Unexpected
by LeValken
Summary: Rated M for future Ch. Edward left Bella as he did in the books after breaking her. Can someone new put her back together as well as clean up the mess he left behind in Forks. And why are the wolves looking at her like she has a third eye. Yes I suck at summaries. Bella/Catt, possible Bella/Catt/Kate Denali in later chapters. I don't twilight characters obviously, others are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Once again I find myself fighting the urge to slam my head down onto the bar counter. Instead I took another sip of my whiskey and coke, surveying the floor once more. Nothing but drunk guys trying to get with drunk girls who simply play hard to get when we all know they'll be going home with him. Off to the corner I catch two attractive women making out as they ground into each other, I could practically scent their arousal from here, and the place was full of arousal. However, it was what was past the two women that caught my undivided attention, she stood at the door clearly unsure if she should walk in further. And she was in a word, breathtaking. Long chocolate hair cascading in curls past her shoulders slightly damp from the mist, there was a red tint to it as the light hit just the right angle. Her wide eyes so doe like, a beautiful brown surveying the room. She wore a baggy sweatshirt that fell to her mid-thigh, dark blue jeans tight enough to show her oh so perfect legs before they led down into brown leather boots. As beautiful as she looked that wasn't what had my complete attention, it was the look in her eyes, she was broken. And broken was something I know to well. I felt the familiar heat flare up inside of me at the thought that someone had hurt this girl, this innocent, tempting angel. Finishing my drink, I slide from my stool as she leans from foot to foot, I walk slowly through the crowd never taking my eyes off her. She never even saw me approach until I was standing before her, "You look a little lost hun." I purred out, on accident of course. Her eyes widen even more as she takes me in and my sudden appearance, "huh? Oh yah, kind of, my friends bailed on me." Her voice. Oh so lovely and soft, what I would give to hear her speak my name. _Wait what?_ Shaking the thought from my head I process her words with a frown, "Bailed on you? Then they are no friends my dear." I watch delighted at the little shiver when my accent slips out. "come, let me buy you something hot to drink, it must be freezing out there." I couldn't stop myself from grasping her soft hand, ecstatic that it fit in mine perfectly. _What the hell is going on with me._ "oh, ok thanks but you don't have to do that." "But I would love to, here." I led her to a booth in the back and ordered two coffees. Now that she sat in a little light I could tell she must have been around 18 at the oldest. "Thank you-" "Catt, my name is Catt. And what might yours be by dear?" I smirk as I watch the blood flow into her face creating an adorable little blush. And then I smell it, her blood, so tantalizing, so tempting, so- "im sorry?" "Bella, my name is Bella." Shaking off my earlier thoughts I send her a smile "a most fitting name foe such a beautiful creature indeed." I couldn't stop myself from inhaling as her blush came back tenfold. "Thank you." She murmured looking down at her hands and I reach across the table and lift her chin with my index finger "do not be afraid to look me in the eyes my dear, tis how you know I speak the truth." Just as she was going to respond the lights flashed and the power went out plunging us into complete darkness, I heard her heartbeat pick up drastically as her hand clamped around the one I had on her chin. Squeezing her hand I slide from my seat bringing her into my side with my lips close to her ear, "come, I live not far from here, you can get dried off and il drive you home."

My garage was maybe four blocks down so normally it wouldn't have been a problem dragging the girl there. However tonight there was a little obstacle, not for me but for her. It was almost pitch black out to her eyes, rain was falling from the sky mercilessly, and it was not falling alone as hail was crashing on to the cars and ground continuously. So throwing my leather jacket over the girl with my arm around her we practically ran for the garage and studio apartment. Once inside the elevator she removed her soaking hood, from the look on her face she noticed that my white tank top was soaked through to my green lace bra. Once she shook herself from staring she spoke, "oh my god you must be freezing." "Not really I run a little hotter than normal so don't worry. Here the bathroom is through here and I'm sure these should fit you." Handing her a pair of sweats and t-shirt I go to crank up the heat before changing myself. _Fuck its going to be hot in here now._ I was in the middle of pulling my t-shirt on when I felt her eyes on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Running through that was scary but it was weird because I felt safe, like nothing was going to happen while I was with her. I was thankful she was there with me, and very thankful for the dry clothes she tossed me. I finished changing quickly and exited the bathroom only to stop dead in my tracks. There before me stood Catt pulling on a plain black t-shirt over her head, I could see she was not even bothering with a bra, and nothing else but green lace bikini surrounding her perfect butt. Last I checked I was straight and yet I couldn't take my eyes from this sight. I had time to take in her toned back covered by a tattoo of a panther and wolf intertwined together, it was amazing. Her lean yet muscled arms were also covered by colorful tattoos. I couldn't hold in my gasp as my eyes caught the 5 thin lines of a scar on her side that wasn't completely tattooed. She must have heard me because her shirt shot down and she spun to look at me. "You look much warmer." She smiled at me her accent sending heat straight to my face as I tried to look anywhere but at her half naked body. "y-yes thank you."

"Of course, but it looks pretty bad out there, perhaps you should stay here tonight, and I will drive you home in the morning?" I was finally able to look at here as she pulled on another pair of sweats. "sure I just need to call Charlie."

"Charlie?" she asked and for the life of me I couldn't decipher the tone or look on her face. "yah my dad, he's the chief of police, I don't want him to worry."

"ahh but of course here, you can use my phone."

"Thanks"

My dad agreed readily, he didn't want me out in this weather. So handing her phone back I look around nervously taking in her studio apartment, it was all red and black, and I mean blood red. An L shaped black leather couch sat in front of a huge TV that hung on the wall. Below it were a few gaming systems I recognized from the-Cullen's. One wall was completely glass and looked out to what had to be Port Angeles harbor. The only door was the one we just came from leading to her bedroom and bathroom. Those were also black and red, from her towels to her bed and curtains. "I take it you like black and red" I joked trying to loosen some of the tension, she lets out a little chuckle looking embarrassed as she rubs the back of her neck. "Yah kinda my favorite colors."

"its nice."

"Thank you. Are you hungry? Or thirsty, I'm sure I have something in my kitchen."

"no I'm fine thank you." I had to smile at her, she just didn't seem the type to get nervous but here she was rambling on. "ok good, that's good, great uhhm. Here you can have the bed, I'll just grab a pillow and blanket and take the couch."

"what no im not going to kick you out of your own bed. The couch is fine for me." She looked horrified for a second, "no way, I insist please take the bed. You will be way more comfortable there." She seemed so desperate for me to take the bed and I just didn't get it, I was a stranger and she was offering me her bed. "ok how about this, your bed looks huge, I won't kick you out of it so why don't we both sleep there." Surprising even myself at how steady my voice sounded.

That was how we both ended up standing awkwardly on either side of the king bed. Clearing her throat she crawled onto the bed, "well I'm a pretty heavy sleeper so if you need anything at all don't be afraid smack me one." She joked with a small smile. "Will do" I smiled back and we laid down facing opposite walls, there was a few feet between us it was like I could feel the heat radiating off of her body. And just before I fell asleep I felt something I never felt with Edward in bed, it juts felt right, like this was where I was suppose to be, And for the first time in the months since they left I had the best sleep, scratch that, I didn't even sleep this good while Edward was there. _Why doesn't it hurt to think his name anymore?_

I may have fallen asleep with my back towards her but that was certainly not how I woke up. I was snuggled into the side of an incredibly warm body as the heat warmed me more than the black comforter over us. My head was buried on the soft pillow of her breast while her arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, I felt the heat rush to my face as I lay there silently for another moment as she breathed deeply still sound asleep. I slipped as quietly as I could from her arms and headed for the bathroom confused. Waking up in a stranger's bed and wrapped in her arms, a HER, should have freaked me out, but I felt fine. No better, I felt content, I felt great, and I had slept great. Finishing up in the bathroom I head back into the room to see her stretching, arms up by the headboard and back arched, her stomach was showing off the paw print tattoo around her belly button. I'll be damned if it was so sexy when she let out a little moan. "good morning" I murmur entering the room trying to get a hold of my blush and staring, "Aye, tis always a good morning when I wake to such a beautiful sight in mi room." My stomach flipped at the smirk and wink she sent my way, I felt my face heat up once more, Then there was that accent and the way her voice purred out the words. "Are you hungry?" my stomach growled in answer, looking up I see her eyes filled with amusement and trained on my stomach. There's no way she heard that from across the room. I didn't mean to, I really didn't, but it just shot out of my mouth, "you're not human." Her bright green eyes widen, I swear I saw a ring of yellow, mouth opening and closing as I try to control my blush at the outburst. "pardon?" she finally managed. "nothing forget it, I didn't mean anything or to insult you." She regarded me silently for a moment before sitting up with a sigh. "how did you know?" Now it was my turn to be shocked, she's not trying to hide it, calling me crazy and kicking me out like some psycho or trying to kill me, _yet._ "You heard my stomach growl."

"It was quite loud" a small smirk lifts her lips but her eyes remained wary. "Not loud enough for a human to hear."

"no, I suppose not. You need to be more careful when knowing such things girl."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean some human knowing such secrets is dangerous and many would kill you simply for that knowledge before asking questions."

"Are you one of them?" I ask breathlessly. "No, I am far to curious to act before asking how you know such things exist. So explain."


	3. Chapter 3

Catt POV

I listened warily to this girl as she explained everything to me. This vampire must have had amazing control not to have drained her there in class if she was his singer, even I felt a draw to her blood. I was even more shocked as she told me of the relationship they started, how did he even kiss her. Why would he take such a chance with her life. I was shocked but also impressed this girl was able to find out he was a vampire from a story. They must be shifters on this reservation then. _How the hell is this girl still alive._ The vampire law is very clear, no human is to know of their existence without intent to turn or kill. And shifters, really? Temperamental little fucks, I'm surprised she hasn't been at least a little hurt. "How are you still alive?"

"they left."

"they left you alive" I corrected only to regret it instantly at her flinch. "I know the law. I wanted to be turned. He didn't want to, damn my soul as he put it." Even with my hearing I had to strain to hear her, "he didn't love me. They didn't love me, I was just there to entertain them." I startled more then just her when the growl left my throat, she took it the wrong way though "are you gona kill me?" Sending her a little smile, "Probably not the best idea to kill the chiefs daughter. Besides what that boy and his coven put you through was enough, I will not add to it." What I didn't say was that the beast inside of me had already forbidden her from coming to any harm, she seems to be quite fond of this human. "Thank you, and family?"

"Pardon?"

"They referred to themselves as a family, not a coven."

"They left someone they claimed to love without so much as a goodbye, they are no family."

We were soon sitting at the dining bar in my kitchen eating in comfortable silence after I gave her some clean clothes to wear, her scent mixing with mine and driving me slightly crazy. "So what are you?"

"Hmm a hybrid."

"A hybrid of what."

"Mmm you know most people would have been what's a hybrid, I'm impressed Bella. I'm a Witch and a WerePanther."

"Wow."

"good wow or bad wow?" I asked with a raised brow. "Good, that's so cool. So you're like the wolves then?" "No. They are shifters, there is not true wolf inside of them, simply the ability to turn into one. Plus I can control my temper much better."

"Oh, I see."

"You are certainly a unique human my dear." A blush rose to her cheeks, the scent of her blood reaching m, I inhaled sharply shutting my eyes tight as I felt the yellow expand to control myself. "Are you alright?" My eyes shot open at the question staring right into the chocolate ones that plagued my dreams last night. "I apologize. Vampires aren't the only blood thirsty creatures out there, and you do smell quite, tempting." I sent her a little apologetic smile before frowning at how sad she looked. I barely heard her first words, "stupid blush, stupid blood. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She was quickly stumbling out of her seat about to land right on her ass when I flashed to her side to catch her. It was difficult keeping my laughter in, "calm yourself Isabella. You are in no danger from me I give you my word. Yes you smell divine, however I am sure to be far older than your vampire ex and can control myself quite well. I have millenniums of practice after all." It was then I realized it, as I held this clumsy human in my arms looking into her eyes, the reason the cat in me purred at the sight of her, I had bonded with her. "Oh shit." I murmur almost dropping her. "What was that?" Steadying her on her own feet I take a step back before clearing my throat. "What was what?" This was the first time I saw fire leap behind her eyes and damn if it wasn't sexy. "Are all supernatural so secretive and stubborn?"

"Do all humans have such little self-preservation?" I snap back before the cat in me throws my hand over my mouth growling in outrage at the pain I just put on her face. "Im sorry. I-I just freaked for a second. I shouldn't have said that."

"Why did you freak?" She whispered out in a cracked voice. "Because something that should be impossible just happened." I murmured back. "What was it?" Letting out a defeated sigh, "what do you know about these wolves your friend is a part of?"

"Their huge." Letting out a snort, "so only one form."

"Yes and they can kill vampires." "Has this-friend- of yours mentioned imprinting to you?"

"Uhh yah, he said it was when they meet their mates?"

"Aye it happens when they look at them, their world revolves around them from that moment, it is essentially, love at first sight." I watched her out the pieces together. "Did-did you imprint on me?"

"…In a manner of speaking yes. Though not like the wolves, I am not in love with you." _Shit that didn't sound right._ Pain crossed her face before confusion replaced it. "let me explain. It is not love at first sight for me, though it is for my panther. It was she who felt and feels the bond before me, but I _will_ feel it. When we locked eyes I realized what happened. My panther is completely devoted to you, and only you. That's not to say I'm not attracted to you, you are quite beautiful." I send her a small smile. "Its ok, I know I'm just plain Bella." A snarl left my lips as I flashed to here side, "Never think that! I have spent little time with you and I know its untrue." She seemed shocked at the ferocity of my words, "I apologize, it would appear I am not in complete control of my panther when it comes to you after all." I send her another smile as I push a strand of hair behind her ear. "I should get you home, your father must be worried."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We Drove in silence both lost in our own thoughts as we neared her house. There was a police cruiser in the driveway next to an old rusted ford truck, I pulled up behind them putting my Camaro in park. She broke the silence quietly and shyly, "thanks for letting me stay with you, and the ride home."

"Of course. Perhaps we could, hang out some time?" I ask trying to mask my hope. It was worth it to watch her beautiful eyes light up with her smile. "I'd love to, here this is my number."

"Great I'll give you a call soon then." Before I lost my nerve I leaned in quickly and kissed her cheek, _she is my mate after all._ Letting her hair fall in her face and cover her blush she hopped out of my car and ran through the rain to her door, with one last wave to me she disappeared inside.

Its been two weeks since I met Bella, and we have been talking and texting almost nonstop since then. We've finally made plans to hang out today after she gets out of school since its Friday, which is why I was currently tearing apart my closet looking for something to wear. _Since when do you care what people think about us?_

 _Well this is our mate, sue me for wanting to impress the girl Saphira._

 _Said girl has already seen you half naked…_

 _Shut up._ Thankfully the voice inside me granted my last request and disappeared with a light chuckle. No I'm not crazy. With a glance at the clock I see schools almost out and it's a 3o minute drive, so throwing on some tight light blue jeans and a black sweater under my leather jacket, I finish with my leather boots that have a 3 inch metal heel and grab my helmet. Ever since she found out I had a bike she has been dying to ride it so I thought I would surprise her with a ride today.

As soon as I was pulling into the parking lot I heard the bell ring and kids flooded through the doors. Most stopping to gawk sat the newcomer. It only got worse when I pulled the helmet off my head, trying to ignore the whispers my gaze zeroes in on the gym door Bella had just walked out of with a group of friends, and one boy standing way to close her I just had to narrow my eyes. "So Bella, you busy tonight?" The growl tore its way past my lips at the little bitch. "Yah I have plans." _Damn straight you do._ "Oh, well can you reschedule them? There's a new movie coming out tonight I thought we could go see, and then maybe dinner." He gave her a hopeful yet cocky grin. She never got to answer before she saw my form leaning against my bike. Her friends followed her gaze and I swear even that little boy who was hitting on mi Bella was drooling. _She's not mine damnit._

 _Yet._

 _Shut it Saphira._

Ignoring the laughter in my head I send the girl a sexy smirk as her eyes roam my body and then the bike filled with what I can only describe as lust. "Whose that?"

"Sorry guys I got to go." The closer she got the bigger her smile got before she was throwing her arms around me, surprised I squeezed back loving the way she felt in my arms. "You brought the bike?"

"Of course, you did say you wanted a ride yes?"

"yes!" She squealed as she pulled away. "Well then here hop on." I handed her the spare helmet that would now be hers before swinging onto the bike and pulling on my own.

I took off as soon as her arms wound around me tightly, ignoring the stares we were getting I wound through the streets until I hit the turn off, I had spent some time looking for something we can do together and I think I found a perfect spot. Driving down the dirt road as far as I could I pull to a stop. Once we climbed off and she was officially confused, "we must walk the rest of the way."

"Uh, ok but I trip on flat ground so were going to have to go slow." Her face turned red at the admission, "No worries hun, I won't let you fall."

Bella POV

True to her word I not once hit the ground, I tripped a lot, but she caught me every time. I even stopped blushing round the third time she pulled me flush against her with that damn sexy smirk of hers. _God it already feels like I have known her forever._ "Is this where you take me out into the woods and kill me?" I joked into the silence and let out a laugh at the look of horror on her face. She narrowed her eyes at me when she got I was joking, "I may now." I burst out laughing until I was bent over clutching my sides at the look on her face. It came to an abrupt stop as ,y breath was taken, I looked up at her face and saw the most beautiful smile aimed at me. "What?" She asked as she began to fidget at my staring. "Your beautiful" was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I was rewarded by the slight blush rising to her face. "Thank you, though it holds no candle to your beauty my dear." Her words were accompanied by what I now know is her trademark smirk, I swear she loves making me blush. "Then again I can go on about your beauty for an eternity, but we have reached our destination." Looking away from the emerald eyes that

have plagued my mind for this past week I turn to look at out surroundings. We were in a clearing, not huge but big enough to house a beautiful waterfall off to the side falling into a little

pond with a stream that led into the surrounding forest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow this is amazing how did you find this place?"

"Ehh I went for a run trying to think of something and BAM ended up here and thought of you." She blushed slightly at the admission. "Great, let's have a seat and we can get to know each other better." She practically dragged me over to the edge of the lake before plopping down "here you can sit on my jacket."

"I don't want to ruin it."

"you won't, sit sit." I quickly obeyed not wanting to dampen the huge smile on her face, she seemed so much like a kid right now, which prompted my first question, "how old are you?"

"Physically? 23. How long have I walked this earth? Uhhh-well lets see-hmm" I watched her as she quietly counted off on her hand, "2300! Well give or take a few years." I barely noticed how proud she looked while I tried to wrap my hand around that number. "wow."

"Yup, how old are you?"

"18. You are, definitely a cradle robber." Her face changed to utter horror before she cracked up.

"Indeed I am Isabella." Was purred out at me. "Ri-right so your half witch you said. What does that mean, like what can you do."

"Hmm, perhaps twas not the best word, I am more along the lines of, elemental. The magic that is fire is mine to command." She finished by holding out her hand and I stared in awe as a flame erupted from her palm licking around her and climbing up her arm. "Wow, that is amazing. That's why your so hot!" my eyes widened as the words left my lips at how they sounded, "You think I'm hot Isabella?" her voice turned low and husky as she looked at me with fire in her eyes and a smirk planted on her lips, "That's-uh not what I meant-temperature wise, I-"

"So you don't think I'm hot?" she pouted out at me before getting up on her hands and knees crawling until our faces were inches apart. "That's not-your very-I uh-" even closer, I could feel her breath on my lips and couldn't help but glance down before shooting up into her now yellowish eyes "are you not attracted me Isabella?" she breathed out. "Uh-" she fell back onto her butt laughing her ass off, "Its ok Bella I know I'm hot, in both manners of speaking. And you are so attracted to me." When I could finally find my voice, "You know what I meant, and you are to cocky."

"Ahh but my dear there is nothing _cocky_ about me, unless you're into that, I can totally buy-"

"Stop! Don't want to hear it." With one last chuckle, "As you wish mon ange. Another question?" Ignoring the pet name for now, "Right uh ok, so you're also a Werepanther?"

"Aye."

"You mentioned the wolves only having one form, do you have more?"

"Uhh yah, I have like 3. You know, uh like the wolves is one same size and what not maybe little bigger I would have to see. Then on the full moon, I'm not the one in charge and it's just like a natural panther but a little bigger."

"And the third?" She had started fidgeting at the start of her form explanations, "Well uhh not really a change per say, just uh-" she let out a sigh closing her eyes, I saw the ears first, they changed to where they were more catlike then human and fuzzy. Her hands changed a little to where her nails were more claw like and _OH MY GOD IS THAT A TAIL._ Yup definitely a tail I watched it swish nervously as her yellow feline eyes were now open and definitely not human anymore. I'm pretty sure I saw twin fangs peeking out as she bit her lip as well. I sat there speechless for a while just staring, and she must have taken that as a bad sign, "To freaky?"

"huh? What oh no! Its-your-wow. Still incredibly beautiful. That's amazing."

"Really? You think so?"

"Definitely." She gave me a relieved smile, "great, awesome." And just like that she was back to bouncing around. "Any other questions before I take you home?"

"Uhh no I think I'm going to process for a while first."

"Ok then may I ask you one?"

"Ok?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" And just like that she was back to her cocky self and leaving me speechless. "Uh-"

"wait! No don't answer yet, answer when I drop you off." I had to smile at how weird and childlike she could be. "Alright."

"It's getting kinda late, do you want me to carry you back?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Never hop on?" she squatted down so I could climb onto her back before taking off, she started slowly so I could get the hang of it before speeding up, and I appreciated it cause holy hell she was twice as fast as Edward. We got to the bike quickly and rode back to my house on that amazing bike of hers. When we pulled up to my house she hopped off first before helping me, then removed her helmet. She then walked me to the door, "now before you answer my question, just know that is what you would be getting. I would have opened your door but you know, bike and all. And definitely would walk you to your door. Yah." She had a huge smile and seemed so damn proud of herself, like this would convince to say yes for sure. "Yes."

"yes?"

"Yes I'll go on a date with you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Bella!" I was startled out of my thoughts of Catt at my dad's voice. "Yah dad?" I replied as I entered the living room. "Were having dinner down at the rez today."

"Oh at Billy's?" I asked, I haven't really had a chance to see Jake while not depressed and it would be good to see him, maybe work on our bikes. "Uh well no, at Sue's actually. But Billy and Jake will be there to."

"Oh" not so good, Leah can't stand me. I regarded my dad as a blush lit up his face. "Yah she invited us down, and I told her, and Jake that you would make it."

"Ok, let me just grab my jacket and phone." Once I grabbed my things I checked my phone as there was a couple messages, the first being from Jake, _hey bells you coming down with your dad?_ Typing a quick response _yah jake just about to leave. See you soon._

The next message was from the person who has taken up most of my thoughts lately,

 _Catt: Good evening Isabella, I was wondering if you were busy?_ "Hey dad I'm ready I'll be in the car!" _me: hey Catt_ _I am heading down to the rez with my dad for dinner, why?_

 _Catt: Simply curious. What about tomorrow? Will you allow me to take you on our date then?_ I smiled as my dad got into the cruiser, she was asking me, something he never did, he just made the decision and expected me to go with it. _Me: Tomorrow would be perfect._

 _Catt: Great_ _Say 5? That way I can have you home early, don't want you in trouble for being late on a school night._

 _Me: Thank you, 5 is perfect. Want to keep me company through this dinner?_

 _Catt: Nothing would make me happier._ "You seem to be doing better?"

"Huh? Oh yah I guess I am." And it was true ever since I met Catt I was doing much better. I still missed them, I mean they were like the family I didn't have but, I didn't really miss him anymore. "That's good bells, I'm glad." He admitted awkwardly. . I spent the drive texting Catt back and forth well aware Charlie was sending me curious looks at the smile on my face. "You texting Jake?"

"Huh? Oh no, my friend Catt actually." He watched as my blush lit up my face.

"Catt? That's uhh, that's some name. She go to your school?"

"No I actually met her in Port Angeles. We were going to hang out tomorrow to, is that ok?"

"Hmmm yah of course bells, its good to see you making new friends, but I gotta meet her."

"Yah of course dad." Technically not a lie, we are going to hangout, just as a date. When we pulled up to Sue's house Jacob was already standing out in the front waiting for us. I was swept up into his arms before my feet hit the ground. "Hey bells! I missed you."

"Hey Jake I missed you to, but uh can you set me down." He set me down but pulled me back into his warm embrace, he was hot, but Catt was hotter, her temperature more welcoming to me. "I'll meet you inside bells?"

"Alright dad."

"So Bella how you been?"

"Pretty good how bout you? How's the pack?" I answered and for the first time in months it wasn't a lie. "That's good, you look better? And things are good, Sam's still an ass but what can we do? The others are good to though, were actually going to go cliff jumping tomorrow if you want to join us, and then a bonfire. I know it's a school night but would still like you to come for a little."

"Uh I would love to Jake, but I uh-kinda-haveadate." I rushed out. I watched his grin get bigger and bigger until it looked like it was going to split his face, "What was that Bella?"

"You heard me Jake," my face warmed up with a blush. "That's Great Bella! Whose the lucky guy? Oh god don't tell me it's that Mike twerp?"

"Uhh no actually, its uhh, their name is Catt."

"Catt? That's not a dudes name is it?"

"No, its not." I chance a look up at the boy who had become my best friend again, my rock, and prepared myself for his reaction. "That's hot."

"Oh my god Jake." His reply was interrupted as Leah Clearwater came bounding out the door, "what's taking you two so long?" she asked slightly suspicious as she wrapped her arms around Jake's waist, they had imprinted on each other when she shifted and I knew she was still wary considering his past feeling for me and her past with Sam. "Bella here was just telling about her date tomorrow." Before she could ask questions "is dinner done maybe we should head inside, where neither of you will mention that word, Charlie doesn't know yet."

"wouldn't he be happy your moving on?"

"yes, but-"

"you not sure how he will react to it being with a girl?" I watched Leah's eyes widen at Jacobs words. "Uh well yah."

"your lesbian?"

"well I don't know if I would say that. But I'm attracted to her, and only her, so I mean, maybe. I don't know guys it's our first date."

"why don't you bring her by?" I look up from studying the ground as Leah spoke. "what?"

"well I'm guessing Jake invited you over tomorrow? When your done doing what you two were planning if you have time, why don't you come down?"

"Yah I want to meet the girl who has grabbed your attention, make sure you guys are good for each other." _Well considering we were made for each other, literally, I think its safe to say were good for each other._ "well, it's our first date, but I can ask if she minds I guess." _Crap will they be able to tell she isn't human?_ "great, now let's head inside I'm starving."

"Your always starving Jake."

"hey as if your any different" I fished out my phone as I listened to them bicker back and forth as we walked inside where my dad, Billy, Sue, Seth and Paul all were.

 _Me: Hey sorry I was talking with Jake._

 _Catt: Jake?_

 _Me: my friend from the reservation._

 _Catt: Ahhh I see._ Huh, did I just upset her?

 _Me: yah. I told him about our date, I hope you don't mind. He said he wants to meet you, and they are having a get together tomorrow, if you want us to stop by maybe after. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to, or if it would cause trouble for you, I mean can they tell you aren't human?_

 _Me: forget I said anything actually we don't have to go anywhere._

 _Catt: LOL slow down there hun. If you want to stop by after our plans we can. It wont be any trouble, if they are your friends I doubt they will start anything. And I can mask myself to where they shouldn't tell anything about me, they seem young for what you have said and ignorant of other things in the world, it will be fine._

I said my hellos to the others before plopping down on the sofa after Sue said dinner would still be a few minutes, and then denied any help. "Hey Bella" I looked up at Paul's voice, him and Seth joining me. "Hey guys."

"I want to apologize to you Bella. For the way I spoke to you, about you, and how I treated you in general. I'm sorry it was uncalled for and just plain rude." My eyes widened as I took in his face, he actually seemed to mean it, "It's ok Paul, I understood, I was a human who dated someone you considered an enemy and knew your tribes deepest secret. You had a right to be upset."

"Maybe, but I didn't have a right to treat you like that, or take my anger out on you. I have gotten better with my temper since imprinting on Seth, and I would really like a chance to start over as friends, if you will allow, you are after all practically family." I had to blink away the sudden tears at Paul's genuine admission, Seth taking his hand in his, "I would like that Paul."

"Awww you guys bonding?"

"Shut up Jake!" echoed around the living room full of teens. "What! Im just glad you guys are getting along, and cant wait for everyone to meet your girlfriend tomorrow." He whispered so the adults wouldn't hear, but they all heard the "WHAT!" that was shouted by everyone. "Shhhh! She's not my girlfriend!" I hissed back only for Leah to utter "yet" back at me. "Whoa whoa whoa guys. I want an explanation here, Bella you got a girlfriend?"

"No Seth." So I gave them the cliff notes only giving them enough to satisfy them without telling them much about Catt before we were called in for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning around 9 to 5 text messages.

 _Jake: I want pictures of you two making out!_

 _Seth: Good luck on your date!_

 _Leah: Don't forget to swing by sometime today so we can approve_

 _Paul: Good luck on getting lucky!_ Ignore, even though his words brought a blush to my face.

 _Catt: Good morning beautiful_ Choosing to ignore allother messages I focus only on hers,

 _Me: goodmorning Catt_ her response came almost immediately,

 _Catt: I apologize for the early message, especially after keeping u up late._

 _Me: Its fine don't worry I didn't mind._

 _Catt:_ _do u happen to be busy this afternoon I was hoping to push our date up since I will be sharing you later and I would like some time with you to myself_

 _Me: That sounds good, what did you have in mind? I could be ready in 30._

 _Catt: Great! I need to close the garage clean up and change and I can be there 11:30?_

 _Me: Perfect il see you then_ _._

I set my phone down before throwing the covers off and heading for the shower. I dried off quickly before tearing my closet apart looking for something to wear. My room looked as if a tornado blew through it when my dad came up, "Everything alright bells?"

"Huh? Oh yah fine dad just looking for something to wear. Catts on her way." I answered absentmindedly. I could see him leaning against the door way regarding me for a moment, "Right, well I'll let you get back to it then." I heard him stomp his way down the stairs and the TV come on. I finally settled on some tight light blue jeans and a black v neck sweater and my brown boots. _God I really have to go shopping._ The thought brought a slight pain to my chest as the face of a pixie flashed behind my eyes, only lasting a moment. I heard the sound of her Camaro not 5 minutes later and checked the time to see she was right on time 11:30. I tried to get to the door before Charlie practically flying down the stairs only tripping twice as she knocked. I threw the door open and locked my eyes with her emerald ones filled with mirth, her hair framed her face in curls blowing in the wind like flames. _Damnit did she hear that?_ I let my eyes roam her body, she was wearing tight light blue jeans as well that ended at black high heeled boots, a plain black v neck shirt under her leather jacket showing me a perfect view of her chest that I admit my eyes paused on until she cleared her throat. I looked up as my faced warmed to see her red lips lifted in an amused smirk. "while I have no objections, I doubt you want your father to see you ogling another woman's chest in your door way." She purred out lowly just as I heard him walk up behind me. "You must be Catt." I watched as her smirk went from amused to a genuine smile toward him. "Yes sir, you must be Chief Swan. Bella has spoken highly of you." His face lit up with his own blush as he scratched the back of his neck, "Yah that's me, you can call me Charlie though, considering what you have done for my daughter getting her back to her old self and what not." He sent me a sideways glance but I was to focused on the dark emotions that passed behind her eyes her smile slightly more strained. "Well it's the least I could do sir, she to has done quite a bit for me."

"Good that's good. What you girls have planned for the day."

"Well for starters if Bella does not object, I was thinking lunch?" she sent me a questioning look as if I would say no, "sounds good."

"Great, I'm starving" she whined out it was adorable even Charlie let out a chuckle, and it wasn't even an awkward chuckle, "well Bella said you were new around Forks so I'd give the diner a try if you haven't already, it's pretty good food."

"Yes sir, just moved down a few months ago to Port Angeles so I haven't had the chance but it sounds perfect thank you."

"Sure, I'll let you girls get to it then Bella be safe and don't stay out to late, it's a school night."

"Sure dad, I won't." I shut the door behind me and followed her to the car where she held the door open for me, her small smile slightly shyer then earlier as I thanked her. "I think he likes me" she stated proudly, "of course, what's not to like?" she sent me a beaming smile. "You look lovely by the way." I looked down trying to let my wavy hair hide my blush "Thank you, so do you."

"Thank you. So this diner, where is it cause I truly am starving." I chose not to tease her on the slight reddening of her face and gave her the direction, she pulled into the parking lot next to one of the only 4 cars there. She once again grabbed the car door for me as well as the diner door before we were seated in a booth across from each other. It was hard not to laugh as the waitress did a double take listening to her order, I was use to it since the wolves ate a ton of food, they said it was a metabolism thing. When the waitress questioned if she really wanted 5 waffles she put on a most offended face, "I'm eating for two thank you very much!" the waitress stumbled her way through an apology and walked off to put in our order. "Is that the excuse you usually use when you eat out?" Lifting a shoulder, "I actually don't eat out much, but her face was totally worth it."

"Yah that was pretty funny, so the metabolism, is that an animal thing?"

"…..did you just call me an animal?" My face turned to horror as I repeated the words back in my head, "Oh my god no that's not what I meant! I-" her laughter stopped my explanation in its tracks as well as gained a few awestruck looks from others, "relax Bella I was kidding, I know what you meant." She reached over to squeeze my hand with her warm one, "and to answer your question, yes it's an animal thing. I assume your referring to the wolves having high appetites, mine is not truly different, at least not in those aspects." I squeezed her hand back when I noticed her hesitance choosing to keep in mine though im sure if she wanted it back she wouldn't have any trouble. "What do you mean?" she looked down at our hands momentarily, "are you sure this is something you wish to know on our first date?"

"I want to know you, so yes." I answered without any hesitance, if it was something I wasn't going to be able to handle I wanted to know now before we continued this, it wouldn't be fair to her. "As you wish, as I stated before, the wolves have no true beast inside of them, they are not true Weres but simple shifters, I'm not knocking what they are as they are your friends, but tis simple truth. I am Were, part of me is animal, beast, and said beast is a blood thirsty one." The end of her sentence was whispered out right before the food was brought to our table. I swear her eyes lit up for a second. "Shall I wait until after we have eaten to continue?"

"Probably a good idea."

As we ate we spoke of normal non-bloody things and she demolished all 5 of her waffles minus the few bites I took, to which she gave me a playful growl at, and I'll be damned if her growling wasn't extremely hot. We had finished our food and she paid, against my arguments with a "my date my rules" and sticking her tongue out at me like the few thousand years old adult she was. We walked out the door and I slammed right into a body, I felt Catt's hands steadying me as I reached to steady the person in front of me. "Bella?"

"Lauren? I thought you were in California?"

"I was, just got back last night, whose this?"

"U this is Catt, Catt this is Lauren, I go to school with her, well I did."

"And you will again, I'll be there tomorrow, it's nice to meet you Catt."

"You as well." Her eyes shot down to where Catt's hands were still on me back up to my face with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella, we have a lot to catch up on so I'll meet you before class." And with that she slid past us and into the diner. Once we were in the parking lot her hands slid from my waist but she took one of mine into hers lacing our fingers, "is this ok?"

"yah, yah its good." I murmured looking down at them. She opened the door for me to slide in, "so I had initially planned on us going cliché move and dinner and whatnot, but since we are going to the reservation would you rather go somewhere and talk?"

"That sounds perfect actually."

"Great, how about the same spot? With the waterfall?"

"Yah I like that place."

"Then it is now ours." We drove I silence down the dirt road her hand rubbing circles on mine, the closer we got the more nervous she seemed though. She parked and flashed to my side to grab my door for me, I love how she doesn't feel the need to hide that from me. "would you like me to carry you?"

"Yah that way I won't slow you down."

"you could never slow me down Bella, that I promise." She practically whispered out. Once on her back she ran us toward the waterfall at a slightly slower pace then before as if she was buying her time. She sat me down at the waters edge before plopping down next me staring at her reflection. I could tell she wasn't going to be the one to bring it back up, "So, blood thirsty?" had I not been staring at the side of her face I would have missed the tiny flinch. She took a deep breath and let it out before turning so her body was facing me. "Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"hmmm, I am no vampire, I do not need to feed regularly, but once a month, near the full moon, I do need blood, I would lose control with out it."

"So you hunt? Like the Cullen's would?"

"No" her voice became hoarse and I had to strain to hear her next words, "I cannot live off of animal blood."

"….you hunt people?" Her eyes widened, mouth opened in horror "Dear goddess no! I-I use blood bags."

"Ohh. Ok."

"ok? That's it? no horror? No disgust?" Is this why she was nervous? She thought I would have a problem with her? "No, you're not killing anyone Catt. Your not even hurting anyone, right?"

"no-no, it's all donated or from the blood banks. I-I am confused, you have no issues with this?" I reached between us and took her hands in mine, "No, because you don't have a choice, you need it to live, and you would be putting people in danger if you didn't. Plus you're not hurting anyone, so you're not doing anything wrong." She squeezed my hands back and tension seemed to leave her little by little. "Thank you Bella, that means a lot coming from you."

"Because I'm your mate?"

"Partially yes, the beast in me practically needs your approval. It would not do anything that could jeopardize that, however feeding is not something I can truly negotiate on, tis necessary for me to live. That and, you are my first actual friend in quite a while, so it means something for you to be so accepting, it brings back my faith in you humans." She joked out her last sentence, though I could tell it was not completely a joke. . "Can you shift at will? Like is it something I could see? Or is that to dangerous?"

"Your are in no danger from me Isabella. I can show you." She got up and took a few steps away from me and began to take her shirt off, it took me a second of staring at her in just a bra to snap out of it as her hand reached for her pants "What are you doing?" her eyes no longer human locked onto mine, these eyes clearly belonged on a feline, "I have not found a way to keep my clothes from ripping in the change yet, is this different for the wolves you know?"

"Uh-well no-I just didn't think- I mean-"

"You didn't think I would need to strip down right in front of you? Would you feel more comfortable if did so behind the trees?" all I could do was nod dumbly, cause I would definitely sound like a pervert if I said no now. "Ok." She tossed the shirt at me, it hitting me right in the face, by the time I pulled it off she was gone. Next thing I noticed was her pants flying out from between the trees followed by her bra. "Can you grab those please that's one of my favorite bras!"

"uhuh" was all I was able to manage as I tried not to think of her feet away naked. It wasn't long before I heard the rustling of the trees, the creature that stepped out was definitely larger than the wolves, and beyond gorgeous. Her emerald eyes took on a yellow tint to them, her huge paws padded silently toward me as her tail, much larger than when I saw on her person swished back and forth. She looked like any other panther in the world but bigger, more majestic, more dangerous. She stopped in front of me, my head only reaching up to her chest, and looked down at me, and then she just flopped ungraciously down onto her side. I let out as little laugh before sitting next to her, I raised my hand slowly before laying it on her side, her fur was incredibly soft, it felt almost like a velvet. Running my hand up and down her side I nearly jumped out of my skin when a deep rumbling purr came from her, her eyes were shut as she just laid there. That's how we sat for another hour, just enjoying each others company in near silence, "we should probably head for the reservation soon." I whispered out not wanting to disrupt the calm, one eye creaked open to look at me before she let out a little huff. She got up and stretched, I saw her claws extend as she kneaded the dirt, they were like knives. She picked up her clothes in her mouth and headed back for the trees.

She came back out on two legs still stretching as her shirt rode up revealing her tones stomach. "I suppose you are right, don't wana keep the pups waiting now do we."

"Pups really?"

"What? They are puppies compared to me." I shook my head at her before motioning for her to turn around so I could climb on to her back.

She seemed to be much less tense and in an even better mood after our talk and shifting. So we got into her car and I told her which way to get to the reservation, her hand in mine the entire way as we chatted idly. "does it hurt when you shift? The wolves said it doesn't but since you guys are different I was wondering if it does?"

"Yes and no. when I change, as I did today it doesn't really hurt, more like, for a split second its uncomfortable, but no real pain. When I do what I did the last time we were together there is no pain, no nothing it just is natural for me. The full moon however, when I take the form of a panther, there is no words to describe the, agony, the burning, blinding horrific pain. On the full moon, for 15 minutes every month, I beg for my death, as bones break and realign, as claws erupt from my finger tips so different then the ones I showed you, as the fangs I already have lengthen with my jaw. Someone could end my life then and there, and I would thank them." She finished in such a hoarse whisper that I squeezed her hand and brought her attention to me, though there was nothing I could say on the matter, nothing I could do to save her from the pain she has lived with for millenniums. I guess all those years doesn't help to get use to something like that. "Were here."


	8. Chapter 8

I looked up at her announcement to see we were now on a little dirt road headed for the beach parking lot. A roaring fire caught my attention as she pulled into a spot, and her car caught the attention of most of the wolves around the fire. Before I noticed she was no longer in the car she had my door open for me. I took her warm had lacing our fingers as she pulled me out. I led her toward the beach smiling as their eyes widened. "Bella!" my hand was ripped from hers as I was engulfed into huge arms and spun around. "Jake put me down!" he set me down with a grin, turning toward Catt I catch the small smile on her face but notice she looked a little nervous, must be worried the wolves can tell she's not human. "Sorry bells, just excited to see you."

"Yah yah its good to see you to. Catt this is my best friend Jake, this is Catt."

"Its nice to meet you Jake, Isabella speaks of you often." I blushed at the look he sent me before smiling at her, "It's nice to meet you to, it's good to see the reason Bella has been smiling again." A slight blush on her face she scratched the back of her neck but her voice was steady, "she has a beautiful smile, would be a shame if she didn't show it off." My own face warmed with a blush as I reached for her hand with a smile, Jakes smile turned to a grin as Leah's voice reached me, "Awww that was so sweet I totally approve." She bound over to us and wrapped a surprised Catt into her arms, "it's great to finally meet Bella's girlfriend." Both of our blushes came back tenfold as we shared a look but neither of us said anything in denial. "This is Jakes girlfriend Leah, Leah this is Catt."

"Catt, awesome, it's nice to meet you. Come one guys Seth saved us some seats over there." We followed her over toward the fire, introducing her as we headed for Seth and Paul. We watched as Sam told the "stories" of their people, Catt had a frown on her face as she listened to him speak of their tribe and their enemies while they tried to play it off as a story, her knowing it wasn't.

We left a little after the sun had set as I had school in the morning. She as she drove her hand firmly in mine as her thumb rubbed circles on it, "Are you ok Catt." _Maybe meeting my friends was to much so soon, I mean it was our first date. Or maybe it was the girlfriend thing._ "I'm fine hun, the wolves, their just…" she trailed off with a shake of her head. "Was it to much? Meeting them I mean?" she turned her wide eyes to me before squeezing my hand, "No, no that wasn't it, it's just, they have everything so backwards!" I nearly jump at her outburst. "What do you mean?"

"Everything. I mean- they think they shift because of vampires? Its ridiculous. They think they are sworn enemies and they were made to kill them. They are told these lies from the beginning, so I do not blame them, but surely they are not all so foolish." She shook her head in disgust. "They think they exist to protect humans from the monsters they think vampires are for crying out loud!"

"I take it you think they are wrong?"

"Think? Bella I have walked this earth for over 2000 years, I know damn well they are wrong. I have seen the creation of the first, I know a vampires purpose, tis a purpose long forgotten but still a purpose. These wolves hold such honor in their stories not knowing there are monsters among every kind."

"what?" she let out a little sigh, "I lived long enough not to hold judgment on an entire species for the acts of a few. Yes some vampires are exactly as your wolves described, they kill without mercy, without conscience, but I have seen the same in these wolves as well. I have seen shifters tear villages apart, leaving no survivors, for no reason other than the fact that they could." My eyes widened at her words, "Maybe someday you can set them straight then." She pulled into my driveway and regarded me curiously, "perhaps." Was all she said as she got out and came around for my door. She walked me up to the porch still lost in her mind. "I had a good time today." She finally looked up at me a smile lighting up her face, "As did I, if your not-opposed, I would very much like to do this again?" I smiled at how adorable she was, "I would like that."

"great! Good-good, well then uhhh goodnight Bella."

"goodnight Catt" I murmured as I backed toward the door. I watched her head to make it to her car before she spun around lightening fast "wait!" she took the steps two at a time before her hand came up to brush my hair out of my face, her other fell to my waist, "please don't slap me" she murmured right before her lips pressed to mine. They were incredibly soft and so very warm, she pulled me even closer when her hand went to the back of my neck tilting my head as her tongue swiped my bottom lip. She pulled away before I could grant her access, resting her forehead against mine she we panted for breath, when I opened my eyes hers were still closed. When they finally opened yellow was still fading to green, "Goodnight Isabella."

"night." I whispered long after she had driven off, the feeling of her lips on mine engrained in my mind. "hey bells that you?" I jumped at my fathers voice, "yah dad its me."

"how was your date?"

"It was great da-wait what!"

"I'm your father Bella, and a cop. Plus I saw the kiss." I looked at my father shocked, and to my relief he had no disgust or disappointment on his face, he just looked amused. "come sit down with your old man for a minute." I did as I was asked still speechless. "you seem pretty happy with her."

"I am."

"does she know about what happened with-him."

"yes, she was, not happy."

"That girl has it bad for you."

"what makes you say that?"

"well, she made the drive from Port Angeles. She opened the door for you-yes I was looking out the widow I am still your father. And she kissed you. But what about you?"

"I-I really like her dad. She makes everything better, makes me forget anything I ever felt for him. She is so much better than him, but we have barely met and what I feel for her-it scares me."

"I understand that sweetheart. But I just met her, and I can tell, I don't think she would pressure you into anything your not ready for, just take it slow and if she is as crazy about you as I think, she won't mind. There is one thig that concerns me though. How old is she?"

"She is only 23."

"only 23? That is 5 years older than you Bella. I won't pretend to like that. But I like her, so for now, you have my blessing"

"thanks dad. I think I'm going to head up to bed, you know school tomorrow."

"night bells."

When I got upstairs I took a shower and did my usual routine for getting ready for bed before I checked my phone. There was messages from Jake and Paul talking about how hot she was and asking us to film us making out, Seth send a congratulations and an apology for his mate and Jakes messages, Leah sent a message that pretty much was the same as what my dad had just said, she was crazy about me. I then checked the messages from Catt,

 _Catt: I am truly sorry if I over stepped my bounds._

 _Catt: Also thank you for not slapping me._

 _Me: LOL don't worry about it I wouldn't have slapped you. And you didn't, overstep that is. I was surprised but definitely enjoyed it._

I hit send before I could chicken out and waited for her reply, it came almost instantly.

 _Catt: Oh thank the goddess, I was worried I had. I am glad you enjoyed it I will be sure to do so again then. If there are no objections?_

 _Me: No objections._

 _Catt: Great! Well I suppose I shall let you sleep for school tomorrow. Goodnight Isabella._

Another message popped up before I could reply,

 _Catt: Wait!_

 _Catt: I almost forgot, when your friend Leah called me your girlfriend, you did not correct her._

 _Me: neither did you._

 _Catt: No I suppose I did not._

 _Catt: Is that something you would be interested in?_

 _Me: being you girlfriend?_

 _Catt: Aye_

 _Me: I wouldn't be opposed to being asked._ I sent the message with what little nerve I had left and waited 5 nerve racking minutes just laying there for a reply.

 _Catt: Then I shall ask, but not now. That is something I will do in person. Goodnight Isabella, I do so hope you have a good day at school._

 _Me: goodnight Catt._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring and rolled out of bed for school. Hopping in my truck I navigate the wed roads toward the high school. Once I pulled into a spot I cut the engine and grabbed my phone and headphones noticing a message form Catt.

 _Catt: Good morning beautiful._

 _Catt: sorry I know im blowing up your phone just wanted to wish you a good day at school._

 _Me: you don't have to say sorry, I don't mind you blowing up my phone_ _and thank you._

 _Catt:_

I nearly jumped through I nearly jumped through the roof when someone knocked on the window. 

Looking out I see Lauren standing there in the rain with a small smile so unlike her. I open the door to let her in. "thanks" she mumbled as she removed her hood. "no problem. What's up."

"many things" she answered as she took in all of the stares at her return as well as the fact that she was sitting in the car of someone we all thought she hated. "I want to apologize to you." _Wait what now._ "huh?"

"when you first got here. I treated you like crap, and I had no reason to do that. I was jealous if the attention you were getting. Of how easy it seemed for you, and that's no reason to do what I did. So I'm sorry." Well damn that's definitely not what I expected, but it seemed like she truly meant it. "Its ok Lauren." She sent me a sad smile, "no, it really isn't, but thank you for being so understanding."

"you know this side of you isn't that bad." I joked with a bump to her shoulder, she let out a snort, "yahyah just don't tell anyone."

"Promise."

"so now that we are friends. Wana tell me what's up with miss hotty you were with yesterday?" I let out a groan and launched into an explanation, she had left even before the Cullen's so we had a lot to catch up on. It felt natural talking to here, like we had always been friends, we walked to class together gaining all sorts of looks. And I spent the day ignoring questions from Mike and Jessica about the "hot biker chick that picked you up".

I had asked Lauren if she wanted to sit with the usual but she declined saying she dint really like them that much. So we opted to catch up some more and sit by ourselves. 


	9. Chapter 9

Catt POV

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours.I could not get this human, my human out of my head. I know most of it was the bond she had with my beast, but I couldn't blame it all on that. There was just something about her that drew me in, not just the panther. Goddess I hope I didn't scare her off, I mean that kiss, well I kissed her she didn't really kiss me back, but she didn't push me away either. And she didn't correct her friend when she called me her girlfriend. Is that something I even want? _Yes._ "Ugh dammit Saphira it's something you want!" _Yes. But you want her as well, we are still one child._ "I know, I know Saphira, I just, am feeling what I'm feeling, or what you are feeling." _We feel what we feel Child._ "Ugh how am I even supposed to explain you to her!" there was no answer, I could feel her in the back of mind, but she was silent, "sure, now you ignore me." I roll over and bury myself into my pillow, I had not bothered to get up today choosing to stay in bed. I spent the next 30 minutes trying not to text her while thinking about what she said about the wolves and setting them straight.

I quickly throw the covers off of me decision made. I throw on some jeans and a tank top before grabbing my jacket and helmet. Before I have time to convince myself otherwise I'm flying down the highway on my bike headed for La Push reservation. I drove by the empty high school parking lot knowing she was inside there somewhere. It wasn't until I hit the reservation that I slowed down and Saphira made an appearance. _What are you doing._ I decided it was my turn to ignore her knowing she was not a fan of their kind. And them being what they are I figured they wouldn't be in school, and I was right, Bella's friend Jake was sitting on a log staring out at the water. I shut off my bike and made my way over toward him silently, he jumped at the sound of my voice "am I interrupting?"

"Catt, no, no. Is Bella ok?" I smile at how protective he seems of her. "She's fine, well as fine as anyone can be in high school." He let out a little chuckle, "may I join you?"

"Of course. Something on your mind."

"Yes actually. Your stories." He tensed immediately, "Relax Jacob, I am no enemy here. But there are things in your story I disagree with if you will."

"such as?"

"for starters, your hatred of the Cullen's, does it stem from what they did to someone you consider a sister, or from what they are?" he completely froze, "Did Bella tell you?" I could practically hear his heartbreak at a betrayal from her. "No, just as she did not tell you I am not human." His eyes widen as I change mine to prove it. He nodded his head a few times, "this is something we should bring to Sam, he is our Alpha." I couldn't stop the snort, "No. He is a boy playing a role, I can tell the difference he is not the true alpha is he. That power resides in you."

"How do you know that."

"I can feel it, and had I not been shielding myself you would feel it in me as well."

"Your wolf?"

"No, surely your mind is not so closed to think your species and vampires are all that exist."

"what are you then?" I looked out into the ocean for a minute at the question, my answer came so easily with Bella, I don't even know the person I was when I was with her. She was the first person I openly answered like that, and I know this is her best friend but, I let out a sigh "I am a were."

"like a werewolf?"

"did my eyes look like they belonged on a dog-no offence." He let out a little laugh "no I suppose not."

"Panther."

"No way!" I jumped a little at his excited outburst "aye"

"that's awesome. Wait, Bella knows?"

"She does, that girl is, she is something else. And way to observant for her own good." A humorless laugh left him, "that's for damn sure. Is she- is she your imprint?" A genuine smile lit up my face, "she is."

"Congratulations. And I'm glad it wasn't that fucking prick. He would claim her as his mate all the fucking time." A growl built its way from my throat out before I could stop it. "which brings me back to my reason for interrupting your day. Your legends, they are full of shit." Her looked taken aback "what do you mean." I pursed my lips trying not to insult his people as much, "you have honor in your kind, in your tribe. It is a great quality. But you hold it for the wrong reasons, you know nothing of your kind."

"And you do?"

"I am-old, Jacob. I have met many of many kinds. Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

"That would be nice." Before I could continue I felt the presence of another, "hey what's going on?" Leah asked as she reached us, giving me a look that was threatening I just had to smirk at her, "fear not little wolf, I have no intentions of messing with your bond, I have my own." Her eyes widened as Jacob told her to take a seat, that he would explain later but for me to continue. "Your story starts with your people shifting to protect yourself from vampires. True, but vampires are not the reason you shift."

"Then what is?"

"My oh my, we have a smart wolf on our hands. Forgive it is refreshing you ask instead of jumping to conclusions and denials. You are more open to possibilities then your, Alpha. You shift when there is a threat, the fact that the threat was vampire was coincidence. It could have been another pack attacking, a lycan, witches, anything and it would have triggered the gene. Forgive me for my bluntness, but you were not designed to kill vampires, and in all honesty you are lucky to still be alive."

"How so?"

"Have you fought off an entire coven before?"

"No."

"that is why you are still alive, you are young, as is all of your pack, yet you feel like you should pick fights with species that are-higher up the totem pole then you."

"hold up! Your saying vampires are better than us!" I watched slightly amused as he fought to stop the shaking, "you fight for control here and now, and for what? A petty insult? Tell me what is so great about the lack of control you have?" he stopped stunned at my words, he stared at for a moment before noticing my smile, "your proving a point."

"I am" I smiled

"What kind of point is that!" His mate spoke up, "why do you hate vampires Leah?"

"because they kill people!"

"why do you hate the Cullen's?"

"because they are leeches!"

"I don't understand. You hate vampires because they must feed on human blood to survive, even though they don't always kill, but you hate the Cullen's because they are vampires, even though they don't feed on human blood?"

"Why are you defending them!"

"I'm not. Believe me when I say I cannot stand the thought of them, of him."

"then how are you in control?" it was Jacob again, "your not even shaking."

"we are not exactly the same. But I have learned to control my emotions over time, as I'm sure you would."

"They are monsters."

"Are they Leah?"

"How could you say that after what they did to Bella?"

"Oh I definitely think Cullen is a monster. But I think that because of what he did, not what he is. I have friends that are vampires. And they don't always kill humans, but feed on human blood."

"How?"

"Blood bags. Vampires as a species are no more monsters then my kind, then humans, then your kind."

"How could you say that?" I let out a deep sigh as I returned my gaze to the ocean, "about 1400 years ago I was passing through a few villages in Russia, I was a few miles out of one when I heard the screams. The sight I came upon is one I saw for centuries every time o closed my eyes. Wolves, just like you, were tearing this place apart, they were no threat, they were human, they did this because they could, no other reason. Men, women, children torn apart, I watched the light fade from this boys eyes, this boy who was no older than 6 as he laid ion the jaws of one of those, things." I took another deep breath before looking into the female wolf's eyes, "I, alongside a vampire, tore each and every single wolf apart, limb by limb. So tell me Leah, which was the monster in this story."

." Her eyes along with her mates were filled with tears he wouldn't allow to fall. "I-I will have to share this with the pack. Sam will not be happy he will want to make sure you aren't a threat." He warned me, I let out a real laugh at that with Saphira echoing it "Vampires are above you on this totem pole pup, and I am above vampires. I will not be bested by a child who holds no real power. Now if-" I couldn't finish my sentence ad a stabbing pain went through my chest, I bent over as everything blurred, "CATT!" "Catt what's wrong!"

"Saphira what is this!" I gasped out finding it hard to breath. _Its Bella! You have to go she's in trouble! Hurry Catt!_ "Bella!"I launched my self off the log and toward the forest at the panic I seldom ever heard in her voice. The others followed behind me as I followed the thread that tied me to her. I vaguely heard the two wolves shift behind me as I flashed between the trees, I caught her scent shortly after launching over the river, it led to a clearing. My heart was pounding in my throat when my eyes locked onto her chocolate ones, she was scared, and there blood running down her arm, but she was ok, and she was crouched in front of the human who was at the diner looking terrified.

Before them stood a vampire, and one mangy as fuck wolf. His head snapped in my direction when he noticed her attention was no longer on him. "You have three seconds to back the fuck away from my mate." His eyes widened in shock as the two wolves stepped up behind me. He takes a step towards her and I throw a fire ball right between them, "the next ones taking your head bitch" I snarled as I felt Saphira surfacing. I tried launching myself at him but that damn dog got in my way so I grabbed his tail and tossed him to Jacob and Leah, before spinning to where the vampire was, he was no longer there. I savage growl left my lips as I try to figure out where he went, "Catt" the whisper catches my attention as I flash to my mates side, she never flinched at the speed but her friend did. "she won't hurt you Lauren." Then to me, "I think her arm may be broken." Looking back I see the rest of the pack arrive and finish off the wolf, "Let's go the wolves can deal with this, we need to have your arm checked. We shall speak later Jacob." He nodded his furry head once. "Lauren can you walk?" It took her a minute of looking between me and Bella before she nodded. "Come on. Bella-"

"I'm fine, I promise. She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers, thank you. But how did you know something was wrong."

"I felt it." I uttered still trying to calm my racing heart, the feelings I had felt when I thought something could have happened to her, I have never been more terrified before. I just stared at her for a moment reassuring myself she was there in one piece. She tugged on my hand leading me out of the forest and toward her truck where we all piled in. I took her keys and drove toward the hospital explaining everything to Lauren, I mean she seen enough to where lying would be pointless, so I explain, especially the importance of secrecy. She just nodded her head in understanding, I'm pretty sure her arm had to be killing her.

We got our story straight, she tripped over a root and fell breaking it, and then we watched as she was led away by the doctor. I wasn't to concerned about her spilling anything she was still in shock, but I would hear anything suspicious either way. I looked back toward Bella, the blood on her arm dried, I led her to the bathroom silently to wash up, I could see her getting more and more nervous. "Catt." My control snapped at the sound of name leaving her lips, I snapped, I grabbed her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers, I pushed forward until her back hit the wall and her hands went to my waist. I slid my tongue past her lips as she granted me access, a moan came from us both as it danced with hers, I explored every inch of her mouth before pulling back for air. My arms wrapped around her neck pulling her into me as I buried my face into her hair inhaling her scent trying to calm my nerves. I could hear here quietly gasping for breath as she hugged me back just as tightly. "I have never been so- so incredibly terrified." ." Her arms tightened as I felt her breath against my ear, "I am fine. Thanks to you Catt."

"What if- what if I hadn't made it in time, what if that thing had-" I couldn't even finish my sentence, "But you did. You made it in time Catt and because of it were all fine. I promise. Don't leave." Her last words were said so quietly, so broken, my head shot up to look her in the eyes, a million memories flashing behind them, he left her, to protect her, fucking idiot. "Leave? Babe you're never leaving my fucking sight!" a broken chuckle left her as tears spilled from her eyes, I kissed them away as she gathered herself, "I like the sound of that, and you calling me that." A slight blush reddened her face at her words, "well I haven't had a chance to ask if you would be willing to be my girlfriend did I." a small smile lifted her lips, but it was still a smile, "No you haven't."

"well then Miss Isabella Swan, would you be so kid to allow me to call you mine? My girlfriend that is." Her smile got even bigger as her face got redder, "I would love that." I pressed another kiss to her lips, "then I shall. Now, we better get out there and check on Lauren yes?"

"Yah we should." I threw and arm around her waist as I led her back out to the waiting room.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

 **1 week later**

I jolted awake at the pounding on the door blinking my blurry vision away, my dad must have already been at work. Throwing the covers back I head toward the front door to find out who the hell was here at the crack of dawn. Catt would have called to see if I was awake first and Jake would have juts came through my window. Opening the door I take a step to the side for Lauren to storm in, "I can't believe them!"

"what?"

"My parents!" _Uhoh._ I didn't know much about her home situation as we did just barely start to hangout, and she know my girlfriend is not human. Yes she is my girlfriend now, Mike almost had an aneurism the first time he saw her kiss me. "What happened Lauren?"

"They're getting a divorce!"

"well, maybe that's a good thing. You did say they fight a lot."

"Yes they can't stand each other, but, they are fighting over me now."

"Shit. We'll have you tried talking to them? I mean who do you want to stay with?"

"No, you don't get it. They aren't fighting over who I'm to live with, they are fighting over who I _have_ to live with. Neither of them wants me with them." _Well crap._ I take a tentative step toward her, still not use to this new side of her. "I'm sure that's not true Lauren."

"It is. And I don't even care. But they are both leaving Forks and I don't want to go with either of them! I like it here." I was at a lost for words. "Come on let's eat something before school, let me just get dressed." I quickly got dressed and sent a message to Catt before we threw our stuff in my truck and headed for the dinner. "Where's your car?"

"My dad took it" was all she gave me as she stared out the window. She sat there quietly wringing her hands, that was when I saw it. "Lauren what happened to your wrist."

"huh? Nothing."

"Lauren!"

"I don't do it anymore ok? It's nothing."

"why?" was all I was able to utter. "your dad loves you. Your mom, even out in Florida loves you. You don't have to listen to the _why aren't you more like this, why don't you look like that, why did you do that, why aren't you smarter than that, a B+ really? You don't have to listen to the I never wanted kids to begin with._ " By the time she was done tears were streaming down her face and I pulled over to the side of the road pulling her into my arms. She sobbed into me for a few minutes before she slid back to her side for the rest of the drive. "don't worry Lauren we will figure this out."

"I don't see how, I can't afford my own place, and my parents would never pay or allow me to stay."

"you'll be 18 next week." I uttered as wheels turned in my head. "Still won't matter." She uttered as I parked the car and hopped out. We ate in mostly silence before it was time to head for school and my phone chirped

 _Catt: Good morning my beautiful._

 _Me: Morning._

 _Catt: Is something wrong?_

I quickly typed out Lauren's problem as we walked to class separating at the door.

 _Catt: Ahh I see._

 _Catt: and you say she turns of age next week?_

 _Me: yah she turns 18 next Thursday. Sorry babe class is about to start._

 _Catt: Of course Mon Coeur_ _ttyl_

I was smiling down at my phone when the seat next to me scooted out and Angela sat down "is there a specific reason for that smile on your face?" she joked out with a smile, "Cant a girl just be happy?"

"Haha of course, let me guess, Catt?" she gestures down to the phone still in my hand. I slide it back into my pocket with a laugh "yah yah."

"I'm happy for you Bella." I turn to look at her at the tone of voice, "seriously, you seem so very happy with her, and she seems to be very good for you and to you."

"Thanks Angela, she is." Classes went by quickly and I soon found myself sitting with Lauren, Angela and Ben at lunch, they seem to be getting along much better with this new Lauren. The cast on her arm only brought looks for the first few days thankfully as well.

We had just gotten out of our last class when Lauren grabbed my arm "oh my god can she roar?"

"what?" I asked confused, "Catt, can she roar? I mean I heard her growl, but I mean she's a cat so can she roar, or like purr. She probably growls during sex huh?"

"oh my god Lauren I don't know why don't you ask her." I suggested as I tried to control my blush at the thought of us having sex. "Wait you haven't?"

"Lauren she can hear you!" I hissed out as I gestured to my truck that had Catt sitting on the hood an amused smirk on her face. "oops." 

She apparently didn't really mean that oops as she went right up to and whispered her question "do you roar? Like in human form can you?" My mate thankfully took my friend knowing her secret in stride and simply smiled down at her "I can."

"That is so cool." Ever since Lauren has found out when we were attacked she has been full of questions for her. A small chuckle left her she turned her soft gaze to me before gracefully hopping off of my truck and cupping my face to press a kiss to my lips. My arms automatically wound around her waist as she allows me to deepen it, so unlike when he used to pull away, for my safety. A small moan left her right before Lauren felt the need to interrupt "as much as I'm enjoying the free porno can we get into the car it looks like it's going to rain any moment." Ignoring the comment I hand Catt my keys as she prefers to be the one driving, she opened the door for us both. "you really need to let me take this thing to the shop and take a look at it if you are still so opposed to me buying you a new car."

"you're not buying me a car."

"You can buy me a car" I heard Lauren mutter from by the door. It just reminded me of the conversation we had this morning. "Isabella informs me you will be turning 18 next week?"

"huh? Oh yah next Thursday is my birthday."

"I see, she has also informed me of the-situation you currently find yourself in." Lauren sends me a glare that reminds me so much of the old her, "Has she now?"

"yes, please stop glaring at my mate. Now, 18 is the age you are considered adults these days yes?"

"yes"

"wonderful, so you will no longer be a child and technically no longer under their jurisdiction, you are free to stay as you please."

"First of all, you really have to work on not talking like an old woman. Second I can't afford to stay here by myself."

"hmm yes I figured as much."

"then why did you being it up!" she snapped at her causing me to tense. "why do you constantly bring up my inhumanity? Entertainment of course."

"Catt!" I admonished in horror, "relax babe I'm kidding. Seriously though Lauren, if you need a place to stay you are more than welcome to stay at my place." I caught the watery look in Lauren's eyes as she glanced at her "why would you do that?"

"Bella is very important to me, you have become important to her, so you have become important to me. And I have been in similar situations, tis not a pleasant feeling, so if I can assist then I shall."

"thank you." Was all she could utter as she wiped her eyes. "tis my pleasure" was her soft reply and I gave myself a note to ask about it later.

We pulled into the empty driveway just as my phone rang signaling it was Jake. I haven't heard much from him since that day last week in the forest. "hey Jake."

" _hey bells, you wouldn't happen to be with Catt would you?_ "

"yah she's right here why?"

" _great-Catt, Sam wants to hold a meeting to discuss everything, he was-not happy, especially when a lot of the wolves started to agree with your words. He is also not happy with another human having knowledge of us._ " I watched as a frown formed on her face "when?"

" _tonight, at the river._ "

"you are aware now that Bella will not allow me to go alone yes?" _Damn right I won't._ I heard him sigh over the line, " _can I convince you bells?_ "

"not a chance in hell if she is going. _"_

" _didn't think so. I will see you guys tonight."_

"Bye Jake."

I hung up and practically pushed a confused Laure out of the car and toward the house, "what the hell was that?"

"Jacob"

"Your friend from the reservation?"

"yah, and one of the wolves who helped us."

"oh. What did he want?" I shared a look with Catt before she shrugged and explained the conversation to her. Just a other thing about this woman that amazes me, she never feels the need to hide anything or keep any secrets, especially with those it involves. After that lovely conversation and some left-over pizza Catt borrowed my truck to take Lauren home, who had already threatened to "shank" us both if we didn't come get her tonight for the meeting. she pulled her bike out of the back of it before my father came home to us curled up on the couch watching tv. "hey girls" My father had come to really like her and continuously mentioned how she was much better than "that boy". For starters she actually talked to him, about sports believe it or not where Edward would usually avoid him. Point one for her. She also would hang out here at the house where he could keep an eye on us as we weren't always alone, with him I was always being taken to his house, point two. He would also comment on "the way that girl looks at you bells." "hey dad how was work?"

"hey Chief" he gave her a smile at the name, he had already told her Charlie was fine but she was a stubborn one. "it was alright, nothing to crazy but a few disappearances past Port Angeles. I want you to be careful out there Catt you hear. And I would prefer Bella not going there to much until its solved." Before I had a chance to argue she answered "Of course Chief. Nothing will happen to while I'm around, but if that's what you wish I think we will stick to me coming down here to visit." I watched as he regarded her with a smile "I can't ask you to do that Catt."

"and you're not mon ange. But I to would feel more comfortable with you as far away from any danger." I let out a sigh knowing there was no point in arguing as I snuggled closer into her arms. I sat there silently watching the tv for awhile as they chatted about some game or something. "you sure its safe for you to be riding that thing that far this late?"

"ah no worries Chief. Safe as can be."

"you can stay you know, but I want that door open."

"I appreciate the offer but I cannot tonight. I have a few things I need to do at home."

"your leaving?" I asked as I finally caught up to the conversation. "Aye, had you not been so lost in your head you would have known that." I rolled my eyes at her tease and my fathers chuckle. "yah yah I'll walk you out." As soon as we got to the front door, "is there any way I can convince you to st-"

"not a chance. I'm going with you." She let out a sigh before pressing her warm lips to mine softly. "As you wish. I will come back before midnight then and drag you through your window." It came out so exasperated I had to send a little smack to the side of her head though all she did was laugh. "can you come back sooner?" her head tilted cutely, "like immediately?" I encouraged. "I do not follow mon ange."

"Park your bike somewhere and come back, my window will be open." Her eyes widened for a moment but not she nodded "as you wish, I will be there."


	11. Chapter 11

Once I was back inside I said my goodnight to Charlie and went to take a quick shower. I dried off and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, she was sitting on the desk chair with her legs crossed when I entered my room again. "sorry I took so long" I uttered still drying my hair. "you didn't." he murmured her eyes never leaving me. A few minutes of her staring and I finally voiced my concerns, "will we be safe?"

"I would never allow any harm to come to you, nor Lauren."

"I know, I meant we, as in you to Catt. They have the whole pack."

"they are no threat I assure you mon ange."

"why do you call me that?" she looked taken back by my sudden question, "because you look like an Angel, and you are mine. Not that you are a possession or anything, if it bothers you I can stop, I-" I let out a little laugh as she rambled on, she has become even more cockier since I agreed to be her girlfriend, but still had her nervous little cute moments. "it's fine I don't mind, I was just curious. I like it." a true smile lit up her face again, so different then that sexy smirk of hers but no less breathtaking. "then I am glad, now come here, it has been to long since you were in my arms."

"it's been like 30 minutes" I rolled my eyes but slid into her arms non the less. Her legs uncrossed as she pulled me into her, her hands roaming my back and hips. Mine wound around her neck as I pulled her to me for a kiss. Her warm lips tugged on mine and soon her tongue was sliding past them. As usual the contact brought a quiet moan from us both, her hands gripped me tighter pulling my hips into hers and I gasped at the contact. She took that moment to drag her lips down my neck to the base of my throat where she began to suck gently, my hips jumped forward when her hands moved to be cupping my butt. I shivered at the sensation of her growling against me, her teeth scraping against my neck. I froze momentarily worried she may have lost control of her-self but her tongue licked out a moment late before she pulled back. Her eyes were no longer human, but they were trained on what could only be a red mark on my neck in satisfaction. Another throaty growl left her and the next thing I knew my back had hit the bed and she was straddling my hips. Her hips slowly jerked against mine as she looked down at me with fire in her panthers eyes sending shivers of pleasure through me at every thrust. My hands went to her waist as I sat up to bring our lips together once more, it was my turn to shove my tongue past her lips as I gripped her, pleased at the hungry growl that left her I urged her hips getting more and more frustrated at the layers of clothes between us. Her hand tangled in my hair a nonstop vibrating in her chest. With each thrust of her hips against mine I could feel the heat of her core, and I could feel myself getting closer and closer.

She ripped her lip from mine gasping for air and she has never looked hotter before. And then she was gone, a blanket was thrown over me as she disappeared and before I could ask what I had done wrong a nock had sounded at my door. "Bells you awake?"

"kinda, what's up dad?" I murmured using sleep as an excuse for my hoarse voice, "I just got a call from the precinct, I have to take off and probably won't be back until later tomorrow night. Will you be ok?" I took in a deep breath "that's fine dad I'll be fine. Just be careful."

"Always, I'll see you late, love you."

"love you to dad." As soon as I heard the door shut I threw the blanket back and Catt stepped out of my closet, her breathing was shallow and she appeared to be trying to get control over herself. "I-I apologize if I-if I over stepped mon ange."

"you definitely didn't'" I whispered back to be rewarded by that smirk that weakens my knees. I let my head fall back on to the pillow and tried to control my racing heart knowing I cant be making this easy on her. She slowly crawled over taking the spot beside me as if she could read my mind "you are never in danger from me mon Coeur." She murmured before laying a hand o my stomach. "perhaps you should get some sleep before we head out, there is still a few hours left." So with that I pushed her onto her back and curled up into her side as her arm came around to hold me tight, I slowly drifted off with the heat of my girlfriend burning into me.

Catt POV

I laid there for 30 minutes with my mate in my arms just staring at her peaceful form as she slept. 30 minutes before I realized how much of a creeper I was being. With a sigh I leant over my sleeping girl and grabbed her phone and began scrolling through it, _I knew you were the jealous type, but I didn't think you to be that type of girlfriend._

" _shut up Saphira I'm not. I'm getting Jacob's number._ " her laughter bounced around in my head as I found his number and typed it in my phone. I quickly sent the message:

 _Me: I need to know Bella with be safe tonight._

 _Jake: Catt?_

 _Jake: she will, we don't hurt humans. And if Sam tries anything he will regret it._

 _Catt:…thank you. I can handle Sam and any he commands, but not if I am to focused on her safety._

 _Jake: I will see you soon._

I didn't bother typing a reply as her heartrate picked up, looking down expecting to see her beautiful chocolate eyes open she surprises me once again throwing a leg over my waist and burying further into my chest, a breathy moan of my name escaping her lips. I bit back my own moan and stopped breathing as soon as the sweet scent of her arousal hit me. _Dear goddess this woman will be the death of me._

I laid my head back and shut my eyes trying to gain some kind of peace and control, only for them to shoot open a second later a hand firmly groped my breast possessively. I knew my eyes were no longer human as my chest vibrated.

The noise must have woke her as she her rate increased once more before her eyes opened, as soon as she noticed our position she went from sleepy to horrified in seconds her face turned beet red. Before she could utter a sound I ground out "perhaps you should put some pants on so we can go get Lauren. She nodded her head wordlessly doing as I suggested.

The walk to Lauren's in the dark was a silent one, not even the creatures of the night were around, probably sensing a bigger predator. "I sent her a message to meet us outside." A nod was my only reply as these emotions waged war in me, _goddess help me I'm going to take her._ I heard her tiny sigh but had no time to reply as we were already here and Lauren was waiting. "so how exactly are we getting to this place?" she asked as we were far enough away from her house and at the tree line. "I'm going to carry you."

"both of us?"

"yes."

"wow." Bella asked no questions as she climbed onto my back, I then swooped a shocked Lauren into my arms, I took off slowly as to not frighten her, but still faster than any human capable of. I set them down "that was amazing" she said breathless, "do you guys do that a lot?"

"Sometimes." I let their voices fade out as I listened to the wind rushing through the forest, the wolves weren't here yet, but they were on their way, the ground barely vibrated with the force of their weight, I'm guessing a few miles out still. "Catt?" I turned at the soft voice, a million questions and concerns on her face, "they are on their way, maybe another few minutes."

Once those few minutes passed I heard the stomping, the growls as they clambered their way to us making way to much noise. I shook my head and stood from the log I silently sat at, much to Bella's concern. Both girls joined my sides as the first wolf broke free of the trees. He was centered and a large black wolf, a snarl was on his lips as he looked to me and then Lauren, it had to be Sam. What could only be Jacob stood on his left, he was bogger than the fake Alpha and a red-ish brown color, his eyes held intelligence he didn't wean to possess, he was a child thrown into a life he didn't want. But those eyes it up when they landed on my mate, a dopy dog grin on his face. 10 other wolves of various sizes and colors soon followed them, some with similar snarls as Sam, some with wary glances, and some with excitement and interest. "I'm guessing this was just for show and you will be changing back so we may actually speak?" I rose a brow at the wolf and let my voice become bored and uninterested. The wolf that was Jacob let out a chuffing laugh soon followed by a few others. The wolf in question sent me a glare before he and a few others went back behind the trees to change. He came stomping back out glare still on his face followed by Jacob, Leah, Seth and Paul. "what is she doing here!" he gestured to Lauren. "well, it does involver her does it not? That kind of makes this her business."

"she is human and knows our secret!"

"Sam calm down" Jacob reasoned. "are we here to listen to you state the obvious or will you just get on with it and tell me what you want?" he let out a pathetic growl "how do we know you aren't a threat to the humans!? And she won't go running her mouth about us!"

"because if she did that would also endanger me, not something I want to do, and I trust her." I saw her quickly turn to look at me from the corner of my eyes, "and by now I am sure you saw my conversation with Jacob in his head yes? Then you are aware I am no more a threat to them, then you."

"we aren't the threat!" I raise a brow and watch Jacob try to hide a smile knowing what my words will be. "And yet here you are, trying your hardest not to lose control." He froze momentarily before the shaking came back tenfold and he bursts onto all fours. Jacobs pleas fell on deaf ears as he launched across the river at me, I met him half way slamming his muzzle shut before tossing him to the side by his furry little head. . And then I was standing before the awestruck humans once more. I looked him in his hate filled eyes "the only thing I will become a threat to is you if you out my mate in danger like that again" I threatened. The rest of the wolves started to get antsy, the ones who still followed the fool growled lowly. I pulled on a fraction of my alpha powered and gave them a roar that silenced them quickly tails between their legs, even Sam dropped to his belly, though he glared with such hatred and embarrassment. "ENOUGH" even I was startled as Jacob voice boomed out. "As rightful Alpha I strip you of the title and take my place. You ungrateful excuse of a wolf are the only danger to this pack, she could have slaughtered us all because of you! And their lives, these young lives would be on your hands for attacking her mate! My sister!"


	12. Not a chapter but could use some help

Sorry guys this isn't a new chapter, though I am working on it and hope to have chapter 12 soon. I'm trying to write longer chapters, but I just got back from vacation so haven't had the time. I was hoping for some input though, I had initially thought of adding Kate Denali into the relationship with Bella and Catt, now I am not so sure. I would appreciate any feedback or opinions on the matter. I do plan on having the Cullen's make an appearance just not completely sure yet as well as the Denali's. Thanks guys, I will try to update soon.


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update guys just back into school and work is taking up all my time and sanity. Plus, I wanted to post the other story while it was in my head as well as working on my own book. Hope you guys still like it. will try to update again soon.

CHAPTER 12 Bella

I tried to keep track as my girlfriend paced inhumanly fast from where I sat in the living room, Lauren doing the same from next to me. "Catt?...CATT!" the blur stopped in the middle of the room as she turned to look at me, her breathing shallow. I held out my hand and she flashed to my side to take it in an instant. "I get your upset-" I gripped her hand tighter when she went to pull away. "I get that your upset, but you need to calm down. We are all fine and-"

"you could have been hurt! He launched right at me, you were right there Bella!"

"I know that! But we're fine!" her reply was a savage growl as she shook here head mumbling of Sam's death under her breath. "can we please focus on better things right now? Sam's not alpha anymore, we don't have to worry about the wolves right now."

"wolves break free of packs all the time Bella-"

"Catt."

"-ok…ok. I'll let it go-for now."

"thank you. Now. I think it's time for bed. I made up the guest room for Lauren while you were trying not to throw anything." She had the decency to look sheepish at my joke. "Sorry. Ok, you go on to bed I'm just going to-"

"Nope. Goodnight Lauren."

"Night." With that I was dragging my stubborn mate up the stairs towards my room. Once inside I made sure the door was shut firmly before turning to where stood in the middle of the room. "I'm really not tired babe but you should get some rest." Wrapping my arms around her waist hers automatically encased me as I try to catch her eye, "please Catt, for me?" I knew it wasn't fair but I also knew it would work as she let out a sigh. "do you have anything I could sleep in?" placing a grateful kiss to her lips I grab her some shorts and a t-shirt. "Thank you."

"you know damn well I had little choice Bella." She sent me a small smile before flashing to change in the bathroom, she knows it still new territory for me, even after our heated make out session. I changed as well while she was in there. I was sitting under the covers when she came back in and flopped ungracefully onto the bed before scooting in with me. I slide into her open arms wordlessly laying my head on her chest listening to her slightly faster heartrate until I fall asleep.

When I woke up the first thing I had noticed was the absence of my girlfriend, and from the lack of heat on the bed I'm assuming she has been out of bed for a while. With a groan I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom before joining the noise downstairs. Lauren sat at the table sipping on her coffee as Catt stood in front of the stove flipping bacon, still wearing my clothes. And she looked downright sexy doing it. I couldn't help but walk up behind her after a good morning to Lauren and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. "how long have you been awake?" I murmured. "not long" she murmured back tilting her head to send me a small smile. Pressing a quick kiss to her jaw "the fact that my bed was cold tells me otherwise."

"are you suggesting my only use is to warm your bed Isabella?" she purred out as she slowly turned in my arms, my face darkened as Lauren let out a laugh. "that's not what I meant and you know it." her green eyes sparkled as she stared down at me, "mmm but of course mon ange. Sit, your breakfast is almost done." Placing another kiss to her lips "you didn't have to cook."

"aye, but I wanted to." She placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns in front of me and Lauren before grabbing her own. After a few bites in silence Lauren spoke up, "Thanks for letting me stay her last night Bella. It was nice to sleep through the night."

"no problem, I hope you didn't get I much trouble for it though."

"don't worry they probably didn't even notice I was gone." She spoke as if it was nothing and a normal occurrence. I shared a look with Catt before she spoke, "that reminds me. As of right now my place is only a studio, so I have arranged to have another room added to it, if you decide to accept my offer?" once again Lauren looked close to tears, "I would really appreciate that Catt, but you don't need to put in a whole new room for me, the couch would be fine until I can afford my own place."

"no. I will not be making you sleep on the couch for an unforeseen amount of time. It will not take long for it to be built, I have hired good workers. And if it is the money it is no problem, when you live as long as me, you can acquire quite a bit of it." I reached over and squeezed my girlfriends hand, amazed at her generosity. She laced our fingers and bring my hand to her lips. "as I said Lauren, you are important to Isabella, and Isabella is important to me, as are you." She looked at her for a moment before turning to me, "your girlfriend is kind of awesome Bella." I let out a little laugh, "yah, yah she is."

 **2 weeks Later**

This is it, I am officially going crazy, no my girlfriend is driving me crazy. For starters I have hardly seen her in the past week, she's always with Jake and the wolves since he requested her help with training and teaching them. When she isn't she's in Port Angeles overseeing the work on her place. And to top it off, we still haven't spoken about what happened that night before the meeting. She was pulling away and it was driving me crazy. It didn't help that Mike and Jessica would still ask me questions about her like crazy. This is what brought me to pacing my room like a crazy person while I waited for her to show up, I had to practically beg her to stop by on her way to the Rez and that's just bull. My own fucking girlfriend and I had to beg! "this is fucking ridiculous." I mumbled to myself before jumping at the voice in my doorway, "you know I have learned that when you start cussing its best to stay back, shall I return later?" I spun around to face the object of my frustration "NO!" her eyes widened at my outburst but I stood my ground lowering my voice "we need to talk." For a split second I saw a million emotions swirl in her eyes before she shut them all down. "as you wish." She took a seat at the desk and crossed her legs before giving me her full attention. "what's going on Catt?" a frown marred her face as she tilted her head cutely, "I do not follow? Why would you assume something is wrong?"

"because you've been ignoring me!" I all but shouted. "I have not! I have just been busy with the wolves and-"

"I know Catt! Your busy with the wolves, your busy with your place, your busy with the garage! When can you busy with me!" I tried I really did but I couldn't stop the tears from falling as old pain resurfaces, I couldn't help but compare her distancing her-self from the time when he distanced himself. I knew I sounded like a clingy needy girlfriend but I couldn't stop. Confusion and pain filled her expression, "Isabella-" her phone interrupted and a watery chuckle left me, "you better get that, the wolves are probably wondering where you are."

"it can wait-"

"no I'm sure it cant. Just go. We can talk later." Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find something to say, "as you wish" is what she said as she walked out the door. As she left me there with tears streaming down my face.

 **Catt POV**

Why do I feel like I just made a huge mistake, why do I feel like my hearts on fire and my heads going to explode. _Because you are a fool._ Ughh. Damnit Saphira I don't understand this. _Your mate, our mate is upset, and it is because of you, what don't you get?_ "why! What did I do!?" I practically growl out as the woman walking down the street gave me a concerned look. I climbed into my car quickly pulling out of her driveway and away from this human. _Our human Catt._ "I know Saphira!" _then what are you doing?_ The wolves- my reply was cut off as once again my phone rang, "hello?"

" _hey Catt, just wondering where you are._ "

"Jake, yah I'm on my…" what am I doing? I pulled to the side of the road as another stab went through my heart. _"Catt?"_

"I'm here Jake, look I'm not going to make it today, I have some things to take care of."

" _oh, ok no worries, hope everything is ok. Il see you later tell Bella I said hi, and to come visit soon._ "

"I will" I murmured back before hanging up. _Have you come to your senses child?_ "what do I do Saphira? I can barely look at her without wanting to jump her!" she was silent for a moment, _is that what this is about? You wanting to mark your mate?_ She's not ready, she still has time to change her mind. She still has a chance to- _you sound like HIM._ "What?!" _you do, is this not her life? Is this not her choice? Has she not already chosen you? You need to speak with her, you have brought about all of her past fears with this._ I am not him! _Prove it._ was all she said as she faded to the back of my mind.

I quickly pulled back onto the road and floored it to the one little store this rainy town had. As soon as I made my purchase I was once again hauling ass down winding road back to my mates. My heart was racing slightly faster than normal as I knocked on the door. And it cracked at the pain I put on my mate's face when she answered the door.

 **Bella POV**

For the past 45 minutes I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up and tears streaming down my face as I tried to figure out what was wrong with me. Besides the fact that I as human and they, they were- _She_ was a goddess. The loud knocks on the front door broke me from my thoughts as I wondered if they would go away if no one answered. Dragging myself up and then down the stairs since Charlie was down fishing with Billy. I opened the door not prepared for the sight, Catt stood there nervously with a bouquet of white roses surrounding one red. She finally looked me in the eyes, "I am not Him. Please do not think so little of me." She looked close to tears herself, something I have never seen in her before. "I am sorry Isabella. I have been ignoring you, I have been avoiding you, I have my reasons and they are foolish. If you wish to speak we will. If you wish for us to sit in silence we will. If you wish for me to leave, I won't. I am not him Isabella." I couldn't control myself any longer and launched myself at her, she caught me easily, she always did. I don't know how long we stood there with me silently crying into her shoulder and her murmuring soothing things into my hair, but it was interrupted by a throat clearing. Pulling away I saw my dad standing there with all of his fishing equipment looking stern as he took in the flowers, "am I interrupting something?" She beat me to a reply, "not at all Chief, I had made a big mistake and I am simply trying to gain your daughters forgiveness, if she'll give it." his eyes widened at the honest reply his mind probably in the same boat as mine, he never would have done that. All I could do was nod at her before turning to my dad, "were going to go talk upstairs dad." After a moment he nodded his consent and I dragged her up there. I didn't bother closing the door cause I no he wouldn't approve but as soon as we were in the room I slammed my lips to hers. I slid my tongue against her lips and she quickly granted me access. We both moaned as our tongues warred and a growl built in her chest before she pulled away with a gasp her eyes no longer human, "that-that is why- I was avoiding you." Frowning in confusion "I don't understand, do you not like kissing me? Did I do something wrong?"

"no mon ange. You did nothing wrong, I-its just-argh." She took a step back and began to pace, "Bella, I-you are-its taking everything in me not to jump you!" my eyes widened at her whispered shout. "oh" what else could I say to that. "Yes, im sorry, it's just everything in me is screaming at me to take you, to mark you. To make you 100 percent mine."

"but I am yours."

"I know that, you know that. But my beast need everyone to know that."

"I see, so you have been avoiding me so you-wouldn't jump me?"

"yes."

"why didn't you just tell me?"

"tell you I could barely control myself from attacking you?" she shook her head in disgust. "Catt come here."

"I don't think that's wise. I am already fighting the urge to take you, and I doubt your father would appreciate that very much." My face warmed at her words. "..is that why we haven't talked about that night?" she let out a strangled sound at the thought, "Goddess Bella I am so sorry for that."

"why?"

"besides the fact that I was practically dry humping you!? I shouldn't have let things go that far, I shouldn't have pushed you, I-"

"Catt! Stop. I could have told you to stop Catt, and I believe you would have without a doubt if I had. But I didn't, I didn't want you to." My face heated up at the admission, and it stayed that way at the next, "I'm not mad at you Catt, I-enjoyed that very much." I walked slowly towards her as she watched my every step, taking her hand in my own I use the other to cup her cheek and bring her lips to mine in a soft kiss. When we broke away I gasped out "I love you." Her eyes shot wide, I had not meant to say it, I knew I felt it but I didn't mean to say it so soon. No point in taking it back. Her eyes shot wide and her mouth dropped open, "you- you love me? Truly?" looking into her eyes swirling with emotions I could say that without a doubt I was irrevocably in love with her. "Yes Catt, I love you, I am very much in love with you."

"…oh shit" she gasped out, that was not what I expected, or wanted to hear, but before I could think on it my back hit my bed and her lips mashed with mine. My arms went around her waist as she straddled me, when she pulled away from the heated kiss her eyes were the eyes of a panther, her ears were no longer human, and there was a tail swishing behind her, she looked down at me with could only be described as awe. "I love you to Isabella."

For the first time in the time I had known her, she finally let a few tears slide down her face, she didn't bother wiping them away as she placed kiss after kiss on my face, neck and shoulder as I just held onto her. Thankfully my father never came up to check on us while she was all Were'd out. She murmured "I love you"s over and over into my hair. She never once seemed close to losing it, minus the tail and what not.

It took 20 minutes to get her to be able to change back, she was bouncing around the entire time, through her I love you s she was able to explain to me that when her emotions become too hard to control it happens. Rarely, but it happens, and I had apparently just thrown her emotions for a loop. We were finally able to make it downstairs when Charlie yelled up he had ordered pizza and it was here, but her smile never dimmed as her tail and ears disappeared. This girl was something else for sure, and I wouldn't change her for anything. She hadn't let my hand go as we made our way to the kitchen where my dad already sat "everything alright girls?"

"Fantastic Chief" she sent him a beaming smile he couldn't resist returning, "good good."

They chatted about some game or another as we ate, I added in when necessary but mostly enjoyed watching them interact. "I've been meaning to ask you Catt, you own that garage right?"

"yes sir."

"what about school?"

"hmm, I tried it awhile back, wasn't a fan, but I am actually thinking of going back."

"oh? What would you major in?"

"psychology probably, or law. Or hell psychology in law." She sent him a wink he laughed at. "good girl. School is important. Can't wait for bells here to graduate, its coming up fast. Any plans Bells?"

"uh not really not yet."

"well you better get to it kiddo. I'm going to head to bed now, goodnight girls, you know you can stay Catt but the door."

"yes sir." ." He left us sitting in the kitchen alone. "will you be staying?" I asked, "do you want me to stay?"

"you know I do Catt." she chuckled quietly "as you wish mon ange. I wish to speak more with you anyways, if your not to tired?"

"sure what about?"

"hmm why don't we get ready for bed first yes?" I quickly took a shower as she changed into something to sleep in. when I entered the room she was already under the covers scrolling through her phone and my heart warmed at the sight, it was so, so domestic. "are you going to continue to stare or join me? I have no objections either way, but would much prefer you in my arms." I rolled my eyes at her as I climbed under the covers next to her. "what did you want to talk about?"

"Saphira." My body froze as my eyes narrowed "and whose Saphira?" she looked up at me and smiled, "I must say Isabella, a jealous you is quite-attractive." I rose a brow, wait was I jealous? The thought of another with her came to mind and yup definitely jealous. "well?" was all I could utter. "she is my beast."

"…what?"

"Saphira is the spirit, the panther inside of me. She is the one in charge on full moons."

"oh, is she dangerous?"

"ha! Very she is one of the most dangerous beings I have ever came across. But she is on our side, and quite besotted with you."

"so…shes the one who imprinted on me?"

"correct."

"I see."

"she is, well she is inside of me for a lack of better words. She is, hmm, we can speak she is very much real to me. and well, a full moon is approaching, a little late this month but still. It is next week."

"and Saphira will be in charge?"

"sometimes yes. I do not wish for this to scare you, as I said she would not harm you, but she will make me much more, possessive."

"ohhh, ok."

"ok?"

"yah I'm sure a possessive you is hot. Its fine." She let out a sigh and rested her head against the wall behind her, "I love you Isabella Swan."

"and I love you Catt LeValken." We scooted down until I could lay my head on her chest and wrapped an arm over her stomach, hers encircling my waist. I drifted into a peaceful sleep quickly surrounded by her warmth.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Catt**

I woke up to a bright light shining through the window and onto my face. _Since when is_ _Forks sunny?_ The light laughter of Saphira echoed in my mind. The next thing I noticed was the lack of my mate in my arms. Letting out a groan as my back popped mid stretch, the scent of pancakes reaches my nose shortly after I rolled out of her bed. I throw on some clothes I had started leaving here and trudge my way down the stairs to the kitchen, my mate stood in front of the stove making pancakes as her father ate and read the newspaper at the table. _You can still get news papers?_ Apparently. "Morning Catt."

"Morning Chief. Isabella."

"Morning babe." I placed a gentle kiss to her cheek as she handed me a cup of coffee. "thanks love." I took a seat across form Charlie "any plans today while Bella is at school Catt?"

"I was going to drop her off then head to Port Angeles to check on the garage. May also look into Port Angeles College, I only need like two classes to finish my Bachelors, so yah."

"really? That's great then. I better get going down to the station. See you girls later."

"bye dad"

"see ya Chief." As soon as he was out the door I had my mate in my lap as she let out a little adorable squeak "Catt!"

"what I missed you!"

"I literally spent all night in your arms babe." She said but snuggled into me anyways, "yes well, details."

"what are you really doing today?"

"I did not lie to your father. So while I suffer through your absence I will be checking on the garage, the apartment, and maybe take a look around to see what's going on with the disappearances."

"Catt! You can't go alone what if- mmph" I silenced her with a kiss. "Babe relax, I will be fine I'm made of fire remember, and I have claws."

"yah but what if your outnumbered or you get hurt and I won't know, Catt no one would know and-"

"Isabella relax. I will be fine, I have lived this long, I will not be bested I assure you." I could tell my words did nothing to quell her worries, "ok how about this, I only go If I have time before picking you up, and I will check in with you every hour?"

"I- I guess that will have to do, just promise me you will be careful? Please."

"I promise" I murmured against her lips, "now come one and let's eat I have to get you to school soon."

As usual her little friend Mike stared as I kissed her goodbye, I deepened it as he watched, so there were no doubts whatsoever that she was mine and he had no chance in hell. "I'll see you after school."

"yah-yah. I love you."

"I love you to Isabella."

I watched her walk into the building with her friends and that tweeb before climbing back into my Camaro, _I think I'll grab my bike when in Port Angeles instead._ As soon as I was out of Forks my pedal hit the floor, I made it back home in record time the burn throughout my body getting worse and worse. I was tapping my foot the entire lift ride up. Once upstairs I noticed the almost finished room before flashing to the kitchen and grabbing a blood bag form the fridge, I didn't bother heating it up before quickly gulping it down, shuddering the entire time. When every drop was gone I grabbed another one and slid it into the microwave to heat up. I drank this one a little slower as the burn lessened with each swallow. Then I headed for the bathroom and stripped down for a shower, not bothering to look into the mirror I already knew my eyes were no longer human and I would need to wear my glasses when I pick Bella up.

Once I was out of the shower and dried off I grabbed some jeans and a tank-top before throwing on my boots with a metal heel and jacket. With that done I decided to take to the streets on foot as I would have a better chance of sensing anything. I hit the garage first on my way down just to make sure the new employee, since I wasn't able to be here that much lately, was doing ok. Then I walked down the most dangerous parts of Port Angeles hoping someone would try something and give me some kind of lead.

Nothing. _That's because there is nothing here Catt, I sense nothing._ Great. We will have to come back at night maybe. Just as I was about to turn around and head back I caught the scent, it was stale and old, but it was vampire. Saphira? _a couple days at least, maybe longer. But worth a try._ With that I turned and followed the scent for 15 blocks before it turned down a dark alley way that reeked of death and wet dog. The alley was a dead end with a tall building blocking the way, but the scent didn't continue past it. I gave Saphira a little bit of control as my eyes changed and the world around me brightened, _there!_ There was a basement window visible and on one corner was a wad of mangy fur stuck with some dried blood, kneeling next to it I took a sniff before a low growl left us, _Shifter._ The window opened easily and I slipped in silently. I held my breath for a moment before waiting and listening but nothing came, the scent was stale so I'm guessing they had already long moved on. I walked down the dark empty hallway as the stench of dog and blood got worse and worse, it led to an open warehouse looking room that had filthy cots filling it. That wasn't what had me gagging and nearly losing my breakfast, no it was the bodies, no, body parts that were strewn around carelessly. I have seen my fair share of death and gore, but this was a mess. They didn't even bother trying to clean it up and cover themselves. Are they trying to gain Volturi's attention? _We should deal with this Catt._ Aye. With that I closed my eyes and felt the familiar heat swell up inside of me and focused it in my hands before lashing out at the room. The bodies were the first I hit, I watched them turn to ash before my eyes before the fire spread to the cots burning any and all traces, shaking my head in disgust, these fucking idiots. _Catt, the sirens._ "I hear them" I murmured as I got caught in the flames, _CATT! We have to get out of here, burn and lets go!_ I jumped at the annoyance in Saphira's voice and with a wave of my hand I engulfed the whole building in flames and flashed back to the window I came from only to stop dead at the flashing lights on the other side. "well shit", the only reply she gave was a snort. I headed back for the room and hit the stairs across it my only thought was that Bella was going to kill me. once I reached the next floor I checked out the window to see I was on the opposite side and popped it open…with my fist, and jumped just as the flames reached the top floor hopefully keeping the attention of the firefighters. Not that it mattered they wouldn't find anything.

I quickly made my way back down the street as they struggled to put out a fire that wouldn't fade without my command. As soon as I was far enough away I called on the string that tethered the flame to me and watched it turn to mere smoke as my magic returned to me.

And now I smell like smoke. Great. Once I got home I threw on some new clothes and prayed she wouldn't be to mad, I mean I'm only going to be a little late and- "oh shit" _what?_ "…I forgot to text Bella." _Oh, yah you're in trouble._ With that thought I sent a quick apology to my love and was climbing onto my bike before speeding down the highway for Forks.

I was not at all surprised to see my mate standing there quite pissed off in the near empty lot. I was not surprised when she took the helmet and climbed on behind me without a word. I drove slowly to her house trying to buy some time and think of what to say to her. Once in her driveway she walked inside without a word leaving the door open for me. once she was in the kitchen I thought I'd give it a try "babe-" I stopped dead when she spun around to look at with fire in her eyes that even had me fearing for my life for a moment, "I'm- sorry, it's not much but all I have to offer you."

"for what Catt? Not doing as you promised? For-"

"I promised you I would be careful, and I was. I told you I would text and I forgot, I'm sorry."

"you forgot! You forgot to text your girlfriend? Who you knew was worried all damn day about you!" I flinched at the tone, I knew she was right but damn it's been years since I have had to check I with anyone! "your right. I'm sorry. I should have texted you as I told you I would, I did not mean to worry you." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, "did you find anything?"

"aye, a warehouse, empty now but it was used to house vampires and shifters alike."

"why would shifters work with vampires though?"

"not all shifters are like the boys on the rez Bella, not all are so blind. But at least we can count them out, I don't see them working with vampires." She let out a snort at the thought. "you didn't run into anyone?"

"no, the place had long been abandoned. And is now burned to the ground."

"why?"

"why did I burn it? because when it is discovered it would hit the news hard, and the Volturi would get involved at the implications."

"what was in there that would suggest anything not human?" I hesitated long enough to piss her off some more, "Catt-"

"bodies. That had been torn apart. It was a massacre Bella."

"…oh." I took my chances and walked up to her slowly taking her in my arm as she murmured a "why?"

"I don't know babe, but I will find out."

"not alone you aren't!"

"…Bella-"

"Catt!"

"…I will speak with the wolves."

"thank you" she murmured into my neck. "of course." Fucking hell, since when do I need help, no since when do I need fucking permission. _Don't Catt._ I'm 2000 years old Saphira! _And this is our mate._ I clenched my teeth to keep my mouth shut as her voice distracted me once more, "can I help." Sure why not lets send the human after them- _CATT!_ Shit I'm sorry you know how I am near the full moon! _Well control it around our mate for Goddess sake. "_ no Babe, we will deal with it, don't worry, I don't want you hurt. _"_

"because I'm human?"

"well, yes. I wouldn't want you involved no matter what you were though."

"….what if I was like you" she mumbled and I admit I froze. "what."

"It's just, well me and Lauren were talking."

"why do I feel like I should be sitting down Bella?" she flinched at my harsh tone and I felt bad immediately. Letting out a sigh I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her toward the living room where we sat on the couch. "ok, what exactly were you and Lauren talking about?"

"well, if I was like you-"

"no." I cut her off without much thought, it wasn't going to happen. _Catt- "_ NO Saphira! _"_ she jumped at my outburst, closing my eyes I run my hands over my face as I try to reign in the temper she shouldn't have to deal with. _It will happen Catt._ Not now and not because of this. "Catt-"

"I can't turn you Bella." I reply never opening my eyes. "you can't as in you don't have that ability, or you won't?"

"I told you what it was like- I told you I would rather be dead in that moment then live through it. why would you ask me to do that to you? I was born like this Bella, I had no choice, you do."

"And I'm choosing."

"your choosing wrong!"

"then what is this! What are we doing!" My eyes shot open at the pain in her voice. _The pain he has put her though is not so easily replaced by flowers Catt._ Ok. Ok. Ok. Breath. Letting my breath out through clenched teeth, "Isabella, I love you. _Please_ stop doubting that-"

"he said he loved me to Catt-"

"I AM NOT HIM!" I roared before flashing across the room so I wouldn't scare or hurt her anymore then I already have. "forgive me, I am, I am not myself."

"Catt-"

"we need- we need to have this conversation another time mon ange, please I beg of you. Be satisfied with the fact that I cannot turn you this close to the full moon."

"ok. Ok. Are you alright?" she asked as she slowly made her way towards me, why the hell aren't you running girl. _Because she loves you._ "I am fine mon ange." Her lips quirked up as she reached me running a finger over one of the now cat ears "these say otherwise." I little purr left my chest before I could stop it and she let out a laugh at the embarrassing sound. "that's cute"

"No it's not, I don't know what that was." Another little laugh as she rests her arms around my neck, "are we ok?"

"yes baby, I apologize, my temper is not at its best during the full moon, I should not have taken it out on you."

"mmm, are you feeding?" she asked as if it was the weather she asked about, "I- yes I had some when I went home."

"good." Damn this girl was something else. _We did get lucky did we not._ Indeed.

. "how did I get so lucky" I murmured before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and pulling away before I could take things too far. "I'm pretty sure I am the lucky one here."

"that would be up for debate. Now, are you hungry? I was thinking we could make dinner and then a quick trip to La Push?"

"thank you, I know that's not what you want to do."

"it's not. But if it makes you feel better. I will even try to control my mood swings while there hm." I joked out at the end. "I am sure they will appreciate that" she laughed out. "and dinner is done I just need to put it in the oven, I made it last night."

"perfect. We can get your homework done while we wait." A groan, "or just watch a movie and make out? I personally think that's a better plan."

"…Bella"

"don't act like you didn't think about it for a second Catt."

"yah yah let's go."

I pushed her towards the living not able to stop my self from smacking her ass, luckily all she did was raise an eyebrow at me that I growled back at, she does seem to enjoy it when I growl. For the next 45 minutes while dinner cooked I laid on the couch as she did her homework lending her some help when she asked. She refused to let me do it for her. As soon as the timer went off she got up from the floor in front of the table and headed to the kitchen as my eyes traveled to her swaying hips, I let out a little groan at the sight to quiet for her to hear. "Catt you gona eat babe?" I would love to eat-damnit. "Yah love I'm coming." I wish you were com-shit stop it! we ate in silence, mainly because I was stuffing my face to keep from saying something to her.

Once we finished dinner I cleaned up quickly so she could write a note for her dad if we weren't back before him. And then we were climbing into my car and winding down the road toward the beach. It didn't take us long with my driving. We pulled up to Jake's place hoping he wasn't on Alpha duty, we should have called. Luck was on our side though as he bound out the door before we were out of the car, "Bells!" he spun my mate around as I clenched my teeth and tried to remind myself he was like a brother to her, and mated.

Sorry I know its short and not the best ending type but will add again soon.


	15. Chapter 14

CH 14

I let out a sigh and send him a strained smile when he sets her down. "hey Catt" he held out his hand, "hey Jake. You got a minute."

"yah of course come on in. everything ok?" we followed him inside. "minor things." I rolled my eyes as Bella snorted. "alright what's up then?"

"as I am sure you have seen in the news people ate going missing in Port Angeles?"

"yah my dad just mentioned it the other day to me, you know something about it?"

"yes I went to investigate today-" "alone-" "right, yes I went alone, and found a building no longer in use. But the scent of wolves and vampires filled the place."

"I see. Non of my wolves would work with vampires willingly without a good reason. Even after everything you have taught us."

"I agree, and I have come to recognize your wolves, these were not of La Push. I want to search the city more, however Bella is not a fan of me going alone again." He sends her a smirk, "of course. When do you plan on going again? I can have Paul and Embry go with you, would that be enough?"

"plenty, and tomorrow evening if possible. I wouldn't ask as I can handle myself but Isabella is- well I do not wish to worry her while I am there."

"no worries, I would feel the same way of it were Leah."

"thank you, I truly appreciate this."

"yah of course. And I don't mean to rush you guys out but I have patrol now." I send the boy a smile, "of course, and if you could use help with anything you know where to find me." we said our good byes and he hugged her before we were back in the car and on the way back to her place.

"are you staying?"

"do you want me to?" she gave me a look that said _really?_ "I'm staying." I followed her up the stairs and didn't have the energy to make it to the bathroom to change so I stripped down and pulled on the shorts and shirt well aware of her eyes on me the entire time. I plopped down with a groan, _we still have a few days, you should not be this sore Catt._ I know. She went to the bathroom to change and then climbed into my arms where she drifted to sleep quickly. I however could not sleep as my mind went a million miles an hour thinking about what she said earlier. Why would she want this? _She wants forever Catt, with us, is that so hard to believe?_ Yes. _He promised her eternity, and then he took it back._ So she is with us for immortality? _You ask she not think so little of you, do the same for her child. That girl loves you._ A sigh escaped me as guilt crashes at the thoughts. Why Saphira? _why does she want to turn? Why does she want to spend forever with us? Or why does she love you?_ I paused at the last question, is that what has been bothering me? I never wanted a mate, I never thought I deserved on. _You are not who you use to be child._ I'm also not that different Saphira. how could she love me if she knew what I was back then, the monster I had allowed myself to be turned into. I enjoyed it Saphira. _We both did Catt, but that is not who we are anymore, and we will never be like that again._ How do you know? How do you know one day I won't break again? _Because I don't think she would allow it. Believe it or not Catt, who you are now is worth the love you don't think you deserve, and she loves you._ I laid there for the rest of the night staring at the ceiling as sleep just wouldn't come thinking of her words. She was right, she usually was, I didn't think I deserved to have a mate, to have someone love me so completely, especially someone as sweet and innocent as Bella. And she did, she loved parts of me that terrified myself, she was willing to endure hell to spend eternity by my side. And I didn't get it, I loved her, I know I did no matter how foreign the feeling was for me, but I did. And I know without a doubt when I wasn't blinded by the moons pull if she asked again I would not be able to deny her. I could deny her nothing.

I was still staring when the human in my arms started to stir, bringing my eyes to hers I catch her brown orbs focused on me. "morning."

"good morning, did you sleep well?"

"better than you from the looks of it." I smile tiredly down at her, "wasn't tired."

"Bull Catt."

"…just couldn't sleep love."

"is it because of the full moon in two day?"

"ehh kind of." Ok so that was only slightly not true, it is definitely making things harder to sleep. "well I suggest you sleep while I am at school then if you plan on going to Port Angeles tonight. I can drive myself and Lauren to school."

"But-"

"No Catt, go to sleep, please, for me. it will be fine." She crawled out of my arms and left the room, I heard the shower turn on a moment later and buried my head in the pillow with a groan as I tried not to think of her in there all wet.

I was starting to drift off buried in the blankets when I felt her enter the room but I didn't have energy left to do anything about it as she pressed a kiss to my cheek and walked out. I drifted into darkness shortly after.

When I woke up again my head was pounding worse than any hangover. With a groan I clutch my head and roll over burying my head back into the pillows and inhaling my mates scent just before my phone went off. Blindly reaching for it I answer without checking the ID with a mumbled hello, "Hey Catt It's Paul, me and Embry are on our way to Bella's, that's where were meeting you right?"

"huh? Paul? Oh yah, yah I'm at Bella's. when will you be here?" running a hand over my face I try to fight back the throbbing in my head, "probably 20 minutes or so with this rain."

"Ok perfect, thanks guys. Il see you soon."

"See ya Catt." I rolled over once again and tried to get up only to fall to my knees at the pain. Saphira? _I'm sorry Catt, I have no answers for why it's worse this month so early._ With a shake of my head I stumble back to my feet and towards my purse and swallow a few Fentanyl, the only thing I have been able to find to dull any of the pain at all. So far it's the strongest pain killer around. I take the few steps to the door slowly as my vision starts to clear a little and grab some clothes. I pulled them on slowly as every movement hurt, my muscles felt as if I had been working out nonstop for days and every step down took effort. I let out a sigh as I reached the last one and took in my mate sitting watching tv with her dad before she noticed me. A beautiful smile lit up her face before it quickly turned to concern and I tried to send her a reassuring one myself. "your awake."

"I am, how was school?"

"it was school, Catt are you ok? You don't look so good."

"she's right Catt you look like hell." I send the man a smile "why thank you chief" and laugh a little when he blushes "I just mean-"

"I know, don't worry, I am fine. But I am starving, did you already eat?"

"yah but I saved you a plate it's in the microwave." I place a kiss to her cheek, "your amazing thanks." I head for the kitchen as she followed me, she gently pushed me toward the chair at the table before heating up the food. "Catt maybe-"

"they are already on their way. I will be fine." I closed my eyes at my short response and try again, "really babe, I will be fine, I'll have two big bad wolves with me." she placed the food in front of me as I send her a smile. "will you be coming back after?" I take my time chewing as I think of a way to respond, "I think it would be best if I went home instead, tomorrow is the full moon."

"but you said I wouldn't be In danger?"

"and you won't, but that doesn't mean anyone else won't be." I tired to explain, but this girl had an argument for everything, "then wouldn't the forest be safer than a city like port Angeles?" I thought on her words, _she is right._ "perhaps during the actual change yes, but during the day, I would rather not put you through my-unpleasantness any more then needed." I stop up short on her next words "your not going to scare me away Catt." My reply was cut off by the nocks at the door though. "I will see." Getting up I hold in my groan and place a lingering kiss on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you to." And I headed through the house towards where the boys waited talking to Charlie, "see you later chief."

"see ya Catt, you guys be careful out in this rain please."

"Always Chief, bye babe!"

"bye." I threw up the hoot to my leather trench coat and trudged through the pouring rain to a truck that looked just as beat up as Bella's. "will this thing make it or should we take my car?"

"I say the truck, it brings less attention, no offence."

"non taken" as I jump into the middle seat and Paul takes the driver's side with Embry on my right.

With that he took off down the road, and surprisingly the thig ran pretty good, and was able to go over 60 which was nice. "so how is this going to go?"

"well Port Angeles is bigger than Forks, but it's not big. We could split up to cover more ground, you and Embry take one side I take the other an meet in the middle. But the second we catch anything call the others?"

"normally I would agree, especially because I have seen what you can do and know you can take care of yourself…"

"but?"

"but you look like shit Catt." My eyes widened at his blunt ness but my sharp reply died as I saw the concern in his eyes. _Most of them see you as a friend Catt, they care._ With a flinch, "I am- the full moon is tomorrow."

"it affects you this much?" tilting my head to Embry, "it's not supposed to, at least not until tomorrow. This would be normal tomorrow."

"why are you-sick-today then?" _good question._ "I have no idea. But were here, so let's get to work. That's my garage you can pull in there, we will have to take it by foot."

"at least you live by the harbor and we just have to make our way inland."

We decided to separate by only a few blocks as we made our way down the streets and they still sent me worried glances, it was weird, the only time o was ever use to those looks was because people were worried I'd snap. Shaking my head I continued walking the empty street trying to catch any scents as the rain pounded down on me. we made it about 2 miles before I had an idea and hopped up to the top pf the building and traveled from up there. Leaping from building to building I scanned the city for anything suspicious and let out a growl when nothing came up. Or so I thought, as soon as the growl left me it was echoed by another, spinning on my heels I crouched low just as vampire came flying at me. It hit me with a hard thud the heel of my boot catching on the edge of the building, next thing I knew I was mid-air trying to keep his arms from getting around me as we plummeted 5 stories down. With a solid kick to his torso I managed to push him away and flip around as I shifted into my half form to catch the ladder on the side of the building with my claws. I managed to slow my-self down enough to push off and land on my feet as he hit the ground like thunder. With a snarl I launched myself at him before he could pull himself up with a hand on his throat.

Looking into his feral eyes and the snarl on his face as well as the strength he was using to break free I could tell already he was a newborn. Two sets of footprints ran up behind me the loud noise informing me it was my two wolves. "fucking leech. You alright Catt? We saw you fall."

"Cats land on their feet." Embry let out a snicker as I looked back down "who created you and why?" his only response was a pathetic growl. Which was again interrupted by Embry "Catt you have a tail!" and I froze, shit, I only showed Bella this part of me. "Can we focus please?"

"right right. Alright leech, tell us what we want to know or Catt here is gona set your sparkly ass on fire." I send a smirk down at him as fire leaps in my eyes and I finally spot real fear on his face. "he'll kill me." he uttered. "it's not him who has you by the neck, who is he?"

"he'll kiss us all."

"the Volturi will kill you all with the messes you have been leaving behind. No give me a fucking **name**!" I roared. roared. All he did was shake his head and close his eyes waiting for the inevitable. With a sigh, "then tell me what he wants." Eyes open wide, "a girl."

"a girl?"

"yes, a human girl that got away or something. He said he's a hunter." My entire world froze, "a name, give me a name and I'll let you go, I'll give you a chance to disappear."

"Catt-"

"I give you my word." He swallowed unnecessarily a couple times as he thought over my words, "you promise?" Ignoring the wolves arguments, "I do."

"James, his name is James."

My mind blanked for a moment before spinning, he's dead, she said he was dead. Why lie about something like that? I stumbled off of the vampire who sat still for a moment before flashing off and down the street. My back hit the wall of the building as the boys came to check on me. "Catt what is it. do you know this vampire?" my breathing became shallow as I tried to retain some control of myself, "no, but Bella does." They went from shocked to confused to understanding in seconds. "are you going to go talk to her?"

"I'm not sure that's wise right now."

"Catt, you need to talk to her, but after you are in control."

 _They are right, as much as it pains me to think she may have lied, it is necessary._ "aye. We have all we are going to get, you guys head home, I'm going to go home for a moment."

"you sure?"

"yes." With that they were headed back toward the truck as I stood there soaking wet being pelted by the rain. I didn't bother going home, I didn't bother shifting back, I headed right for the forest.


	16. Chapter 15

**CH 15**

 **Bella POV**

Ok I was slightly going crazy, seems like a theme for me lately, but I can't help it. It was already 2 am and she wasn't here, I mean I know she didn't say for sure she was coming back, but she wasn't answering my text or calls. Even when we fought she would always at least answer my messages. Another sigh left me as I tried to refrain from pacing anymore and waking my dad and plop onto my bed. _Where the hell are you Catt._ Taking out my phone I decide to call Jake and see if he knows anything. " _hello? Bells is everything ok?_ " he sounded wide awake immediately, "hey Jake, yah, I mean maybe? I don't know. Have you heard from Catt?"

" _Catt? No I thought she would be with you by now?"_

"why would you think that? Have Paul and Embry already gotten back?"

" _yah they got back couple hours ago, said Catt was pretty upset but was going to head home then to your place. Did she not get there?"_

"no, and she isn't answering my calls or texts either."

" _hmm. Well Catts pretty tough bells I'm sure she's fine. But I will have the pack search the woods just in case."_

"that won't be necessary." I nearly leapt out of my skin at the voice coming from my open window. " _Catt?"_ a hand went to my heart as I took in her soaking form, she was wered out but otherwise looked to be fine. "Aye"

"thanks Jake, I'll talk to you later."

"…sure bells. Goodnight." I hung up without taking my eyes off of her as she crouched on the window seal. She was clearly fighting control but still so very careful not to dig her claws in the window. "Catt?" her emerald eyes flashed to me. "Catt talk to me."

"did, did you lie to me?" she whispered out and my heart broke at the defeated look in her eyes. "what? Catt no what are you talking about?" I got up and slowly walked toward her as her panther's eyes followed me, "babe what's going on."

"the vampire who bit you, what was his name?"

"what? It was James why?" taking her face in my hands her eyes close for a moment as I run one over her pointed ears and through her drenched hair. "is he dead?"

"yes, Edward showed up after he bit me and killed him."

"I thought Edward sucked the venom out?"

"he did, Catt what's wrong?"

"he killed this James, and then sucked the venom out? All before it was too late to stop the change?"

"I don't understand?"

"Bella, James is alive. He's the one creating the problems in Port Angeles."

"but, but Edward said- he said…"

"he lied." No, no he wouldn't have. _Of course he would have. He lied through our entire relationship._ "Bella"

"you thought I lied to you about it?" I watched her look down as memories seemed to flash behind her pained eyes. Bringing her face up to look at me, "your not Edward. And I'm not whoever your thinking about Catt." Eyes widened before a red tint entered them and I watched my Catt disappear, I went to take a step back when a hand caught my wrist lightning fast. " _Relax Isabella, I know Catt has informed you I would never harm you._ " I stood frozen looking into glinting eyes before it hit me, "Saphira?" a smirk similar to Catt's but with more fang lifted her lips, " _aye, tis me. and I must say, very few people have been able to put her in such a state, I expect nothing less from our mate._ "

"are you hurting her?" I demanded with what little force I could muster only for her to chuckle quietly, " _to hurt her would be to hurt me, I am her and she is me. we are one. And I am quiet fond of her. As I am of you. She has simply been, startled, enough to allow me to take control momentarily._ "

"why?"

" _mmm we have a past child, one I am sure she would share if asked, when ready. One she fears you will not accept, one she has yet to accept herself. She is back there now, the thoughts swirling in her mind, yet her focus is still on one, you. You have a question swirling in your eyes my dear._ " Startled my own eyes widen, "yes, Catt, she's been in pain lately, is this normal? She said yes but…"

" _but you doubt her words. Tis normal, to an extent, the day of the full moon is a day full of agony, agony I wish I could spare her but cannot. She should not have been in the condition she was in yesterday, I-have no answer as to why she was just yet._ " Yet? What does that mean? "but you're looking for one?"

" _aye, her mind, our mind, is full of knowledge long forgotten, sifting through it will take time. Your next question? I feel she will resurface soon._ "

"would she change me!? if I asked?" a slow smirk lifted her lips once more, " _you wish to join us for eternity?_ " she laughed quietly not giving me a chance to answer " _if you ask the right time, if you are sure without a doubt tis what you want, if you know the of the pain and suffering that comes with it. if you stay by her side, she will deny you nothing. My time is over today my dear, I so look forward to meeting again tomorrow._ " She purred out the last sentence as the red faded from her eyes. And then I tumbled back with her on top of me with wide eyes as she lost her balance. She took a few deep breaths before her accented outburst "fucking hell Saphira!" she whisper yelled still aware my dad was asleep down the hall. She slowly got off of me and brought me up with her. "Catt?"

"yes tis me, sorry babe."

"your fine, that was, interesting. We still need to talk though."

"yah, yah, uh can I dry off first, and you go to bed, and we will talk tomorrow."

"tomorrow is the full moon Catt."

"…you need your rest, I will be fine to talk, as long as I get to stay in bed."

"no, this can't wait. Here go dry off in the bathroom and put these on." For a moment it looked like she was going to argue before "yes dear" was mumbled and she walked off. I crawled back into bed to wait for her while thinking about why Edward would lie about James. She walked back in wearing some sweats and a white tank-top that was see through, she had also decided to skip on the bra. My eyes went straight to her chest as she continued to dry her hair with a towel. "how do you James is alive?" I asked to distract myself from staring. "A vampire attacked while we were searching, and before you ask no non of us were hurt. But I we managed to pin him down and got a name, after he told us what he was after."

"and what is he after?" she set the towel down on the chair before crawling up me on the bed until she was face to face with me, her tail swishing back and forth behind her. For a moment she just stared into my eyes before she moved in for a kiss, she deepened it almost immediately yet still careful of her razor sharp fangs. When she pulled away she didn't go far, pressing her forehead to mine, "you." A breathless huh was all I could manage. "he said that James was after a human girl who got away. You Bella." Oh, oh shit. "not that it matters, because he won't touch you." She said it so confident I just had to believe her, I know she would protect me no matter what, and that's what scared me most, I know what he's capable of. "Catt-" she shut me up with another kiss, her tongue slid against mine forcefully, I was panting for breath when she pulled away "I love you Isabella."

"I love you to. That's why I want to be with you tomorrow." Her head tilted as she regarded me, "you have school tomorrow, its Friday."

"I can miss one day, especially if you will be in pain."

"Bella-"

"Catt, please."

"ok. If that's what you want, on one condition."

"what?"

"get some rest." Chucking "ok, only if I get to sleep in your arms."

"uhh Bella I would love that, but I can't really change back right now, my claws aren't going anywhere until Saturday. I don't want to hurt you."

"you won't, now get under here, I'm cold." She did as I asked before carefully wrapping her arms around me, her tail doing the same as it draped over my waist. It wasn't long before I was out surrounded by her scent and warmth.

When I woke up I was no longer in her arms but she was still in bed. Pulling the covers back to where I could see her curled up by my feet in the fetal position her hands clutching her head still sound asleep. She was also still in her half were form with her tail laying across my legs. I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake her yet and make my way downstairs. With a quick check I can see my dad is already out at work thankfully. Going to the fridge I dig out the container I had stashed in the very back where it wouldn't be noticed and put it in the microwave. You would be surprised how easy it is to get some blood bags from the bank. While that heated up I made her some eggs and bacon not sure if she would be able to stomach it or not. Pouring it into a cup I grab the plate and make my way back upstairs to my room. When I got there she was just starting to stir and looked up at me through tired pain filled eyes. "morning."

"mmm morning." She mumbled before trying to bury herself back into the blankets, and then she shot up to a sitting position. "blood? Are you hurt? What happened?" _dear god this girl, in so much pain and still concerned about me._ "no babe I'm fine. Here." I handed her the cup. "what? Bella, why, how?"

"well you said you needed blood around the full moon. And since you're here instead of at home…I just thought it might help."

"how?"

"You would be surprised how easy it is to get some blood bags from the bank. Well actually I'm sure you're not since you have to do it every month, but still."

"you did that for me?"

"of course. I love you."

"…I love you to Bella. Thank you." She pulled me in for a slow kiss. I handed her the plate when she pulled away and ran downstairs to get my own. She was taking a sip when I returned and took a seat next to her. "I cane at downstairs if me drinking this makes you uncomfortable." Did it make me uncomfortable? She was drinking human blood right next to me on my bed. She wasn't hurting anyone, it's from a blood bag. It helps her keep control, and she can't live without it. "no babe it doesn't bother me." her eyes widened in awe and she just nodded her head. We ate in silence until the plates were emptied and I took them down to wash. Coming back up to her curled under the blankets again a thought hit me, "when does it start?"

"huh? The change?"

"yah, like your obviously in pain but when does the actual change start? I take it we will be going into the forest?"

"yes definitely. It starts a little after sunset. And I need you to promise me something."

"what?"

"when it starts I need you to stay back."

"what why? Catt I want to be there for you when you're in that kind of pain."

"I know, and I love you for that, but you can't right now. It's too dangerous. No matter what I need you to stay back. I am going to scream, I am going groan and moan. And I am going to thrash around, and I don't want to hurt you when I do. So, I need you to promise me, please." I thought about it for a moment before agreeing and then crawling back into bed with her to get some more sleep.

 **Hours Later**

When I woke up again the clock said it was 6pm and I could see the remaining sun rays fading through my window. "your going to need a jacket." I jumped at the words practically choke out from the chair. "Catt are you ok?"

"fine, but we need to hurry." Getting up I head to the bathroom and throw on some jeans and a sweater before grabbing my jacket. Catt threw on some sweats and a huge hoody to hide her ears and tail, from the sounds of the tv downstairs my dad was home and watching some game. "hey girls what's up?"

"hey dad, were going on a date. Movies dinner and whatnot, don't wait up."

"ok be careful and try not to be out to late please."

"sure dad. See yah."

"bye chief" she murmured. Once outside she handed me the keys to her car, and she never lets anyone drive her baby. Getting in without a word I pull out of the driveway and head for the turnoff that leads to our spot with the waterfall. The sun seemed to be setting faster and faster as she sat there groaning. I pushed the pedal further down and practically kidded into the spot. she had flung herself out of the car before it was stopped completely and fell to her knees. "Catt!"

"arghimfine. I'm fine. Lets go." This time it was she who stumbled over logs and rocks as we made our way to the waterfall. We had made it there just as the final rays of sun disappeared and plunged us to total darkness. It was pitch black out, the only sounds the running water and her labored breathing turning into groans of pain. Pulling the flashlight out of my jacket pocket I turn it on and immediately catch the feline eyes locked on me. They squint at the bright light before she bows her head a moan far worse than her previous ones leaving her. Sweat covered every inch of skin I could see matting her blood red hair to her face. She began to pull her clothes off painfully slow but with an urgency. She tossed them toward me one by one until she kneeled there completely naked with her claws diffing into the dirt. And then it began, her moans started turning to growls, fur started sprouting as she kept her face down toward the ground. Her half were claws started expanding until they were more paw like, and then her back arched up and a scream that would have woken the dead left her lips breaking my heart at the sheer amount of agony it held. Her body started to convulse violently as I tried to keep my promise and stay back when all I wanted to do was run to her. 15 minutes, for 15 minutes I watched my girlfriend, my mate, writhe around on the ground in pain as tears streamed down her face before Saphira finally took over and she practically bled into a panther. She was slightly larger than a natural panther, she laid on the ground panting before turning toward me. "Saphira?" still panting she managed to nod her head. "is she, are you, are you both ok?" another nod of her head, she took a tentative step toward me before freezing in place, her eyes locked behind me just as I heard the heavy breathing. Spinning around the light from my flashlight reveals a huge, and I mean huge, grizzly bear. I take a few steps back as it raises onto it's hind legs and lets out a roar. Catt, I mean Saphira, took that to her advantage and practically flew at him claws digging in as they tumbled backwards. She was off of it in an instant and crouch before me ready to pounce again. It let out another roar as it got it's footing that she echoed with her own that shook me to my core. The bear took a long look at her as she held it's eyes before turning around and taking off. Saphira turned back towards me and stalked up slowly like the predator she was, but I couldn't find it in me to fear her, Catt said she was very dangerous, but on our side. Once she reached me she nudged her head into my waist nearly nocking me over with the force. She did that thing cats do when they rub their faces against people or things, and now that I think about it Catt would do that to me every now and then when I was in her arms. I slid my hand through her fur and listened as she started to purr. . "do-do you need to hunt or anything?" she pulled back enough to look me in the eyes and shake her furry head. "what do you usually do then. Guess I should have asked that before you changed." A chuffing sound left her that sounded like a laugh. She pushed her head against my stomach to get me walking the flashlight leading a path, yet making everything else around us seem darker. I know she wouldn't let anything happen to me though. We walked in what seemed like circles for a while before I noticed we were almost at a cliff. We got as close as we could and sat at the edge where she curled around my back and looked out at the moon hanging over the ocean. . We sat there for what felt like hours, it probably was, but it was nice, I could feel the heat of her against my back as well as the vibrating of her purring. She lifted her head up from where it was on my lap and looked out into the sky, she got up and stretched digging her claws into the grass and dirt before walking closer toward the cliff. She just stood there staring for a while before letting out a piercing roar that most likely sent everything within miles running. For a second the wind picked up and I swear I heard it echoed through it. with a satisfied huff she turned back to me just as the first rays of light came above the horizon. As soon as she got to me she snaked between my legs so I was sitting on her back, since she stood at my waist it brought my feet off the ground a little ways, though startled squeak still left me and seemed to amuse her as she huffed again. She made her way through the forest slowly only picking up speed when my arms wound around her neck. She managed to make it back to the waterfall where her clothes still laid before the sun reached us, she lowered enough for me to grab them before taking off again for the car.

By the time we reached the car I could see clearly as the sun was almost over the horizon, as soon as I hopped off of her she stumbled. She shook her head before her entire body began to shake, and where it was bone breaking and painful convulsions to turn on the full moon, this looked like she just kind of bled back into her human self with a groan. Her naked form shaking the entire time she grabbed the hoody from my hands not bothering to put anything else on. "ello love" she rasped out as soon as she was able on her unstable feet. Her eyes bled back to her human emerald ones and she looked exhausted. "are you ok?"

"mmm fine. Starving, tired, sore, horny, but fine." She smirked tiredly my way as my face turned red. "right, well how about we stop at the diner real quick and I'll run in for take out, then we can head back to bed."

"aye, sounds good." She fell into the passenger side with a thud and I got in the drivers side, pulling out onto the road immediately her stomach growling the whole time. I was pulling into the parking lot of the diner within 30 minutes, getting out as she slept half naked in the seat I check my phone and see a message from my dad asking if we were alright, where we were and letting me know he was heading to the reservation to fish early in the morning. After ordering enough food to feed an army, or a were panther I send him a reply.

 _Me: sorry dad, were fine. After the movie and dinner we were to tired to drive back and stayed at Catt's. there was no trouble, on the way home now._ He responded immediately,

 _Dad: do we need to have the talk?_

 _Me: NO. nothing happened we just slept._

 _Dad: ok ok good, I'll see you tonight._

My face was a tomato by the time my order was ready. She jumped awake when I shut the car door. "we there?"

"almost."

She managed to stay awake until we pulled into the driveway and I ushered her in trying to keep my eyes off of her long bare legs. _Why? She's your girlfriend, your allowed to look._ Oh right. I pushed her into a chair and then watched her demolish 4 hamburgers, she was nodding off as she finished her last bite. "I think it's time to get you into bed."

"only if you get in bed with me" she slurred out. "ok Catt I'll be in bed with you but we have to make it up the stairs."

"mmm I like you in bed with me, I'd prefer you under me, and naked, but I'll take what I can get." I swear a tired Catt is a drunk Catt, that didn't stop my face from heating up though. "I think it's going to take all your energy getting up the stairs so let's focus on that and get some rest."

"hmm and after I am rested" she giggled, and Catt doesn't really giggle. "then we-we will talk about it."

"talking is no fun, I don't want to talk, I want to-" she was cut off when I pushed her onto the bed forcefully, I almost missed her "ooh kinky" that she murmured. "babe can you do me a favor?" her eyes widened as she responded "Anything! Name it and it is yours."

"get under the covers." She frowned but did as I asked, "your such a tease. It's not fair." She said it around a yawn as her head hit the pillow and she was out. With a sigh I put on some shorts and a t-shirt and crawled in behind her wrapping an arm over her waist and drifting off.

When I woke up next it was dark out and a hand was running through my hair. "your awake."

"I am" she whispered back. "how did you sleep? Are you ok?"

"I am fine mon ange I assure you. Not even sore anymore." She replied but there was a tightness in her voice, "what's wrong?"

"…nothing, it's just-"clearing here throat, "your leg Bella." Frowning in confusion before I realized I was half laying on top of her with my leg firmly pressed between hers, and she still wasn't wearing anything other than the hoody. "oh." I moved slightly only for her breath to be hissed out between clenched teeth. Looking up I catch her eyes just before they change. _Shit._


	17. Chapter 16

**I apologize for the late update. Life kinda hit from all sides, plus working on my original when possible. It is rated M, if that bothers you skip the first few parts. Well hope you enjoy and are still reading it. will** _ **try**_ **to update again soon.**

 **Chapter 16**

With every second of me staring into her eyes a growl had grown in her chest until finally passing her lips. My back soon hit the mattress and she hovered over me before pressing her lips to mine, and a hand came up to cup my cheek gently. The kiss so incredibly soft as her lips moved against mine, she pulled away to stare into my eyes once more, filled with so many emotions warring with each other. The hoodie had risen to rest on her hips as she straddled my waist. One hand went to her waist as she slowly ground into me, the other pulling her lips back to mine, her tongue warred with mine hungrily as she reached for the hem of my shirt, her hand hesitated as she tried to gain control and stop. I didn't want her to stop so I lifted enough for her to pull it over my head. A guttural growl left her as she practically ripped it off of me, her hand cupping my breast and squeezing lightly. Her thumb ran over the sensitive nub bringing a gasp out of me, she let me catch my breath by moving her lips down my neck leaving a burning trail. She took her time leaving a mark on my collar bone before moving down again. Her other hand had begun to run up and down my side lovingly as she quickly replaced the hand on my breast with her mouth sucking and running her tongue over my nipple. "Catt" I panted as she slid the pants I had worn to bed down my legs as she continued her path down my stomach, she placed a kiss on my hip bone and didn't stop until she was kissing the inside of my naked thigh from between my legs. She hesitated for a moment looking back up to my face, her expression asking permission, her eyes begging me not to stop her now, "please Catt, I need you." That was all she needed, my breath hitched as she took a long lick up my slit followed by a deep moan, she did it a couple more times before wrapping her arms around my hips and taking my clit into her mouth. "ahh fuck Catt" Threading my hand in her hair my back arched up, my hips jumping with each swirl of her tongue, her lips vibrating against me with her growl bringing me closer and closer. Her tongue swirled furiously over my clit as she pressed it down, the roughness of her tongue mixing with how wet she was making me driving moan after moan from me. She let go with a scrape of her teeth making me shiver and started to run her middle finger over my clit, I could feel her breath against my core as she slid her tongue around my entrance, my body tensed slightly as she slowly slid it in a little before removing it. She did this a couple times, me tensing less and less until she was able to slide her tongue in and out of me rhythmically with her finger on my clit. When I felt myself clench around her tongue I couldn't stop my back from arching off of the bed, the hand I had buried in her hair pulling her into me. The orgasm rocked through my body for what felt like forever until I was left lying there panting as she continued to leisurely lick up every drop, a content purr coming from her she climbed up my body and placed a soft kiss to the corner of my lips as I tried to catch my breath. As soon as I could I turned to look at the confident smirk on her face "shut up" I murmured against her, I could faintly taste myself on her lips when I pulled her into me again. "mmm your turn" I went to push her onto her back and repay the favor but she didn't budge, "I'm sorry my love, but I'm not nearly done with you."

"uhh babe, I'm not sure I could-mph" she shut me up with a rough kiss, "I guarantee you can." Her hands roamed my body before sat up and pulled the hoodie over her head. A whole new flood of want hit me at the sight of her completely bare to me. She quickly straddled my thigh, the wet heat of her core against me sending shivers down my spine, cupping the side of my neck she kissed me again with a moan as her hips jumped against me grinding into my thigh. She positioned a finger at my entrance, "can I?"

"huh" can you what? what do you- oh-oooh. "yes, please." She slid the finger in slowly her hips never stopping their motion, "shit Bella." She moaned "fuck baby your so tight." Her hips moved quicker and she added a second finger to the thrusts, my body tensed at the quick pain and I clutched at her, "sorry-sorry" she panted, "it's fine, I'm fine, it couldn't be avoided. Just go slow for a moment."

"of course mon Ange." She removed the fingers almost all the ways before sliding them in slowly, it was only a couple of seconds before I was begging for more. "Catt please more." She upped the pace without question her hips once again riding my thigh frantically, "Bella-fuck Bella." I could tell the way her hips were jumping she must have been as close as me, "Catt, cum baby, cum with me."

With the last few thrusts she was writhing as her orgasms hit, mine followed shortly after as I watched her come undone on top of me. She slouched down resting her forehead against my shoulder as we tried to control our breathing. "I love you" she murmured breathlessly as she rolled off to lay next to me. "I love you to." Glancing over at her laying there panting covered in a thin sheet of sweat nothing was more beautiful. I went to curl up against her before a thought hit me and I sat up frantically looking towards the wide open door to my room. "oh shit."

"mmph he's not here" her voice half asleep she blindly reached for the covers "what?"

"your dad's not here, get back down here." I laid back down as soon as I could stop my heart from racing and fell easily into her arms and right back to sleep as she lazily pulled the covers over us.

When I woke up again the clock read 9 in the morning and I was in bed alone, my door was thankfully closed since I was only covered by a thin sheet and my dad was sure to be home now on a Sunday. Grabbing some close I rush to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed before making my way down the stairs only to stop in the hallway at the sound of Catt's voice, "I understand Chief but I hope you know I meant no disrespect. It was not my intention to disrespect you at all let alone in your own home."

"I understand that Catt, and I appreciate it, but you need to understand that is my little girl."

"of course, and while I understand your worries, I also see no point in them, I love your daughter very much, and would never under any circumstances do such a thing."

"I'm sure he said a similar thing to her." Uhoh, I chose to interrupt before she snapped, she hates being compared to him. "good morning."

"morning Babe" she never looked up from her coffee having already known I was there most likely, "Morning Bells." My dad mumbled also not really able to look at me, "what's going on guys, your conversation sounded serious." He sat up straighter and cleared his throat, "sit down bells." Uhoh. "…ok. What's up dad." Please don't be the talk, please don't be the talk.

"well Bella, you're a young woman now-" oh god no "DAD!"

"I understand your having these…these feelings."

"Dad oh my god no. Mom already beat you to this."

"yes but you weren't in such a serious relationship then. Especially considering…well just, keep the door closed please." Oh god was this about, my face darkened ten shades of red. "Dad-"

"It's ok Bella, just, well, I know I don't have to warn you about protection, not like she can knock you up." I covered my face with my hands as her eyes widened. "Chief! I-"

"Just keep my warning in mind Catt."

"Dad please tell me you didn't threaten her, I thought you liked her!"

"your damn right I did after what I came home to last night! And I do Bella, much more than I ever liked that punk Edmund. But with you guys taking that next step I need to make sure your safe and she isn't just using you for sex dammit."

"DAD! She isn't like that and you know it!"

"Bella it's fine-"

"No Catt it isn't fine!"

"Babe…" she got up from her chair "yes, it is, he's your father and he's worried. I would be to in his position."

"Thank you for understanding Catt. See Bella she gets it." she bit her lip to keep from laughing as she looked at me, I sent her a glare that quickly died as she placed a quick kiss to the corner of my mouth. "great now that that very uncomfortable conversation is over, what are you doing today dad?"

"not sure yet why?"

"Just wondering, me, Lauren and Catt were going to probably head to La Push and take a hike if you want to catch a ride to Billy's with us."

"wait we are?"

"Yup."

"…ok then." She chose instead of arguing with me. My dad sent her a smirk before replying, "sure actually sounds good. When were you leaving?"

"hour or so after food and showers."

"perfect I'm going to get some fishing gear ready." He got up and headed for the garage as I grabbed some food and sat next to Catt, "how bad was it?"

"not bad at all love. He was just being, well your dad."

"still I'm sorry."

"there is no need."

"should-should we talk about last night?" her face went blank immediately, "if you wish. I apologize for-"

"stop that's not what I meant! I just meant I mean, I know it wasn't your first time, but it was mine, and just if I did something wrong or if it wasn't-I mean I didn't really-"

"Bella whoa slow down there. Are you- are you worried I didn't enjoy myself mon Ange? Because that would be just utterly ridiculous."

"…not utterly…" she let out a little smile as I tried to cover my face with my hair, "baby look at me. You are so beautiful, and you were so perfect. Nothing made me happier than being able to claim you in such a way. There is plenty of time for anything more." I nodded my head still refusing to look her in the eye and changed the subject a little, "you said he wasn't home last night." Her own blush lit up her face "he wasn't. I-I may have forgotten that he would be coming back. My mind was foggy I apologize." She murmured, and I was glad I was able to put her in such a state. It still surprised me sometimes that she, a gorgeous dangerous creature of the night was attracted to me. I was leaning in for a kiss when my dad walked into the kitchen, "alright you guys let me know when your ready."

"sure dad." We ate quickly and she ran up to take a quick shower before me, and man was it tempting to join her. I took my time grabbing my own clothes trying to keep my mind off of her in there and sent a message to Lauren then Jake. Once she walked into my room in nothing but a towel I practically rushed past her little smirk to take my own shower.

Once done I dried off and got dressed before returning to my room. She was sitting at my desk with her legs crossed scrolling through her phone. "you are aware I have seen every inch of you naked yes? And vice versa?"

"uhh yah, I just-uh we should go pick Lauren up." All she did was chuckle as she rose from her seat "as you wish."

Once the truck was loaded we made our way to grab Lauren who ended up having to sit on my lap, all my dad did was shake his head at us breaking the law with him there. 25 minutes later we were pulling up I front of Billy's house. "you girls be safe out there and try not to go too far, there is a lot of predators in these forests." Lauren practically choked on air while me and Catt hid our smirks "sure thing Chief."

 **CATT POV**

As soon as Charlie was inside talking with Billy I headed off towards the beach with Bella and Lauren following behind, it wasn't long before we reached where the pack had gathered. "hey guys. Glad you all here. I was hoping we can talk about the vamp problem."

"so you admit vampires are monsters? And why are the humans here?!" why the hell is Sam here? "I admit the vampires we are dealing with in Port Angeles are a problem, as are the _wolves_ they have allied with. And they are here because I brought them boy."

"enough Sam. I agree Catt we need to do something before it gets worse."

"I think we need to do some patrols, if you don't mind sparing some wolves of course? I could do it alone but Bella is, well Bella."

"Hey!"

"haha yah it's no problem Catt. We can split up into little groups to be safe. If it is this James guy then at least we know what he wants." He sent my mate a look that said no one was going to touch her. _He has that right at least._ We went over a few patrol strategies as well as a plan to hit Port Angeles again once in a while, but our main focus would be Forks, at least theirs would be. _Are you suggesting we search Port Angeles alone again? She will not approve._ She will not know. Saphira's only response a tired sigh. We finished up quickly the wolves running off to either mess around or start their own patrols. _Finally!_ Aren't you suppose to be a patient creature Saphira? _Hmph even my patience only goes so far child. We must speak of it._ "right right. Ladies, shall we go for that hike now?"

"oh were really going for a hike then?"

"yes we need to talk. And I want to go over a few things with you guys." I started walking towards the trees as Bella laced her hand with mine Lauren not far behind. We made it to a ledge overlooking the water in about 20 minutes and I was sure we were far enough away from any prying ears. "ok first off, the room is ready for whenever you wish to move in Lauren. Second, we are aware that in the…chaos of last week we did in fact miss your birthday, so I also have this for you, just in time as well seeing as your parent's divorce is finalizing." I flung her the box that held the keys to not only the apartment but a new Jeep. "what-what are these to."

"two are to the Apartment the third is to a Jeep, which is at the apartment right now. I know you are more of a car person, but I have seen you're driving, and frankly I would prefer you in something bigger. No offence." I barely finished my sentence before tears were flowing down her face and she was flying at me. I could hear Saphira and Bella both chuckle at my shocked face but I slowly wrapped my arms around the girl, not use to it from anyone but Bella. "Thank you" she murmured when she pulled back wiping her face. "you're welcome, happy birthday." She sniffled a few more times before taking her place next to Bella again where she sat on the log. "Third, Bella has-informed me- of a conversation you two had awhile back."

"oh, you mean turning us?"

"yes, and while I can understand why Bella would want such a thing, I can't figure out why you would?"

She took a deep breath, "my parents don't want me. they never did. In high school, those people aren't my friends, they never were. They pretend and they fake it and it drives me crazy. And then Bella got here and was completely different, and I hated her for it. People liked her for who she is, wanted to be around her just for the hell of it. And then there's you."

"Me?"

"yes, you could have told me I was crazy, that I bumped my head, and I May have believed I may not have. Not like anyone would have believed me anyways. But you didn't. you told me the truth, I am an outsider who knows about you and you don't make me feel like I am." She took another deep breath as I listened on, as Bella fought to keep her own tears at bay, "for once I feel like I belong somewhere, for once I feel like I have a family, even if it's a family of three. And I want to keep that. Besides imaging how boring your lives will be after I die." She joked at the end trying to lighten the mood. . For a moment I was speechless, I expected a generic "it would be so cool" reply. Not something so deep and-well heartbreaking. "well shit." Was all I could think of, she let out a watery chuckle. _It seems we are about to get what you have spent forever running from._ Shut up. "Ok. Then you both need to know what it's like, Bella knows a little already. Ok, unlike the wolves we are ruled by the full moon. On that night, every month, we have no choice but to turn, and the form we take is different than the one you will be used to. Well-shit technically we have four forms."

"maybe you should just show her babe?"

"right right." This is why I don't turn people fucking hell. "ok so, this my human form obviously. Then there is the-uh half human form." I quickly shifted to the form I usually keep to myself. First my eyes and fangs changed then my ears and tail. Her own eyes widened but she didn't interrupt. "so my human form is stronger and faster than a human, and most actually. What I can do in this form I can usually do in human form if not a little slower and less powerful. I also have a hard time calling on fire when in this form. While its natural in human form. This form is the one you will have a…harder time controlling when you shift into, or out of. Questions yet?"

"uh-you-I-uh. You have a tail." I let out a sigh as it swished back and forth behind me, _why is that what everyone goes to?_ No clue. "yes I do have a tail, and claws and ears and eyes. So would you."

"ok, ok sorry what would-start that kind of change?"

"emotions usually. They are similar to the wolves where they are much harder to control. And when we lose that control, we lose control over the change. Say Bella was in danger, my control may slip in anger or concern and bam, change."

She nodded her head. "the next form is easier to control in most cases once you get the handle of it. but it can also be a big inconvenience. Again, like the wolves' clothes are ripped into shred when turned. You remember seeing the wolves yes? Well it's pretty much like that but, well a cat."

"same size?"

"hmm it depends on the person and their status."

"how so?"

"well Jake is a big guy but he is also Alpha, so it's more than likely his wolf would be much bigger then the others, and it is. Paul is a bug guy so his wolf is big, but he isn't Alpha so he won't be as big as Jake, same with Sam."

"…so, I would probably be smaller?"

"yes, but with cats that can be a benefit, it makes you more agile and faster."

"awesome. Ok and the fourth?"

"the fourth, right. The fourth is only on the full moon when our beast takes over."

"beast?" _Beast? I am no beast!_

"tis the best way I could describe it." I replied to both. "The wolves command a magic that allows them to take the form of a wolf, we have the animal inside of us. The spirit of a panther lives in me, and on the full moon it is she who is in control."

"so we would have a, spirit inside of us? Can we talk to them?"

"yes, they are real beings in us. They are where our abilities come form."

"so they are on our side then?"

"in most cases yes. They are what you make them."

"what's yours?"

"…a conscience, a friend. Me. We are one." I repeated Saphira's earlier words, words it took me centuries to accept.

"I see. What's it like when she takes over?" I took a deep breath of my own while Bella sat up straighter, "if I give her control on a normal day it is, disorienting, but not painful. We simply switch places for the most part. On the full moon, you will be in immense pain. Bones will break and rearrange, it will feel like you are burning from the inside out. For me at least, I have heard others say the opposite, that it was like ice in their veins. Also, I don't know if Bella mentioned it, but you will need to feed on blood to survive and maintain control. Human blood."

"you-you hunt people?"

"no." _Not anymore._ Saphira! "no, I feed from blood bags, and only near the full moon."

"oh, so we don't need to hurt anyone, and can just use blood bags."

"…not exactly." Bella furrowed her brows "what do you mean babe?"

"I mean I feed from blood bags, and only near the full moon, it is a life choice, not the norm."

"so most of you kind don't do that?"

"most use blood bags yes, but not all. Most do not feed only during the moon though. You won't have that choice at first."

"why?"

"…I was born half Were. I learned growing up, its why I have the control I do. Turned Were's don't have that luxury and will need to feed more often to gain and keep control."

"I see."

"good because I want you to seriously consider everything, all consequences included not just the benefits."

"we understand babe, and you know this doesn't change my answer."

"I know, but I want you to do it anyways, please. I also had another reason for this little hike."

"what."

"fighting."

"huh?"

"you guys ae clumsy and in danger. If we train now it will help after your turned and minimize what you need to learn. Like self-defense for starters. It will make getting use to the faster and stronger movements later."

"oh, ok." _I must admit Catt, I do so enjoy how easily they agree with us._ Of course you do.

For the next couple hours, because that was all they were capable of, I showed them a few self-defense moves to get out of a hold that might even surprise a wolf or vampire. _They are quick learners, they will make good Pride members._ Panthers aren't from Prides. _No child, they rule them. besides who is to say a panther is what will come of them, you know we are to rare._ "hmm."

"I think were done for the day, and I'm sure the Chief is probably done fishing. Let's head back." We walked back in silence, well I did as they talked back and forth, I was to lost in my head to follow their conversation. Why on earth would they want this. why on earth would I not just say no? _you think you have it in you to say no to our mate?_ Very funny. _I thought so._ "Catt?" looking up startled "Jake?" when did we get back to the beach? "there was a couple more things I wanted to speak to you about."

"of course." I could tell from the look in his eye he wanted to talk alone, thankfully I didn't need to think of an excuse as Leah walked up "hey Bella, Lauren, let's go grab something to eat and maybe get you two cleaned up while the big bad Alphas talk." Bella looked at me like she wanted to argue but nodded her head and gave me a chaste kiss before following her. "what's up Jake?"

"couple things really. For starters I saw what happened in Port Angeles through the pack mine with the guys, you-you kind of went half animal?" well shit. "I did yes."

"how? Is it possible for us? I mean if it helped you on the roof maybe it could-"

"stop. I'm sorry but not Jake, it is a Were thing. As far as I know shifters only have two forms, human-and wolf."

"damn, well worth a shot. Would have been a nice little advantage." I had to smile as he kept his own grin not letting it get him down. "the other thing is well, I apologize but I heard you talking to the girls earlier." _Be on guard child._ He won't try anything. Bella would kill him. _Hmph he is wolf._ But not Were. "oh?"

"first things first, you feed on blood?"

"blood bags" I defended. "but not always?"

"no, I have not always been as pleasant as I am now." I reply sweetly but guarded. "ha pleasant, right. I take it you have to?"

"there would be massacres if I did not."

"fuck, ok. You're not hurting anyone though? For blood?"

"I am not."

"and Bells knows about this?"

"she does."

"well if she's cool with it so am I."

"I am pleased, I would hate to have things tense between us."

"yah…yah. Ok last is, well… Bella is your mate, and you will live forever?"

"like you yes, I will live until someone comes along strong enough to take my life."

"like me? I'm not immortal."

"yes you are."

"what no I'm not."

"…yes you are. You are mated to another wolf yes? Then you are."

"what do you mean?" _are they truly so ignorant…_ they are young Saphira, but yah that's pretty bad.

"you live as long as you shift. A wolf usually stops shifting only to age with a human imprint. You are both wolves so I assume you would continue to shift? Which means you continue to live."

"I-was unaware of this. I will speak to the elders about it, but my point…"

"Bella and Lauren?"

"you're going to turn them?"

"if they decide that is what they want yes."

"and if Bella says no?"

"she won't, but _if_ she did I would respect it."

"would you-stop shifting for her? So you could age and die together?" I couldn't stop the grimace at the thought, "I-I could not. I do not have that-luxury."

"oh, full moon, right…sorry."

"…tis something I have long learned to live with, I find no insult."

"we should head inside before Bella get tired of waiting and chases you down." I laughed at the image knowing she would tear down a few of the wolves if necessary.

"oh, ok." _I must admit Catt, I do so enjoy how easily they agree with us._ Of course you do.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

As soon as I walked through the door my eyes sought hers across the room where she sat with Leah, Lauren and Seth. Her eyes lit up when they landed on me, her lips turned up in a smile as she got up and headed towards us, Leah doing the same towards Jake. "everything alright?"

"of course love. Are you two about ready? I think I saw Charlie loading his stuff into the truck."

"Yah, Lauren come on!" She got up from where she was talking with Seth saying her goodbye before joining us where Jake and Leah walked us out. We made plans for me to meet up with them to run the area and joined Charlie just as he finished saying goodbye to Billy. "did you girls have a nice walk?" he asked as we climbed into the truck, I watched as Lauren hopped onto Bella's lap wondering why I wasn't hit with any jealousy. _Perhaps you trust her?_ I don't trust anyone Saphira. _You trust Bella._ Completely different. _If you say so child._ We made the drive in silence the girls both pretty exhausted from the training. Bella's head rested against my shoulder as Lauren leaned back against her half asleep. The sun had set as soon as we pulled into the driveway, both girls out cold. I easily swung Bella up into my arms without much effort before doing the same with Lauren. _At least look like your struggling Catt, the father is looking at you like your crazy._ I glance his way and take in the shocked look before pretending to struggle a little, "here let this old man take one of them Catt." I send him a grateful smile as he takes Lauren into his arms and heads for the spare room. I take Bella up the stairs and to her room to lay her on the bed getting her as comfortable as I could before heading back down. Charlie had set Lauren in the guest room and was already in front of the TV watching a game. "Bella out cold?"

"yah I think she may even sleep until the morning."

"overdid it with that hike huh?"

"Apparently, ha I guess they aren't in as good shape as they thought."

"haha yah, Bella never was one for the outdoors, even when she was younger." _Hmmm and yet she wishes to be turned into a creature of the jungle. Wait till she knows you have spent years sleeping in such._ "Hmm, we will have to change that then."

"ha good luck with that Catt." I sent the man a smile "I have to head home for the night Chief, I will see you later."

"Sure thing, drive that thing safe. And remember what I said."

"Yes sir." I replied making my escape before he could see my face redden, I still don't know what I was thinking or how I managed to get us caught. I should have just closed the damn door. Shaking my head I climb onto the bike and thing back to last night. I have slept with many women way more experienced than her, but on one has made me feel that way before. _She is our mate._ And to think she thought she wasn't good. _She was worried, it was her first time._ I know but still. _CATT!_ Her voice hit me seconds before I saw the headlights, with a swerve I managed to barely get clipped by the SUV but it was enough to send my bike into swerves I could barely control. _Catt!_ I know! And I did, but it was too late, I couldn't get the bike back under control as it veered off into the forest and right for a tree. I went flying as metal crunched, and I felt bones break as I slammed into the ground tumbling yards before slamming into the base of a tree, I grit my teeth as a branch pierced through my shoulder embedding itself. My vision blurred and blackened as I tried to remove the remains of my helmet with the glass scraping a nice line over my eye, I was drenched in blood and dirt. _Catt! Catt you have to get up. Someone is coming Catt get up!_ Through the stabbing pain I managed to grab hold of the branch and rip it out without much more than a grunt. But Saphira was right I could hear the crunch of leaves as someone slowly made their way towards me, slow enough to think I was down and not getting up. And with how I feel, they may be right. _Catt._ I can't Saphira. _You have to get up._ Everything was fading as I tried to use the tree behind me to stand, the pain from my broken and bleeding arm making it difficult. With a defeated sigh I slid back down as the idiot who ran me off the road came into view. I expected someone apologetic, someone maybe even mad, I mean it was technically my fault. I didn't expect the beady red eyes or the amused grin on a vampire's face. _Catt let me take over._ "Looks like someone got themselves into a little trouble." I didn't bother replying as I pressed into my shoulder trying to stop the blood loss. But I followed his every step as he circled from side to side. "you aren't looking so great there, a lot of….blood-your losing there." He took a deep breath and let his eyes roll back for emphasis. _Catt give me control…_ He took the few steps left until he was able to crouch down, he faked an expression of sympathy as he took in my face, "such a pity, your beautiful face. That would leave a nasty scar if you were going to live through it." I flinched back as his hand came up moving some of the hair sticking to my face back, his hand was covered in crimson when he lifted it to his lips. _Catt._ "mmm delicious, for an animal." CATT! His eyes darkened and I sent him a smirk of my own through the pain, surprise flashing through his eyes was the last thing I saw I before everything went black and Saphira took over.

 **Bella POV**

I was sure of three things when I woke up this morning, one was I was alone and pretty sure I spent the entire night in bed alone. Two, I was definitely so late for school there was no point in even trying. And three, every single part of me hurt. I guess we over did it yesterday a bit, it will take time to get use to, but Catt is right it is necessary. Speaking of Catt where the hell is she. Checking my phone there were no new messages or missed called from her just one from Lauren saying she would be at school and see me later. Guess she is in better shape than me. rolling out of bed I search the empty house before calling Catt, when she didn't answer I decided to send her a quick text and take a shower to hopefully ease my muscles. And it did help a little, but Cat had not returned my message. I decided to just get some chores done and then catch up on any homework I was slacking on as well as getting ahead. I had pretty much all the chores done as well as my homework when I heard Lauren at the door. I opened it ready to inform her that she didn't need to knock but the look on her face stopped me dead in my tracks. "Lauren are you ok?"

"we have a problem." I moved aside so she could come into the living room, "what with your parents? Is everything ok?"

"you may want to sit down." I furrowed my brows but did as she said, "ok Lauren what's up."

"I went to school today as you know."

"uhuh."

"and you know things were fine all normal, Angela was worried about you, but I told her you were just tired and sore."

"Lauren…"

"Bella they're back."

"what whose back? What are you talking about? And have you heard from Catt?"

"the Cullen's Bella. The Cullen's are back." That was all I heard even though her lips kept moving, my hears however were filled with a buzzing ring, my breathing started coming out in pants and my vision blurred until everything went black.

 **Catt POV**

When I woke up next it was with a hangover none could rival. The good news however was I woke up in my own bed, at like 5 in the afternoon. I tried sitting up only to fall back when pain shot through my shoulder. Saphira was silent so I'm guessing last night took a lot out of her. Using my other arm I pushed up and stumbled my way to the kitchen for a blood bag to hopefully get this arm healing. Then heading for the shower to wash off all of the dried blood. It wasn't until I had finished my shower and wrapped myself in a towel before I gained the courage to look in the mirror. Fucking hell. I was scar from the fucking lion king. A long bright pink scratch led all the way from the top of my eyebrow down to just below my eye. I could tell already there was no way it was going to heal all the way and disappear. With a sigh I head back into the kitchen still in my towel and make some cereal to eat as well as another blood bag. Once I had finished I went to grab some clothes throwing on some jeans and a hoodie before flopping down onto the couch with my laptop. I need to order a new fucking phone. I had been laying there with my laptop on my lap for about 20 minutes before I felt Saphira stirring in the back of my mind. "how are you feeling?" _like I have been ran over by a semi. Are you ok, I know a change that quick is not very pleasant for you?_ "I'm fine, but we are going to have a nasty scar or two." _Hmmm, I doubt Bella will mind._ And I froze. "oh shit." _What?_ "Bella." _Oh God. We need to check on her after that vampire._ I was already up and grabbing the keys to my car, "is he dead?" _yes._

I had floored it out of the city and down the highway towards Bella's house knowing I was in a world of hurt when I get there. _You're in so much trouble._ "We are in trouble, this is on you to." _Hmph._ I pulled into the driveway next to her truck and tried to mentally prepare myself. I could hear two other heartbeats, but the police cruiser wasn't here so I'm guessing it was Lauren. I didn't bother knocking knowing it would probably piss her off even more. Following the noise upstairs, "Bella just think about this." what? I knock lightly on her door before opening it much to their shock. "Catt! Where the hell-what happened to your face? Are you ok?" shit I forgot to grab some glasses. They rush over to me as Bella takes my face in her hands, "babe what happened?"

"I'm fine, what's going on here?" I gesture to the half packed bag dull of clothes and things. "oh well-"

"your leaving?"

"not exactly, and we will get to it after you explain the scar on your face." Taking my hand she dragged me over to the bed by Lauren "Seriously Catt what happened to you?"

"I was ran off the road, by a vampire."

"WHAT!"

"yah don't worry though it was taken care of."

"don't worry? Don't fucking worry?! Catt you have a scar across your eye!" I blinked a couple of times as insecurity hit home, definitely something I am not use to. "do you not find me attractive anymore?"

"what-Catt-huh-jesus-ugh-Lauren can you give us a moment please." She finally uttered. "sure."

"Catt. I love you. And a scar here or there doesn't change that, or how attractive you are. You are still as hot as you were when we first met. Now, explain to me what the hell happened." So I told her what happened after I left last night. "I see."

"yah, so see nothing to worry about. Now about the packing?"

"oh right well…I talked to my mom and she wants me to visit."

"oh." and what you were gona call me from the airport? _Catt you phone is smashed she probably did try to call you._ Oh right. "and she would love to meet you."

"…oh?"

"yah maybe its good timing for us to go out to Florida? I mean its not like a vampire will follow us to Florida."

"you were followed to Arizona love."

"right…well I-"

"if you truly want I will go with you."

"really? Great!"

"mmm what about Lauren?"

"well she can come with us or stay up to her?"

"mmm."

"I can tell you're not happy about this."

"I just think the timing is bad."

"I think the timing is perfect. Come on it will be good for us, our first pack vacation? Even with us as two humans." I had to chuckle at that. "as you wish my love. I will need to pack, and we should get Lauren's stuff into the apartment first, when are we leaving."

"well if I can get tickets…tomorrow?"

"Bella Bella Bella." Placing a kiss to her lips I hand her my credit card. "here, make sure we are all sitting together please, I am-not a fan of flying. May I borrow your truck?"

"I don't need your ca-"

"I'm paying and that's that." I could tell she wanted to argue but she handed me her keys instead. "if you can wait a couple minutes I would like to go with you guys."

"of course. I will go talk to Lauren, and raid your kitchen." I went down stairs to explain the plan to Lauren not surprised that she chose to come with us to Florida. And then I checked her fridge for anything edible as I was still starving.

As soon as Bella came down we piled into her truck and headed for Lauren's place, "do your parents know your leaving?"

"nope. They are about to find out though." Sure enough when we pulled up to her house there were three cars in their driveway and I could already hear arguing. It however stopped as soon as we walked through the door behind Lauren and her mother's fake voice reached me, "Lauren sweetheart what's going on I didn't know you were bringing friends over." She didn't even get a chance to reply before her dad spoke up "where were you last night?"

"I was at Bella's. You know Bella, the chief's daughter. This is her girlfriend Catt. They are here to help me get my things."

"what do you mean get your things?" he demanded. "don't worry just things I spent my own money on."

"and where are you taking these things?"

"to Catt's place. Come on guys." We silently followed her upstairs to her room where pretty much everything was already packed. For the next hour we spent running up and down the stairs throwing her things in the back of the truck while her parents pulled her off to the side, I tried not to listen in cause I already wanted to hit them. Laruen had joined us by the time we had everything already loaded in the back of the truck, "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean for you to do all the work."

"don't worry about it, it was nothing. You about ready?"

"so freaking ready."

We made the drive to Port Angeles in relative silence before I parked in the garage next to Lauren's jeep. That she continued to freak out about, she looked close to tears once more. "we will be upstairs when you decide to join us." With that I dragged Bella up into the elevator that led to the apartment. Once Lauren joined us we ordered delivery and ate quickly before she went off to check out her new room, from the squeal I'm assuming she loved it, we went off to my room to end the night ourselves before our flight tomorrow. "can I use your shower?"

"of course, what's mine is yours my love."

I flopped down on my bed as soon as I heard the water turn on and tried not to let my mind wander to her in there. It had only been 10 minutes before she had called out for me. rolling out of bed I make my way into the foggy bathroom. "yes love?" I asked looking anywhere but at the glass that barely hid her. "I believe your exact words were 'you know I have seen you naked right, and vice versa'. Besides I thought now that we, well did it you would be in more control." A snort escaped me "you are still a very attractive woman Bella. And are you saying you only had sex with me so I would be in more control?"

"that's not what I meant and you know it."

"mmm." I knew I was being a bitch but I was once again distracted by the scratch on my eye starting to scar.

"babe"

"hmm?"

"what's going on?"

"nothing."

"then join me." what now. "uhh"

"Catt…"

"…fine but I'm not promising to behave, or keep my hands to myself." She let out a little chuckle but I could scent the blood rushing to her face, shaking my head I peeled off my closed and stepped in behind her letting my eyes roam her body. "really Catt?"

"what, I warned you babe." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me. she sighed against me but I could tell she was very tense. "are YOU ok babe?" she tensed even more "of course why wouldn't I be?" Running my hand up and down her sides "babe?"

"really I'm fine, promise." _She's hiding something Catt._ I know but what? and why? _Maybe she just isn't ready to tell us._ Hmmm I guess. "Mmm Catt." Bringing my attention back to the woman in my arms as my hand ran lower and lower. Her hips pushed back into mine as I slipped my hand between her legs. Running my lips over her shoulder and neck I place kiss after kiss before taking skin between my teeth making sure not to break skin but leave a mark. My name left her lips in pants as I circled her clit. It didn't take long for her to come undone and fall back against me. she turned around in my arms and placed a kiss to my lips, I deepened it when her tongue ran against my lips. "mmm, we should-mm we should get some sleep before our flight tomorrow."

"what about you?"

"I'm fine babe."

"…please." The desperation in her voice brought me up short. "…alright babe, you can have your way with me." I joked out only for her to smack me. "kidding kidding. Well kinda." Picking her up she wrapped her legs around my waist as I shut the water off. "you better call your dad first and let him know about your plans."

"how about I call him after."

"how about you call him now, cause once I get you to bed that's where your staying." I threw her down on the bed and handed her the phone to make the call. She called her dad to let him know what's going on as well as apologized for the last minute warning. I couldn't help but frown when she cut him off as he asked if it was because of something. Shaking my head I waited till she hung up before pouncing.

 **Bella POV**

When I woke up I was pleasantly sore but in bed alone. And I was getting tired of waking up like that. "Catt" I mumbled pretty sure she would hear me if she was in the apartment. She flashed into the room "good morning my love."

"it would have been had I not woken up alone, again. Is there a reason every time we have sex you disappear?" She shifted from foot to foot "well, technically it only happened like twice. But I had a good reason." I rolled to my side to prop myself up and waited. "well I still had to pack for Florida, not that I had much to pack but still. And then I had to make sure the shop would be ok. And then I made you breakfast." I had to smile as she rambled on and rubbed the back of her neck. "mmm ok." She smiled a relieved smile before planting a kiss to my lips. "good then come eat cause we got to go soon." I joined Lauren and Catt at the kitchen table she had recently bought as they laughed at something and the sight alone warmed me. we were really our own little pack, well pride, our own little family. But damn if I wasn't terrified of telling Catt about the Cullen's. So I spent breakfast listening to them go back and forth content to only throw in my own when necessary. Then we went to get dressed and grab our bags, we opted to take a taxi to the airport, so we didn't have to deal with putting the car anywhere. We went through security and bag checks just fine since we only had carry-ons, it wasn't until we were seated on the plane that Catt started to slightly freak out. Her leg bounced almost inhumanly fast until I placed a hand on it, her wide eyes shot to me and I sent her what I hope was a reassuring smile. "Babe it will be fine. You really don't like flying huh?"

"no…no I don't. I do not like being caged thousands of feet up in the air. And neither does Saphira, I can feel her pacing."

"well you and Saphira need to relax. Got that Saphira?" I got my intended reaction as Catt smirked a little and her eyes flashed until I knew it was both of them behind there, "as you wish little mate." Her eyes changed back just as quickly as the stewardess made her rounds. Everything was fine until take off as claws erupted and a hand clamped down on mine. I winced a little but no way was I going to tell her to let go. With a glance to the knocked out Lauren I looked back to my terrified girlfriend, "have you thought about drugs?" eyes flashed to me, "no."

"well maybe-"

"No." her eyes closed before a sigh as we steadied out, "Most won't work on my metabolism. Those that will I no longer want anything to do with."

"…what do you mean?" she was quiet for what felt like minutes before "you don't know much about my past do you?"

"no, we never really talk about it. I don't want to overstep, but I want to know you."

"so do I. I mean if we're going to be pack, or pride." I nod my head in agreement at Lauren's sleepy voice. "it is not-uncommon, for my kind to experience similar, ailments like humans. Addiction for example."

"you were addicted to something?"

"I was, I have been addicted to many things during some of my more unpleasant decades. Many become addicted to the blood, taking much more than needed to survive. Some to the few substances that actually have an effect on us. Some sex." She wiggled her eyebrows to make light of the situation the scar on her face pulling at the motion, but I saw the pain in her eyes. "do you think less of me?" I leaned forward and softly kissed her lips, "I don't find you less attractive because of this scar." I placed a kiss on it to emphasize my point, "and I don't think less of you for your past."

"yah me neither." Turbulence interrupted her reply and her eyes shut tight as she clutched at me.

 _This is going to be a long flight._


	19. Not a Chapter Question

Alright to those still following this story, I know I had a pretty long break from it but I am trying. But I need opinions. So, a lot of my stories have, as some followers put, to many people, And I agree it makes it's a little hard to follow sometimes. I am currently working on the next chapter of Unexpected and thinking of a few changes. For starters since I am adding in the Denali sisters (my favorite), I was thinking of changing it up and getting rid of, say Emmett (I know he's awesome) and having Rosalie end up with Tanya? Alice will still be with Jasper and whatnot.

Alright guys I would appreciate any and all assistance and opinions and will try to post the chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for those still following the story, I will hopefully soon get back at it and update some others as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 18**

Once we landed Catt grabbed all of our bags and pretty much dragged us off of the plane. Once we exited the airport it didn't take long for me to spot my mom standing next to her SUV talking to Phil. "Bella!" she waved as soon as she caught sight of us and rushed over. Wrapping me in a tight hug "oh my baby I have missed you."

"Missed you to mom." She let go to take a look at me and I gave Phil a quick hug before turning for introductions. "this is my mom Renee and her husband Phil. And these are Lauren and my girlfriend Catt. Stop pretending to act surprised I know dad told you."

"okok. Catt it's s good to meet you." She took her by surprise by dragging her into a hug while Phil offered his hand. They followed up with the same for Lauren. "come on guys let's get a move on before traffic hits." Piling into her car we were headed for her new house. "So I know you go to school with Bella Lauren, what about you Catt?" she shifted "uh no maam I actually graduated."

"oh really when?" maybe dad didn't tell her everything. "uhh well, about 4 or 5 years ago." My mom was quiet for a minute, "how old are you?"

"23 maam."

"I see, and your dating my 18 year old daughter?"

"Mom!"

"It's fine Bella. Yes maam I am."

"why?"

"excuse me?"

"why are you dating an 18 year old still in high school. I would think you would want someone closer to your age and maturity level."

"with all due respect maam, your daughter is far more mature then you seem to be giving her credit for. And because I love her." I sent her a smile as my mom regarded her in the rear-view mirror. "well, at least we don't have to have the talk."

"MOM!" Catt's eyes widened, Lauren choked in thin air trying not to laugh and Phil cleared his throat. "so uhh Catt, how'd you get that scar? Looks new."

"car accident."

"oh, glad your ok."

"Thank you." An uncomfortable silence filled the rest of the ride until we pulled up to a nice two story house. "you have a lovely home Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer."

"why thank you Lauren and none of that you can call us Renee and Phil."

"of course thank you." The sweet reply got Catt to narrow her eyes as I took her hand, "you ok."

"I don't think your mom like me."

"don't be ridiculous, she doesn't even know you. And she hug you."

"yah until she found out I was a cradle robber." I swung my hand back and caught her in the stomach. "just give it time."

"…yes dear." I rolled my eyes before following up the stairs. "the spare rooms are upstairs but you each get your own."

"does she think we were gona go at it or something?" she mumbled too low for anyone but us to hear. "Catt…" my mom showed us the rooms making sure Lauren's was between mine and Catt's, "Phil is going to start up the barbeque, so I hope you girls are hungry."

"starving mom." dinner was awkward to say the least, anything Catt would say my mom had some generic answer for, eventually she just gave up. She excused herself for a shower when Lauren said she needed a nap. I took the opportunity "is there a reason your being so cold towards Catt?"

"how am I being cold to her?"

"mom."

"she's 5 years older than you Bella."

"and the best thing that has happened to me mom."

"look I'm just worried, especially after what that boy did to you."

"Catt isn't like that, and she has already proven it multiple times, just ask dad."

"alright alright, you seem to really like her."

"I love her, more than I ever thought I loved him."

"fine, just please be careful. She is older than you, and probably more experienced, and-"

"mom."

"ok ok fine, well then tell me about her, how did you two meet." So I told her about everything from the night we met, that I could at least.

"you really do love her. Your eyes are full of it when you talk about her baby."

"yah mom I really do."

"Am I interrupting?" I jumped at Catt's voice, "no dear not at all, Bella was just telling me how you two met." Warmth seeped into her eyes as they fell on me with a smile. "ahh yes, one of my best days indeed." She draped her arms over my shoulders from behind before placing a kiss to my cheek. "I must admit, you two do make a cute couple."

"it does not bother you that I am a woman?"

"no, I mean I have had my own college experiences-"

"mom! For starters I am not just some experience or experiment for her. Second, just no."

"alright, but no it doesn't bother me. But I won't pretend to like the fact that you are much older than her."

"its 5 years mom."

"yes I know. But you two are still sleeping in different rooms."

"of course I would not wish to disrespect you." She spent the rest of the evening actually getting to know Catt and Lauren when she woke up until it was time for dinner.

That was pretty much how most of the trip went we went out to dinner a couple times, hit the beach most days and had my mom show us around during the week. Catt did manage to sneak us away for a lunch date though while my mom and Lauren went crazy at the mall. Catt had given, well forced her to take a credit card saying pack takes care of pack. She gave me one as well against my arguments.

Everything was going well, and I had almost forgotten what I was running from almost. But I was still nowhere closer to knowing how to tell Catt. Turns out I didn't really need to worry about that though as my mom spoke up "So Bella your dad said that the Cullen's were back, how are you handling that sweetheart." Lauren froze, I froze, Catt, Catt froze before turning to me with a look in her eyes that screamed betrayal. I couldn't utter a sound before that looked quickly turned to anger and she was up and out of the house almost too fast for a human. "Bella, is she ok."

"I-I hadn't told her about the Cullen's yet."

"what why not?"

"Because it's still a sore spot mom. And Catt didn't exactly take what they did to me very well. I need to go after her."

"ok dear, make this right. You still should have told her, you can't keep secrets of you want a relationship to work."

I didn't bother reply as I ran out the door hoping she didn't go very far. I was not so lucky, she was nowhere to be seen. Running my hand through my hair I returned inside, "where is she?"

"I don't know she was already gone."

"I'm sure it will be fine Bella."

"I agree sweetheart, she has to come bac for you guys to fly back home. You can talk to her on the plane."

"I guess." What the hell did I do. I should have just told her.

I tossed and turned all night long barely sleeping at all. As soon as I was up I rushed into her room only to find it empty. Heading downstairs my heart in my throat I nearly pass out when I see her at the kitchen table dressed with her bags at her feet ready to go. "Catt?"

she turned towards me but there was nothing in her eyes and her voice was void of any emotion "you should get dressed if you want to catch the flight." With nothing to say that would matter right I did just that. The ride to the airport was quiet as we said our goodbyes my mom close to tears "call when you girls land."

"I will mom, love you."

"love you to sweetheart." She then gave Catt a hug and whispered something in her ear that made her flinch before doing the same to Lauren. Catt grabbed my bag to carry but said nothing as we boarded the plane, she was so lost in thought she didn't even jump when the plane ran into turbulence. The taxi ride back to her apartment was no better.

It wasn't until Lauren had went to bed for the night that she turned and looked at me, "did your mom even want to meet me. did you want me to meet her?" her topic choice surprised me. "what?"

"the trip Bella. Was that just some ploy to get me out of town so I wouldn't figure it out." She sneered out so unlike the woman I had come to know, "no Catt of course not."

"Then why!?" flinching as she raised her voiced "I just-I didn't-"

"didn't want me to know, yah I got that part Bella. Little Cullen not know you have moved on? Or have you just not actually moved on?"

"What where is this coming from!? You know that's not true!"

"isn't it? why else? I won't be your toy Bella! I won't ever be someone's toy again!" she shouted as tears filled her eyes, "Catt, it wasn't like that" I took a step towards her only for her to take one back. She was breathing heavy with her eyes closed as she tried to gain control "we need to take some time apart." She finally grunted and my world stopped. "what?" tears were now streaming freely down my face and hers as she fought not only my betrayal but one from her past. "Catt no-"

"you need to go."

"but were mates-"

"I know, and that's what makes this so much worse."

" _Bella you need to listen to her._ "

"Saphira-"

" _I will speak with her but you must go._ "

"Lauren?"

" _is not who has broken her trust. She will be fine._ " I flinched at Saphira's words as they battled for control before taking the elevator down. The tears didn't stop on the road, they didn't stop when I got home, they didn't stop as my dad tried to comfort me for something her had no clue of. They didn't stop until I had passed out.

When I woke up I was in no better condition, my eyes were dry, my head was killing me, and there were not calls or texts from Catt. Only one from Lauren asking if I was ok for school today. I was definitely not, but I asked her to pick me up anyways. Throwing on some clothes I grab the leather jacket Catt had left at my house before grabbing something to eat. I had just finished when Lauren pulled up. "how you doing?" I didn't answer "how is she?"

"…I don't know, she wasn't home." With a sigh I ready myself for the inevitable as we pull into the lot. "your car is already getting attention."

"yah I'm actually thinking of saying it's like a divorce present. Or Catt's and I'm just borrowing it."

"I'd go with the second, everyone knows your parents are jerks. No offence."

"none taken." We climbed out of the jeep ignoring the Volvo and BMW three spots over surrounded by the not 5 vampires but 8. "shall we?"

"yah, lets." We never spared them a glance, and I'm sure it drove him crazy.

My first couple classes went by fine until Mike decided to bombard me, "how you holding up Bells."

"fantastic how are you." I grumbled as I checked my phone, I had sent Jake a text to see if he saw Catt, nope. Time apart, what did she mean time apart. "you need something dude?" she couldn't possibly mean a break, did she want to break up? "yes, to speak with Bella." I froze at the smooth voice, all thought leaving me. I forced myself to look up not surprised he has that dumb grin on his face, though this time it did nothing for me, it was nothing compared to hers. His golden eyes I use to love were nowhere near as beautiful as I once thought, nothing like her emerald ones that sparkled when she laughed. I blinked, once, twice, three times before I found my voice, "what do you want?" he flinched at the indifference in my voice, "to speak with you."

"then speak."

"…alone Bella." He gestured to Mike who sat at my table now. "Class is starting, you may want to take your seat Cullen." He turned to say something smart to Mike I'm sure but the teacher walked in asking everyone to take their seats.

I could feel not only His eyes but also all of the worried classmates eyes on me. As soon as the bell rang I was ignoring him calling my name and rushing out the door for the cafeteria. I met Lauren half way as she looped her arm with mine giving me a worried glance but saying nothing. We grabbed our food ad took our usual seat with Angela and Ben before sitting back for the show. And just like my first day the room went quiet as they walked through the door. It was just like my first day, but not. Rosalie was the first to walk through, her eyes automatically went to me and they were filled with confusion, anger, sadness, but not the cold annoyance I had come to know with her. And on her arm walking through the door was definitely not Emmett, it wasn't even a guy. She walked in with another stunning vampire with long strawberry hair curling down her back. She had a hand placed on the small of Rosalie's back to indicate they were clearly more than friends. _Looks like I'm not the only one who switched teams._ I flinched as the thought of Catt entered my mind and I quickly checked my silent phone again only to sigh in disappointment. Looking up just in time to watch Alice and Jasper twirl in. her golden eyes were duller then normal as if she wasn't hunting regularly, they locked on me and filled with such a sadness I had to remind myself that she left, that she didn't bother saying goodbye to her toy. Jasper was still as tense as ever as she held onto his arm, his eyes held regret and guilt as they landed on me. I couldn't dwell on that though as the door admitted another 3, two which were new faces to me. One had her dirty blonde hair wrapped in a braid on coming over her shoulder. The other had long platinum hair straight down her back ending just above her butt. They both looked to me with confusion before the platinum haired one's lips lifted in a huge grin, her eyes shining. Edward wasn't far behind not liking whatever she said or thought as he growled something at her to which she ignored and joined the rest of the vampires at the table. From the looks of it they sat there and argued as they shot looks my way, that blonde though only seemed amused as she rolled her eyes at Edward. The other two new faces seemed to add in when he directed something at her. It had been a full 20 minutes, and I'm surprised he lasted that long, until he got up and made his way towards me, the rest of the table glaring daggers as he went. That stupid smirk on his face "hello Bella. I was hoping we could talk now that we aren't in class." I leaned back and looked at him before replying in a way I'm sure Catt and Lauren would be proud of, "we could, but we aren't going to." My eyes shot to the table full of vampires as the platinum blonde let out a beautiful laugh, her I'm guessing 'sister' following suit. He furrowed his brows, "Bella-"

"I'm pretty sure that was clear Cullen." He turned a sneer to Lauren but I interrupted "if that was all, maybe you should head back to your own table."

"Bella I-"

"I don't care."

"Bel-"

"I don't care!" I stopped for a second trying to control my emotions when all I wanted to do was smack the shit out of him, he's been back a week and already fucking up my life. "I don't care what you have to say Edward. I don't care what excuse you have. I don't care that you want to talk. I don't care about your little hero complex. I don't care about what you want at all. I don't care about you. I don't care about your family. I. Don't. Care." With that I was up as the bell rang and dragging Lauren with me as he stood there speechless.

My already bad mood turned worse as I sat in art and in walked two vampires. It was the strawberry blonde and platinum. And lucky us, the only table left was next to mine and Laurens in the back. They talked to the teacher before taking their seats, one pair of eyes never leaving me. "hello." I turned and locked eyes with the platinum with hopefully a blank face. She definitely was stunning, even for vampire standards. I raised a brow, "I'm Katrina, or Kate. This is my sister Tanya." Her sister gave me a small smile though it got nothing out of me as I turned to face the front again. Lauren's hand found mine under the table giving it a supportive squeeze I gladly took. Class was awkward to say the least as I could feel Kate's gaze burning into the side of my head before her sister elbowed her into the side with a frown. I was so tense as I worked on my project that I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt my phone vibrate, I fumbled with pulling it out of my pocket. My heart skyrocketed when I saw her name,

 _Catt 3: may we speak, I know you are in class but after?_

With a glance at the teacher I type my reply and tell her I can ride back with Lauren only to deflate at her simple _ok._ "was that?"

"yes."

"thank god, I was starting to worry."

"yah, me to. I'm riding back with you."

"ok."

We went our separate ways for our last class as I headed to the locker room to change for gym. I didn't make the escape I thought I did though as Tanya and Rosalie came in right behind me. "Hello Bella." Well there is a tone she never spoke to me in, "hey Rosalie."

"what no 'go fuck yourself'"

"nah I'm saving that for the family members who actually pretended to like me before leaving."

"pretended?"

"yah you never did that so no point."

"I-don't follow."

"doesn't matter. Where's Emmett?" I asked as I laced my shoes back up, "…I don't know, somewhere in Europe I assume with his mate." I was so tempted to ask before convincing myself it wasn't any of my business. "ahh." Was all I said as I headed out into the gym for whatever torture they had planned.

I had made it through dodgeball without any injuries to myself or others before changing back into my clothes barely aware of how gross and sweaty I was, _damn I'm out of shape._ But I rushed back to Lauren's jeep praying for her to hurry up. She was hurrying out but she was also covered in a major blush as she practically jumped into the jeep. "everything ok?"

"yah yah great. Let's go." I didn't bother pushing I knew it would get me nowhere, besides the Cullen's were in their way out and I wanted to be gone before he caught up. She pulled out of the parking lot just as they got into the car. The ride to Port Angeles seemed to drag more than usual as I got more and more nervous. By the time we reached the apartment I wasn't sure what to do. We took the elevator silently before Lauren went to her room to do her homework and I headed for Catt's room. I knocked lightly before pushing the door open, she was sitting cross legged in the center of the bed reading a book, her eyes were not that of a human, so either she was struggling with her control or Saphira was in charge. Her eyes rose as I entered "Catt?"

"Not quite."

"Saphira, is she ok."

"she is. But she is fighting not only what she sees as your betrayal, but also that of the past."

"how do I make this right?" she closed the old book and set it on the night stand, "is the Cullen boy competition for your affections?"

"no of course not. There is no competition at all. I love Catt, I love you. " her feline eyes widened momentarily, "come here little mate." I did as she said and crawled into her lap. "I don't want us to break up Saphira."

"we won't, we are mates Isabella. She is hurt and angry and upset, but she loves you, we love you, more than even we can comprehend. The thought of losing you to another has simply, captured her mind. She will return to us. While I am I control though I am curious."

"about what." she didn't answer, she simply leaned in and pressed her lips softly to mine before pulling away slightly. "about Catt's fascination with doing such. And I know can say I understand." She leaned in once again this time swiping her tongue against my bottom lip. "you are definitely something else Isabella."

"Says the Were panther?" a husky chuckle escaped her throat. "Mmm how did your…wolves-take the news of the Cullen's return?"

"…I don't know. I haven't had a chance to ask. I should text Jake and ask soon. He will want to speak with Catt…"

"Then we best get her back yes?"

"how?" a savage grin lifted her lips as her fangs flashed, "like this" she quickly flipped us over to where she was pinning me down, lightning fast she lunged for my throat stopping centimeters away as the shout rang through the room " _Saphira No!_ "

 **Catt POV**

My subconscious yanked forward as fast as I could when I felt Saphira lunge, I knew she wouldn't actually do it but that didn't stop me from jumping to protecting my mate. The yell left me without a second thought as I once again took control of my body, I flung myself across the room and away from her. "Catt?" I shook my head as she went to sit up and come towards me, my breathing came hard as I tried to catch my breath from the disaster that could have happened. "are you ok?" a dark chuckle left me, I didn't just have fangs at my throat. _I did what had to be done._ "Damn you Saphira." I finally looked up expecting to see my terrified mate but she only looked concerned for me, and close to tears. "I'm sorry." wait what? "No Bella I could have-"

"No Catt for not telling you about the Cullen's." Oh right, that. Clenching my fists I take a deep breath, "then why didn't you?"

"…I don't know. I just, I knew you wouldn't react well to it. and I just wasn't ready to deal with it."

"I'm not something to deal with." I growled out. "no but they are. I didn't want you going off doing something stupid. I needed time to think of a way to tell you and deal with them being back." _It makes sense, this can't be easy on her seeing them._ If she has moved on with me it shouldn't be a problem unless she wasn't over him! _It wasn't just him that left Catt, it isn't him that she still hurts over, they were family to her._ I sighed as her words hit home and made my way slowly over to her but I still had to voice my worries. "I can't lose you." It was barely over a whisper, but she heard clear as day as she wrapped her arms around my waist, "you're not going to because I can't lose you either. I love you."

"I love you to. But perhaps its best if I stay in Port Angeles or the reservation for a while."

"if that's that what you need." It's definitely what I need. "this will complicate the patrolling issue. The wolves will need to stick to the reservation. And I will check around here, as well as Forks when I am up to it. or the wolves can speak with-the Cullen's." she nodded her head before resting it on my shoulder, I pull her into me and press a kiss to her hair. "can you call the Chief and ask if you can stay here tonight, I will drive you back to school tomorrow."

"is that a good idea?"

"hmm no but I am not letting you go right now. You can ride back with Lauren then and I will…work on my control in case I do end up near the…vampire."

"…ok babe. Il go call him. And then maybe use your shower? I need to clean up after gym."

"of course mon ange. I will be more than happy to help you-clean up-that is." A smile showed on her face as it reddened "yes I'm sure that's what you mean." She walked into the living room to make the call as I watched her hips sway, the chief agreed readily not liking the fact that the Cullen's were back either and wanting her to distance from them. Thank you Chief. Shaking my head I go to get the shower ready and step into the burning spray as she enters the room. She leaned against the door way simply looking me up and down for a moment. "I can feel your eyes on me Mon Ange, perhaps it is time to join me yes?" I let my accent slip through enough knowing how much she likes it as I tilt my head back to let the water run down my body. She stepped in and pressed her body against mine. I took her lips in a hungry kiss that she responded to just as enthusiastic as me. Hands roamed naked flesh as I explored every inch of her mouth with my tongue, I pulled back just enough to growl out a "mine" before attaching my lips to her neck. Lifting her up until her legs wrapped around my waist I pressed her against the tiled wall making her moan out my name until there was no doubt in my mind or hers that she was indeed mine.


	21. Chapter 19

**CH19**

When I woke up next Bella was no longer in my arms and the apartment was it's usual quiet. Checking my phone I read the text that she and Lauren had left for school and that she left some good in the microwave. Gotta love this girl. I scarfed down the last of my food just as my phone rang. "Hey Jake?"

" _Nope he's running damage control._ "

"Leah, is everything ok?"

" _Technically. Jake just wanted me to give you a heads up that there's a meeting today with the Cullen's, in case you wanted to come."_

"ahh I see. At what time?"

" _just after school_." _So the boy wont have time to bother our mate._ Hmm. "I will think on it, I appreciate the heads up Leah."

" _of course, your pretty much family now anyways. I don't think we have seen Bella this happy before. Il see you later, patrol time."_

"aye, goodbye." I hung up the phone and plopped onto the sofa. "What you think Saphira?" _…I think if we do this, we should do it from the shadows._ "Agreed. We could stick to the trees, there will be so many wolf heartbeats they wouldn't notice ours." _True. But can you control yourself?_ "…we can leave if it gets to that point." _…As you wish child._

With my mind made up I threw on some clothes and grabbed my helmet. _So soon?_ "No, I figured we would take a ride around the city, just in case." _Tis a bit sunny for vampires in Port Angeles today Catt._ "but not for wolves." I threw on the helmet and hopped on the bike.

We spent a couple of hours riding around the city and not a single thing was found, so I turned around and headed for Forks, by the time I get there school will be out and Bella will most likely be home from school. And sure enough Lauren's jeep was parked next to Bella's truck and the cruiser. Charlie opened the door before I was up the steps, "hey chief."

"Hey there Kiddo, didn't know you were coming over."

"Just stopping by on my way to the reservation."

"Ahhh" he rubbed the back of his head "Something wrong there chief?"

"No no, nothing. But uh, how are you holding up?"

"…are you referring to the Cullen's return?"

"Yes."

"well honestly, I'm pissed. But I'm not going to give you a reason to arrest me so don't worry."

"Haha, good that's good, just wanted to check on ya. Better get in there to her." With my own chuckle I head inside where Bella and Lauren are doing some homework. I snuck up behind her and put my arms around her neck. She only jumped for a second before relaxing into me, "hey what are you doing here?" she tilted her head for a quick kiss, "thought I would stop by on my way to the reservation." That got Lauren's attention, "why you headed there now?" Pursing my lips I made the decision to be honest at the scowl starting on Bella's face. "Upstairs?"

"Dad we will be back." Once upstairs with the door closed "What's going on Catt?"

"the wolves have a meeting with the Cullen's."

"…and you think it's a good idea to go?"

"I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of wolves babe. And they aren't going to know I'm there. If it becomes to much I will leave."

"...Catt-"

"Baby, I will be fine, Jake will be right there. I'm just gona go for a little while and see why they are back, then I will come straight back here to you, ok?"

"…you promise?"

"I promise. But I should really get going, I just wanted see you and check on you guys." I placed a kiss to her lips and accepted Laurens hug "be careful."

"I will."

"See you later chief!"

"Later Kiddo!" I hopped back on my bike and headed for the reservation, and I got there just in time as I pulled into the lot I caught the wolves heading into the forest. I climbed off and slowly made my way into the forest as I vaguely listen to the pounding of their feet. As soon as I was far enough in I leapt from branch to branch till I was high enough in that I would be seen even by the vampires. It didn't take me long to catch up to where they stopped on the edge of the river, tilting my head I could hear the near silent footsteps of the vampires a mile out.

More than the 7 vampires I was expecting stepped up to the river though. The center male must have been the leader and doctor that she told me about. While I commend the strength and dedication that must take, I still was not a fan. _Maybe he just likes the torture?_ Perhaps. Next to him was a motherly woman with caramel hair that must have been his mate Esme. Behind her was what had to have been what Bella once considered her best friend, one Alice Cullen. Her eyes were dark as if she rarely hunted, her face blank yet broken. She held onto her mate as If he held her together. And her mate, he would be one to watch out for if there were a fight. He was covered I tiny little scars. His face was stoic and he appeared to be concentrating, my guess using his gift of empathy. My eyes locked onto Him next, his bronze bed head a dead give-away. His eyes were what got me, there was no pain, no hurt no regret, nothing to make me think he ever cared at all about her. _He must not have to claim her as a mate when clearly she wasn't. she was nothing more than a toy, just as he told her._ I bit my tongue to keep the growl at bay at her words. Dragging my eyes off of his arrogant cocky smirk to the two women behind him. The bored "I don't want to be here" ice queen look on her face was easy to recognize from Bella's descriptions as Rosalie. Though it was certainly not the vampire I was expecting next to her. Bella had told me of this mountain of a man, this was a woman, a woman I was sure I would never see again. _Tanya._ What is she doing here. _Her eyes are no longer red._ Startled at her words I took a closer look and indeed her eyes had taken on a golden hue, but I could still see shards of red in them so I knew she was not completely off of the human blood diet. _There are two more._ Off behind Tanya stood two more blondes who could be her sisters, I could feel the age and power rolling off of them. _They would put up quite a fight._ Don't sound so excited Saphira. One had her dirty blonde hair in a braid over her shoulder. The other had long platinum hair straight down her back, and I admit she was quite beautiful. I felt Saphira perk up at the admission. _All vampires are._ She murmured. _It is starting._

"Jacob what a surprise. Are you the new Alpha."

"Yes, and your coven has expanded."

"yes but not by my hand. This is technically a separate coven. Tanya here is their leader."

"Is this true?" he looks to her as she steps forward. "yes, I am Tanya Denali of the Denali coven, these are my coven mates, my sisters, Irina and Kate. We are far older than the Cullen's, there is no way they turned us, we are simply staying with extended family."

I give Jake credit for simply nodding his head at her, "then the same rules apply, you don't bite, turn, or kill anyone. And you stay off of our land."

"of course."

"And you, Cullen, you stay away from Bella. She's moved on and happy, ruin that and I'll end you." He basically snarled out as a few wolves echoed the sentiment. "Bella is my mate you cant-"

"NO she isn't, she is a toy you pick up when bored! Just as you told her she was when you left! No more Cullen mark my words we will kill you." Clenching my teeth my claws erupted and dug into the tree as I shifted. Cullen stood frozen as his family turned to him. "Edward what is he talking about, did-did you say these thing to Bella?" I watched as the little vampire had to be held in place so she didn't launch at him, the platinum blondes eyes turned to pitch black as she looked at him, even the leader glaring at him. "We will discuss this later. Is that all Jacob?"

"No, some of my wolves will be driving through forks to patrol Port Angeles, there appears to be a vampire and wolf problem there."

"I see, well if you need any assistance."

"…I will keep that in mind. Let's go." With that the wolves bled back into the forest in one direction, the vampires in the other. With one last look in her direction I follow the wolves and shift back just in time to join them on the ground, almost all of them jumped. "sorry."

"Catt, where did you come from?" I pointed up to the trees. "you were at the meeting?"

"I was."

"And Cullen is still alive?"

"…I made Bella a promise." Paul nodded his head in understanding. "how is she?"

"worried, angry, upset. Anything and everything."

"has he approached her?"

"I-I don't know. We haven't exactly had the time to talk much on it."

"why is everything ok?"

"we had a…disagreement. All is fine now."

"I see, well I'll let her know if she needs us to take care of it we will Catt."

"I know Jake, I should head back before she starts to worry."

"of course." With that I said my goodbyes and headed back to my bike, I pulled up next to her truck and slowly made my way to the door, not bothering to knock as the cruiser wasn't in the driveway. With a quick look in the guest room I can see Lauren is already knocked out, so making my way upstairs I stood in the doorway as my oblivious mate messed around with her window. "is there something I can help you with mon ange?" she jumped and spun around, "Catt!" she whisper yelled as her hand flew to her heart, I could hear it racing in her chest. "I do so love it when you scream my name." I murmured and smirked as her face turned bright red, "not funny Catt."

"hmmm perhaps but my question still stands, do you need any help?"

"yes actually, I was trying to lock my window but its jammed."

"why?"

"…he used to come in my room through the window…" my eyes shifted immediately "when?"

"…usually late at night, he said he liked to watch me sleep. Catt, babe-" I flashed past her and snapped the lock into place, the rust giving me little trouble. "I am staying here tonight." I ground out. "Babe you don't-"

"do you not want me to stay Isabella?" I asked slightly hurt at the thought and slightly aware of how I sounded. "you know I would love that Catt."

"but?"

"But there's a good chance he comes by, I don't want you to do something or get hurt."

"and If I promise not to touch your precious vampire?" _Catt…_ I vaguely heard Saphira's warning as Bella's eyes widened and steel leapt in them as they hardened. I could tell she was fighting not to say something as she clenched her hands at her side over and over. We stood there in silence glaring daggers at each other for what felt like hours before I gave in, "I am sorry, I should not have said that."

"But you did. And you meant it."

"Yes and no. I am sorry Bella, part of me still fights at the thought of losing you."

"the same part that seems to want to push me away?"

"…Im-"

"Don't. Stop apologizing. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. Its them, him I don't trust."

"if you trust me then that shouldn't matter!" I took a deep breath, _She's right Catt._ I know. "ok, ok. Your right, I trust you and that's what's important. But I still ask for your patience, this is still new to me Bella." She took her own deep breaths, "this is new for me to Catt. And things were so perfect before he showed up, I just want that back." I closed my eyes as tears filled hers knowing I probably couldn't give her that. _You could, we could._ How Saphira. _We have not spent millenniums perfecting control to lose it on a young vampire._ … Your right. Your right. I walked up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her as she buried her head into my shoulder, it wasn't long before I felt the tears. "Ok baby, we will get back there ok. They are back, there's nothing we can do about it, so how about we get back to focusing on us? We will do what we use to do, talk about what we usually talk about, go where we want to, ravage each other as we see fit." I squirmed a little as she poked me at my last words though I felt her little laugh. "just like that?" she murmured. "Yah babe, just like that, he doesn't get a say in our lives, your life just because he decides to come back. So if there is no objections, I would still very much like to stay the night?" she nodded her head against me "I need to go take a shower."

"ok hun, you need help?" I asked while wiggling my eyebrows. "My father is two rooms over Catt!"

"…your right were not ready for quiet sex." I ducked just as she tried to throw something at me as she walked out the door. "Loooove you!" I whisper yelled and finally got her beautiful smile, "I love you to." I turned around I quickly changed and climbed into bed to wait as she took her shower, doubts swimming around my head. _We can do this Catt, for her if anything._ I hope so. _I have faith._ Course you do.

She didn't take long and was soon crawling into bed next me before curling into me. And considering my thoughts of him showing up running through my head it didn't take me long to fall asleep with her in my arms.

When I woke up next she was pulling her shirt over her head off to the side and I let my eyes wander her body. And I still manage to jump at the sound of her voice, "how did you get the scars?" furrowing my brow "I told you, I was run off the road." She finally turned around to face me, "not that scar" she walked over placing a kiss over the almost healed scar that fell across my eye. "the ones on your back." I could feel my entire body tense and I'm sure she could see it but she held her ground. "…that-that is a long story, how about we talk about it after school, you would be late."

"I could miss-"

"No, you have missed enough because of me, your too close to graduating."

"fine, but we will talk about it?"

"yes if you wish. But one more thing before you leave."

"yah?"

"well two things, kiss me-thank you. And well you know I went to the meeting between the wolves and Cullen's? well, Jake had mentioned what he did to you and they all, well they all seemed confused about what he was talking about. Just thought you should know."

She looked to be thinking deeply before shaking her head, "thank you. I have to go, Lauren is ready, love you."

"love you to."

 **Bella POV**

I kissed Catt goodbye and quickly made my way downstairs where Lauren was waiting. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"of course."

"Catt come back from the meeting last night?"

"yah she's upstairs."

"ok, ima go say hi real quick and we'll leave."

"ok." She was upstairs for a minute before she came back down seeming a lot less worried, we climbed into her jeep and headed down the windy road for the school. We pulled into a spot the same time the Volvo did and I kept walking ignoring the shouts coming from it, determined to get back to my life.

My first classes flew by thankfully until lunch when we took our normal seats, he thankfully didn't try to approach me again, but I could feel his creepy stare. Finally, I made up my mind and told Lauren I would be right back and headed for their table. All of their eyes turned to me and I could see his damn smirk already but he was interrupted as the one who introduced herself as Kate spoke up, "hello there Beautiful" I stopped dead for a minute staring at her, I could feel Edwards Glare at her myself, but I quickly shook my head and turned to Rosalie. I figured she had no reason to lie to me. "something has been brought to my attention I was hoping you could clear up." She stared at me for a minute before nodding her head, "ok?"

"what did Edward tell you of how things went the last day?"

"Bella-"

"Shut up." I interrupted my eyes still on her, "he said you broke up with him, that you no longer felt safe near us and you wanted us to leave, especially Jasper." I nodded my head for a second and couldn't help but chuckle a little. All eyes widened when I spoke again. "He lied." And I turned and walked back to my table to finish my lunch. I could see them arguing out of the corner of my seat but couldn't bring myself to care.

When the bell rang we headed to art and managed to beat the vampires there as they followed shortly after. They took their seats next to us "hello Bella, Bella's friend." Kate spoke with a smirk as her sister sent us a smile. I rose a brow and Lauren spoke up, "It's Lauren."

"right, Bella's friend Lauren." A scowl pulled at Laurens face as she leaned over to me and whispered "can we sick Catt on them?" I could see them frown out of the corner of my eye as I chuckled and looked up as the teacher started on. Just as yesterday I could feel her stare until the bell rang and I tried to make my escape, "Bella?" I turned to face her smirk that was more playful than anything, yet still similar to Catts, "yes?"

"are you busy this weekend?" I'm aware my eyes widened for a moment, "yes." And then I practically dragged Lauren out. "oh shit, oh shit, oh-"

"Lauren!"

"sorry sorry but holy shit Bella…you have to tell Catt."

"…I know."

"she's going to freak out."

"I know."

I walked off to my last classes her doing the same with a promise to meet at the car. We met up in the hallway instead and made our way outside where my entire world froze for a moment as I saw Catt casually leaning against the jeep. She looked as she always did, confident and in a whatever mood as she smirked at me, but I could see how tense she was even as her glasses covered her eyes.


	22. Ch 20

**CH 20 Catt pov**

Ok, maybe this wasn't such a great idea. _We are fine._ Are we? I asked as my whole body tensed, I looked up from where I leaned against Lauren's jeep and watch Bella's feet stick to the ground. I sent her what I hope was a reassuring smile. _Not even close._ Shut up. _Even the girl, Lauren looks uneasy child, I wonder what happened._ Maybe she's just worried were about to lose it. _then let us show her we are better than him._ She knows were better than him! _…do you?_

I stopped short, not only at her words but because they were now walking towards us. And then I was distracted as some woman threw them selves into my arms that wasn't my mate. I met my mates narrowed eyes before bringing them down to the strawberry blonde hair. "Tanya."

"Fucking hell Catt it's really you." I had to chuckle at the rare cuss word from her as she pulled away. "it is." She was going to reply when not only Bella and Lauren walked up but a few of her coven as well. "do I want to know how you two know each other?" I sent my mate a smirk at her jealous tone. "don't." was all she said at the look on my face. She rose a brow waiting for my explanation as she slowly made her way between us, leaning into my front as she glared the shocked vampire down. Wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, "Tanya is an old friend of mine." Her only reply was to push farther into me, "can we leave before he gets out here please."

"mmm, Tanya we will catch up later."

"we better." I send her a smirk as Bella ushers me into the jeep. We pulled out of the lot just as I saw the little prick leave the building looking around frantically. The ride was silent as I sat behind them in the back seat. We pulled into her driveway and she hopped out opening my door wordlessly. I could see her internally fighting something as she stormed up the stairs to her room. I looked to Lauren who sat down at the table pulling out her homework, "I think you're supposed to follow her."

"…are you sure? The look on her face said to run the opposite direction."

"Ha, true, but you still need to go up there." I let out a sigh before taking the stairs as slow as I could. I made it to her room as she practically tore into her closet. "uhh, babe?"

"I need to go shopping." Well that wasn't what I was expecting, "um ok, we can go whenever you want." She nodded her head still staring into it. I was about to walk up behind her when she spun around to face me, hands on her hips. "So, Tanya?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"how do you know her?"

"I told you, she was-"

"an old friend yah I heard that part. How did you meet her?" _I believe our little mate is quite jealous Catt._ It took everything in me not to smile at the thought. She was quite attractive when mad and jealous, I was having trouble controlling myself as it was. "Hmmm, She was newly turned when we met, her aunt had turned her. Did I ever tell you about the time I ran into shifters attacking a village?"

"…no Catt, I don't know anything about your past." I shook the memory off at the dejected tone of her voice. "do you want to hear about it?" I murmured low willing her to meet my eyes. "yes."

"… I believe it is the story I told Jacob. I had been traveling through the forest at the time, Tanya doing the same."

"of course."

"Shush you. We were in the forest outside of a village circling each other believe it or not, she was still young, still filled with newborn instincts, we heard the screams before the stench of blood filled the air. A pack of wolf shifters were, well tearing into this village. Men, women, children, anything and everything they could get their jaws around. The sight was enough to horrify even a blood thirsty vampire." I paused to take a deep breath as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "did you kill them?"

"every single one. I saved the _Alpha_ for last." I looked down into her face waiting for the judgment. But none came, just complete understanding. "You saved their lives."

"no, I didn't, everyone was already dead, not a single person lived. We simply avenged them."

"I'm sorry."

"don't be."

"is that-is that how you got the scars on your back?"

"No, no it isn't. Here, let's sit down." I led her over to the bed so we could sit down trying to buy some time. _She will understand Catt._ Let's hope your right. "Before I explain, I should warn you Bella, there was a time in my past where-where I was no better than these wolves. Some would say I was worse." She looked confused before shaking her head, "I find that hard to believe Catt."

"That doesn't make it any less true. Even after I met Tanya, there were periods of my life where I was, very different then what you know."

"How?"

"first to answer your question about my scars, my mother gave them to me." my attention was split between the gasp at the door from Lauren and Bella's outburst "What! Why!?"

"come sit Lauren." She did as I said and curled into Bella's side. "My mother is full Were, my father not, he is where I got the flame from. My mother-my mother was not a kind woman."

"what did she did to you?"

"Hmm what didn't she do to me. I was beaten, tortured, raped, sold, broken, and then caged like an animal. And I had hated the world when I got out of that cage, we hated the world, and everyone in it. I had turned into just as much as a terror as those wolves. I had turned into every single other Were, feeding on blood like it was running out. Taking what I wanted as I pleased with no concern for others. I turned into just what she wanted me to be."

"you were hurt-"

"I was a monster Bella. I've killed more people than I can count. I took my pain, my anger out on the world, on innocent people."

"you have changed Catt. You're not that person anymore." I look up at Lauren's quiet admission to see her eyes are also filled with tears. Bella's streamed steadily down her face, I brought my hand up to wipe them away shocked when she didn't flinch away. _We don't scare her._ We should. He next words stopped me dead "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"your sorry? Bella I just told you I murdered countless people-"

"you were hurt and angry Catt. You lived through something no one should ever experience at the hands of someone who should have protected you. And it was a long time ago, your different now. You're not a monster."

"but I was-"

"in the past. You know it was wrong and you are trying to be different, I can see that, why can't you." My argument was interrupted by the knock at the front door, tilting my head I heard no heartbeats. "Vampire, come on, we will finish this later." I pulled Bella with my Lauren right behind her as headed for the door. Opening the door my brow rises as the two vampires "Tanya?"

"Sorry I know you said we would catch up later but I couldn't handle listening to Edward anymore."

"and how did you know I would be here?" she simply rose her own brow gesturing to my hand in Bella's. "right."

"It's just you and Rosalie?" Bella asked. "yes."

"then you can come in." They followed us into the living room before the other blonde vampire spoke "Bella are you ok."

"I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"a couple of reasons, Tanya wanted to see your-friend. And I wanted to know what you meant at lunch."

"And why exactly did you want to see my _girlfriend._ " She made sure to emphasize the word as she once again glared the vampire down. Tanya sent her a small smile, "because it has been centuries since I had seen her last, and she is a very dear friend of mine. You have nothing to fear Bella, I am quite happy with my mate right here. Though I admit I am quite surprised."

"And why is that?"

"Edward-"

"She is MINE" I snarled out as my eyes changed. "babe relax." She placed a hand against my stomach my eyes shifting back almost immediately. Tanya simply observed before murmuring "I can see that."

"what are you?" I looked to the other vampire Rosalie, "pardon?"

"your eyes just changed."

"they did, and I believe you were here to talk to Bella about something." She stared me down looking ready to argue before turning to Bella as I took a seat on the couch. "you've been crying."

"yes I have. What did you want to talk about?" I leaned back as she pushed into my side, "…right, at lunch you said Edward lied."

"I did, because he did."

"you didn't break up with him?"

"Rosalie, you saw how wrapped up I was in your brother, could you have seen me back then braking up with him?" I give the girl credit she actually seemed to be thinking about it, "I admit I did not really give you much credit or thought back then, but no I suppose not. So what happened then?"

"…what happened is your brother showed me his true colors. But I assume you want details. Ok, he took me out to the forest to break up with me, to break me. He told me I was nothing more than a toy to occupy him and your family with. A pet. And then he left, he left me there in the dark with no idea how to get back home in the middle of the fucking forest." I squeezed her a little tighter as she tensed, the curse word a warning she needed to relax. I placed a kiss to the side of her head before pressing my lips to her ears "breath love." She took a couple of deep breathes as Rosalie also seemed to be trying to get herself under control, her eyes almost pitch black as Tanya wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry" she finally uttered. "for what? you didn't pretend I meant anything to you just for laughs. You never pretended not to hate me."

"No Bella I'm sorry. I didn't hate you. I didn't like you, but I never hated you. I didn't like that all he had to do was flash his smile and you would do anything for him. I didn't like that you let him walk all over you. For gods sake did he even ever take you out? He would spout bullshit about wanting you to have a normal life and then keep you from your friends. He treated you like some fragile doll on a shelf and you let him!" I tensed as her voice rose, _relax I sense no danger to our mate._ Hmph. "I know Rosalie." We all turned at her admission "what?"

"I know, I could see it in your eyes whenever I went over there. You would glare daggers at me, but most of the time it was aimed at him. I noticed."

"you did?"

"yes."

"…I'm sorry."

"don't be, I meant what I said, I feel no hatred or betrayal from you." _She is starting to sound like us._ I know isn't it awesome. _Haha._ "but you do for the others?"

"yes, they left, no goodbye, no explanation, no nothing."

"Alice fought to stay." Her head snapped up "what?"

"it was a vote. Alice didn't believe Edward when he said you were afraid of her. So we voted, the winners chose to leave."

"who voted what?"

"Alice, Esme and Emmett voted to stay."

"…Jasper?"

"…really believed he scared you and it was for the best."

"Carlisle?"

"denies his golden boy nothing."

"…you?"

"…wanted you as far away from him as possible. I know abusive relationships when I see them Bella, just because he never touched you didn't make it any less unhealthy."

"He'd be dead had he touched her." I grumbled out as she took my hand. "I don't doubt that."

"why are you telling me this?"

"I want to ask you to just not be so hard on Alice, she loves you, you were her best friend and sister."

"-I will consider it." she nodded her head before we turned to Tanya "and you?"

"want to know everything. Where have you been? What have you been up to? And how did you meet? Everything." So we explained everything, with my skimming over what I had been up to before Bella.

"you guys make a cute couple."

"thank you Rosalie. Where does Edward think you are?"

"I don't know, I doubt he even noticed we were gone. He spends most of his time complaining to Carlisle and Esme, and even she is tired of it. I think she suspects he's not being completely honest, especially after your-friend Jacob went off on us."

"and the rest?"

"think we are hunting. Though my sisters know I'm here."

"Kate?" I looked to Bella at the tone of her voice "yes, she is one of my sisters. And as much as I would love to continue this, we should be getting back, but we have to catch up more soon Catt."

"and we will."

"Bella, it was nice officially meeting you, and a word of advice, don't let this one go."

"I have no intention to."

"good, Rose you ready"

"yah, Bella, more advice if you will have it, lock your windows." I let out a low growl as she chuckled a little "Oh I already have, but thanks."

"one more thing, Lauren?"

"is under my protection" I shot out. "I meant no offense, but there are rules to humans having-"

"I need not a lecture from a child on rules that I have written-"

"Catt"

"…sorry, sorry. but I know the rules, she will be turned."

With that they said their goodbyes and walked out the door. We sat there in silence before Lauren spoke up, "I have two questions. One: what rules was she talking about? And 2 what did you mean you wrote them?" _Well shit._ My thoughts echoed Saphira's. I pursed my lips choosing to start with the easier of the two, "there are rules for those not human, well mainly one rule, keep our existence a secret. Humans who find out about us are to be-dealt with."

"killed?"

"or turned."

"…but you were giving us a choice?"

"and I still am."

"be turned or be killed?"

"I would never kill you Lauren."

"then?"

"…you would live your human life just as you would had you never met me."

"had I never met you I would have died in the forest."

"…but you didn't, so let's not dwell on that."

"Fine, how about what you said about writing the rules?" I pursed my lips thinking of anything I could to get out of this conversation. _You should know by now that's isn't an option with these two._ Right… "…My age is rivaled by very few. My mother still lives and is obviously older. A few members of our council are older, but not many, there is me and my brother, and then there are the Volturi or vampire kings and a few of their guard, and Tanya and her sisters are quite old as well."

"wait you have a brother?"

"…yes. And the rules were designed to keep both our kinds, all kinds alive. I was one of those who signed off on them as were the Vampire Kings."

"where is your brother?" Really this is what they get stuck on? _Your are their leader now, they wish to know everything Catt._ They aren't even turned yet. _But they will be, why wait?_ "Catt?"

Huh? "oh sorry, I was talking with Saphira."

"what's that like?"

"like I'm crazy, there's a fucking voice in my head." _Catt!_ She growled. "sorry couldn't resist. But yah. It's basically a voice in my head. Until it's not and she's in charge."

"Can she be in charge when your human?"

"human? I am not human, but if you mean this…form? Then yes she can. Tis the main reason I am still alive after that vampire ran me off the road." Both set of eyes widened at the admission and Bella scooted closer into me. _your worrying her._ Do you want me to tell them everything or what? Make up your mind. _Hmph._ "Thank you Saphira." she murmured, my eyes shifted and she flashed our mate her fanged smirk. "But of course little mate."

"Jesus Saphira" _my apologies._ Bull. Her laugh echoed in my head. "Where is your brother?" shit.

"I don't know. Probably following my mom around like a good little kit."

"your mom, she's still alive?"

"yes."

"that's surprising." Lauren utter as a scowled started to form on her face. "why?"

"I just, I thought-…"

"that I would try to kill her?" she nodded her head before I replied "I did."

"You did!? What happened?" I took a deep breath as my arm around Bella tightened and I refused to look at either of them, "I got my ass handed to me."

"…is that how you got the scars? Or was that before?"

"no it was that night."

"Catt you don't have to if you-"

"it's fine. You'd find out eventually. Might as well be now. I snapped, I mean I snapped so many times before but this was different, I don't think she even saw it coming. You know I honestly don't remember much of that night I was so blinded even Saphira couldn't get through to me. But man do I remember her claws scraping down my back. But she didn't kill me, no she just wanted me to know she could, and she would." I was brought out of my head as another body slid into my other side and looked down to meet Lauren's tear-filled eyes as I continued "on the bright side I gave her her own nice little scar across her eye."

"Good" she murmured as she leaned her head onto my shoulder. We sat there for what felt like hours in silence until I heard the cruiser pull up. We were in the same position as he walked in and paused "hey girls"

"hey chief."

"hey dad."

"Chief Swan."

"what's going on?"

"Nothin, just chillin. How was work?"

"Chillin? Do you know how weird that sounds coming from you Catt?" for the first time today I let out a real laugh at the look on his face. "My apologies."

"uhuh, what's really going on."


	23. Chapter 21

**Ch 21**

"truly nothing, just the Cullen's."

"Ahh I wouldn't say that was nothing."

"…no but it's nothing worth our time." He nodded his head as he put his stuff down heading to the kitchen for a beer. "Catt?"

"no thanks." Can't stand that stuff. "How's school been Bella? With you know, them back."

"Fine dad, it's annoying but it's fine."

"has that boy approached you?" I know she felt me tense, "yes." I met her eyes with a question in mine "what did he want?" His voice hardened as he took his own seat. "to explain-"

"what the hell could he possibly have to explain!" he interrupted. "dad calm down. I don't know and I don't care." He grumbled some more under his breath before "what about the others?"

"…I have spoken to Rosalie."

"Rosalie? I didn't know you two were that close."

"we weren't but I needed something answered and she had no reason to lie to me."

"what did you need answered?" she let out a sigh as she tried to think of an answer to please him without saying to much. I rubbed my thumb just under her shirt on her waist and felt her relax. "Basically Edward lied to convince them to leave when none of them really wanted to."  
"of course that little prick lied. Doesn't excuse it though Bells, that boys parents should have handled it, they are the adults they need to make the rules not that boy. They still didn't say goodbye."

"I know dad, and it's not like I'm forgiving them."

"good, I don't want to see you hurt like that again Bella." I watched as he tried to blink away the tears filling his eyes at the memory and I had to hold in my rage at the first time I laid eyes on her, the empty dull eyes. _They sparkle now child. Because of you._ Because of us Saphira. "what about you Catt? How you handling their return?" I looked up to meet his eyes "oh I want to set them on fire." He let out an abrupt laugh "tempting but I don't want to have to arrest you."

"don't worry I promised Bella I would behave."

"good to hear. But I'm not saying don't defend yourself if that boy tries anything. Pretty sure you can take him to, scrawny one isn't he." I let out my own laugh "oh there isn't a doubt in my mind I could take him chief, don't you worry about that. Bella is safe with me." he met my eyes as he regarded me seriously, my arm tightened around my mate as she leaned into me, he finally nodded his head "I don't doubt that." Then he went back to watching the TV. I looked down to see Bella looking at me "are you guys staying the night? I was thinking since it's the weekend we could spend some time on the reservation? I'm sure Jake still needs your help." I looked to Lauren who nodded her head, I know she prefers it when we were all together, especially with their return. "Sure, and then maybe we can try that cliff diving Seth keeps going on about." Bella had completely froze up before I even finished my sentence. I looked over to her but she wouldn't meet my eyes, looking to Lauren she shrugged it off not knowing either before letting out a yawn. "I'm actually going to knock out now. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"goodnight Lauren." I nudged Bella silently suggesting we do the same. "yah same here, night dad."

"goodnight girls."

"night chief." I followed her up the stairs and didn't speak until the door was closed behind us, "so what was that about?"

"what?" she never spared me a glance as she started to strip out of her clothes. "when I mentioned cliff diving?" she pursed her lips as she threw an oversized t-shirt on. "yah I guess I didn't tell you about that part."

"what part babe?" I asked as I to started to take my clothes off trying not to focus on her eyes as they followed my movements. "…when Edward left, you saw how I was afterwards."

"yes."

"that was me slightly better, before that I was, well a zombie. I told you my dad was thinking of sending me to my mom's to get me out of Forks."

"I remember you mentioned that yes."

"well, one particularly hard day, I had gone to the reservation, before I knew they were wolves. And it just kind of hit me that I needed to do something. I remember Jake had mentioned cliff jumping and thought it would be…fun."

"…Alone?"

"yes. I underestimated the weather, the current, me. And I got sucked under." I sucked in some air at the thought before flashing to her side and taking her into my arms. "Jake pulled me out of the water." Placing a kiss to her hair, "then I owe Jake quite a bit don't I." she let out a little chuckle "I didn't mean to keep it from you, it just didn't come up and I honestly forgot." I nodded my head before taking a step back and throwing on my own t-shirt. "I know, it's okay. We should get some sleep though, I plan on more training for you two tomorrow." She let out a mock groan "really that one time wasn't enough? I think I could take you on now." I rose a brow before sending her a fang filled smirk, before she could blink I had her picked up and thrown on the bed before I pounced. I silenced her little scream with a kiss. She moaned against my lips as I slid my tongue past hers. I pulled away slowly with her bottom lip between my teeth "still think you could best me mon ange?"

"ok, maybe more training would be a good idea." She uttered breathless. Running my hands up and down her sides I tried sliding on up her leg and under her shirt before she stopped me, "Catt my dad!" with my own groan I rolled off of her with a "we really need to practice quiet sex." Only to grunt as her hand came down on my stomach. We curled up under the covers as she rolled back into my arms and let the darkness take over.

When I woke up next Bella was till in my arms but stirring slightly awake before snuggling back in. I closed my eyes after a glance at the clock only for them to shoot back open at the knocking on the door. I'm pretty sure I heard Charlie take off earlier this morning with his fishing stuff, thankfully I heard Lauren making her way down though as the knocking continued. "Jake? What are you guys going here?" _Jake? This cant be good._ I thought as I tried to free myself from Bella's arms, _He is not alone Catt._ I didn't think he would be. "where are you going?" Bella mumbled as her arm tightened around me. "Jake is here love." Her eyes finally opened still hazy from sleep and I wanted nothing more then to crawl back under the blankets with her. "why?"

"I don't know I was on my way to check when you decided to monkey grip me." her lips lifted slightly as her face reddened. "right." I smiled down at her before placing a kiss to her lips, "I'll be back."

"mmph no I'll join you guys I a minute."

"as you wish." With that I made my way down the stairs to where not only Lauren and Jake stood but also Leah, Seth, Paul and Embry. "what's going on."

"Catt, I'm glad you're here."

"where else would I be?"

"I wasn't sure considering…"

"mmm you thought I would let the Cullen's keep me from my mate?"

"Actually no, I thought you would have kidnapped her and kept her at your place." _You did consider it. "_ hmph, I do not think the Chief would approve. _"_

"ha I don't know about that, he isn't too pleased either, I saw him as we were leaving the reservation. But that's not what I'm here about."

"what happened?"

"Vampires." I tensed immediately "the Cullen's?"

"no, at least I don't think so. There was another string of attacks, just this morning."

"what? where?"

"Port Angeles. 5 people are dead. They didn't even bother to try and hide the bodies, they were drained dry and ripped apart. The news is suggesting animal attack right now, but you can tell it's being questioned."

"…fuck."

"yah. We were going to head down there and check it out, figured you may want to come?"

"of course. I'll just need to change."

"I'm coming to." I turned in time to see Bella take the last step down. "Bella-"

"no Catt. You would leave me and Lauren unprotected from a vampire after me, it would be safer with you." _She makes a valid point Catt._ Leah spoke up as I tried to contain my temper. "she's right, with us would be the safer option for them."

"I agree plus with Bella there we may be able to lure this James guy out-"

"We are not using my mate as bait Paul!" I growled through clenched teeth. "woah relax Catt I'm not saying that. I'm just saying maybe he won't be able to resist with her right there, not that we should leave her. We would be able to end this now." I clenched my teeth and my hands "tell me where we would be safer then with you Catt and I'll drop it." she raised a brow as I glared her down both of us knowing my pride would win. "there is no place safer then with me." I finally ground out. "great, I'll go get dressed, Lauren what do you want to do?"

"I'm with you guys."

"then it's settled. Catt?"

"coming" I grumbled as the wolves tried to hold in their snickers. I followed her up the stairs until we reached her room. She pulled clothes from her closet before striping out of the t-shirt she wore. With a sigh I grabbed my own clothes throwing on some jeans and a tank top finishing with my boots. Brushing threw my hair I wrapped it in a braid to keep it out of my way in case something went wrong. She threw on her own jeans and a t-shirt and we made our way back downstairs where Lauren already stood with the wolves. I grabbed my leather jacket and handed it to Bella with her helmet "won't you-never mind." She started as I rose a brow. "Lauren ride with the wolves?"

"You got it boss." I rolled my eyes at her and headed out the door. "you got an exact location?"

"well yah, but it's got to be covered with cops."

"I wasn't planning on being seen, send it to me?"

"you got it, boss." I looked over in time to catch his smirk. I sent him my own smirk "if we were being correct species wise, that would be queen, pup." I climbed onto my new bike and threw on my helmet as Bella followed behind with a slight chuckle. I plugged the address into the gps in my helmet. With that I was speeding off leaving the wolves to try and keep up, "you need to slow down you saw what they were driving."

"they know where they are going."

"Catt!"

"fine fine." I slowed down until I could see the dot that was their truck behind us. She shook her head but said no more as we wound down the highway towards Port Angeles. We reached it later then I had wanted due to the speed but managed to get there by 10am. The wolves weren't to far behind as I parked a few streets over from the alley where the first death took place. As soon as the wolves joined us we walked down the street towards the yellow tape and large crowd near the mouth of the alley. We joined in them surely standing out with the boys, there were sheets throughout the back of the alley covering what could only be different body parts. But we were to far away for me to scent anything. I squeezed Bella's hand and looked to Jake "I'll be back." I took off the way we came and went down another alley way blocks down doing my best to avoid the searching officers as I leapt up to the roof. Taking another look around thankfully the cops weren't searching up here. _Yet._ Throwing my hood on I leapt roof to roof until I stood above the crime scene. I scanned the body parts that scattered the ground, "there are 3 different bodies." I uttered knowing the wolves would hear me. _There isn't much blood left._ No, if they were lucky they were drained dry before this. I scanned the "evidence" the cops were bagging knowing it wouldn't help them. "nothing. This is the oldest scene, I can't sense anything." I tilted my head at Jakes quiet utter "this one was around 8 last night." _That's not very late for this town. "_ hmm there were no witnesses?"

"none that came forward." I took a deep breath before letting out a frustrated grown "nothing." I made my way back to the others, Bella automatically taking my hand. "let's hit the next one?"

"ok, it's not to far." He typed it into his phone and led the way. It was about a ten minute walk before we reached the yellow tape, thankfully it had a bit smaller of a crowd, but also no building for me to leap to without being noticed. "you smell that?"

"wolf" I uttered after taking a sniff, "shifter?"

"…no." they all turned to me, "what?" pursing my lips I took another deep breath to be sure, _Saphira?_ her only reply was a deep snarl "it's wolf, but it's no shifter. The scent is more animal then you guys."

"what's that mean?"

"it means we have a bigger problem than we thought. Put in the last address." He did as I asked, a million questions in his eyes as he led us to the harbor. We took up a spot a little ways away and watched the mess get cleaned up. It was worse then the other two put together, blood was everywhere. "why is there so much blood?" I leaned against the rail "because they weren't feeding, they were having fun." The others looked to me in horror. "…ok, so a Werewolf? What's the difference between them and us?"

"blood lust, morals, heart, soul."

"they are monsters then?" I let out a frustrated sigh "No, that was an eternity of prejudice coming out and I apologize. I have friends who are werewolves, but this, this thing, yes it is a monster." I pressed my thumbs to my temples trying to push the incoming headache away. "werewolves are essentially like me, but wolves. But this is bigger than that because they aren't Lycans, meaning if there is one, there is more."

"Lycans? How so?" _they truly are so ignorant to the world around them._ They have probably never left the reservation Saphira. "Lycans are, they are how TV portrays werewolves, two legs, sharp claws half man yada yada. But there is no man in them, no conscious they are killing machines. Werewolves are themselves with an extension of the wolf. And like wolves they are pack animals, very few are rogue and of they are they don't live long."

"So were dealing with a pack of werewolves, shifters, and vampires? Lovely." I looked to Embry as he shook his head. "yes, it means they have something to gain here to."

"how do we know they weren't here to begin with?"

"because I wouldn't have came here if they were, I searched this town up and down."

"maybe they could hide like you?"

"Bella I am over 2000 years old, they could not hide from me." _Perhaps we are getting cocky in our old age?_ I shook my head. "ok so maybe if we find this Alpha and talk to them…Wolf to Wolf."

"ha no that's a death sentence. They do not see shifters as wolves. This is why I am concerned about them working with shifters."

"someone is bringing them together."

"or ordering them to" I uttered. I turned to Lauren as she continued, "so that's what we need to find right. Someone who could, order them to all work together, who can command an entire pack of wolves?"

"Their Alpha? I mean obviously right?"

"No Alpha wolf would work with Shifters, had it been found out it would embarrass their whole pack."

"What about this James guy?"

"no. A vampire cannot bend the will of an animal."

"…ok then who can command another Alpha?" My mind blanked and I froze, I'm sure the color drained from my face as horror took over. "Catt" I looked up to meet the worried eyes of my mate, well aware of the others wore similar looks, but I couldn't look away. "I only know one who can and would can take the will of another Alpha."

"who?" she quietly asked as she took my face in her hands. "My mother." I didn't hear the gasps that surrounded us, I didn't hear the cops telling people to keep back from the yellow tape, I didn't hear the crashing of the waves, I couldn't for the life of me hear the words coming from the lips right in front of me. I saw them move, I felt her thumbs on my cheeks, but I didn't hear a word she said. And then it all rushed back to me as "Bella!" was shouted out from the side. We all turned and looked at the family rushing their way to us. No one said a word as they got to us, the Denali's wore annoyed expressions as did the one Rosalie as she hung onto Tanya. The little one had a dull look in her eyes but they looked to be tearing over as they looked at Bella, clinging to males arm as if it kept her standing. The older woman looked to be ready to cry and hug her. the good Dr looked nervous. Edwin spoke up first "Bella what are you doing here? You don't need to be around something like that." He gestured towards the blood they were still furiously attempting to clean up. _Says the Vampire,_ I truly tried my best but the little snicker left me at Saphira's mutter. His eyes shot to me before narrowing. I rose a brow as he tried to read my mind, I felt the slight nudge before his eyes widened. Bella turned back to me with a raised brow before mouthing "Saphira?" I nodded my head to which she chuckled herself. "Bella" her chuckle died at the hollow tone "Alice?"

"I'm sorry, it's not much, and it's not enough, but it's all I got." She regarded her a couple seconds before nodding her head "thank you. But why are you here?" she sent her a small smile about to answer when the Dr interrupted "we saw on the news about the murders, we came to check it out."

"I'm assuming your doing the same?" Tanya asked looking to me, "Aye-"

"And you thought it would be a good Idea to bring you humans with you!" I looked up to meet his eyes my own expression bored as I let my words drawl out "what else were we supposed to use for bait?" I asked as if speaking to a child. His eyes widened and a snarl took place on his face before my entire group burst out laughing, the humans included. The Dr cleared his throat, "humans are not meant to know our existence" he gestured to Lauren. "And yet Dr. Cullen, you and your entire family seemed to have left a human in Forks with knowledge of your existence. If you can't follow the rules yourself do not try to regulate that others do, it makes you look like an ass." His mouth dropped open as not only the wolves but a few of the vampires snickered. "You can't talk to him like that!"

"I can talk to whoever I please however I please, I have earned that right. You however clearly need to learn respect of your elders." I rolled my eyes knowing the bored tone I spoke to him in would bug him. "Alright alright that's enough guys." Bella interrupted with her own smile, "did you guys find anything out?" I admit I'm proud that she asked Tanya and not the Cullen Patriarch. "not really, I caught the scent of shifter, though it seemed different." Bella glanced to me for permission before continuing "that's because it's not shifter."

"then what-" she stopped mid-sentence before turning to me, I gave her a nod. "shit."

"Stop hiding your thoughts from me Tanya! What's going on, and who even are you!?"

"she's with us and that's all you need to know." Jake stood up straighter looking the little vamp in the eyes. Tanya deciding to ignore the glare down spoke up again "are you sure?"

"Yes, I know the scent, I also know Vampires and Shifters are also involved."

"Vampires to?"

"yes, I found a warehouse a couple of weeks back that was used as a base of sort. It was…not good."

"don't forget the vampire that took you off of the roof." Paul piped up,

"and the vampire that ran you off the road." Lauren muttered. "yah, thanks guys." I sent them a glare motioning to the frown on Bella's face. "yah but you totally kicked their asses." he back tracked. "what can we do to help?" Tanya asked only for Edward to interrupt, "Nothing, let the Volturi just deal with it. We do nothing."

"yes please, YOU have done enough." I snapped. "what the hell is that suppose to mean!" thankfully Bella was the one who answered "it means had you not lied about killing James this wouldn't be as big as a problem as it is idiot." His mouth flopped open and closed as his family stared at him shocked "Bella-what-what are you talking about I-"

"lied? Yah I know, you do that quite a bit. What I want to know is why you lied about that."

"Edward…" just about everyone but the Dr were looking at him with rage, none more than Tanya's sister Kate. _we will need to speak on that soon._ I frowned but was to focused on the vampires. "let's all just calm down, I'm sure Edward has a valid reason for doing what he-"

"oh for the love of God Carlisle shut up." Everyone turned to Rosalie shocked. "Rosalie-"

"no Esme I am so sick and tired of him defending his little golden boy. Oh he had a good reason, oh he needs this, you know he's hurting, it's all bullshit. What good reason did he have to break the law to begin with? No offence Bella. What good reason did he have to lie to his family Carlisle? Why did he need us to all pack up and leave? If he was hurting so damn bad he'd own up to all of this shit and have a damn good reason for it. He isn't hurt because she isn't his mate, he isn't hurt because he doesn't give a damn. She was a toy to him, just as he told her she was." _Oh I like this one._ "that's not true-"

"then why!"

"I wanted to protect you! To-"

"you left a vampire alive who wanted me dead to protect me! how stupid are you!" I glanced around noticing the glances our way and wrapped an arm around her waist "we are gathering attention." She took a few deep breaths her next words much quieter "someday I may forgive Alice, Jasper and Esme, some day. But I will never forgive you. I will never see you as more than an annoyance. And I would not mourn your death, so I suggest you leave me alone because I have an entire pack of wolves ready to make that a reality. And something tells me not many of the vampires behind you would defend you against them."

"Bella-"

"No Dr. Cullen, because you are no better. You seem to forget just how many people are in your so called family when Edward is concerned. And I want no part of it."

 **Kate POV**

I watched as this girl, this human girl put the two vampires in their place, and nothing was hotter. And I wasn't the only one to think so, the red head had a look in her eyes that I knew all to well, but it had something else in it as well. And at first it pissed me off, how dare this girl look at my mate like that! And then her eyes shot up to meet mine and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything I felt when I met Bella's eyes I felt again right now, every time I felt like something was missing disappeared. She regarded me emotionlessly before her brows furrowed in confusion. Her head tilted in the cutest of ways before she looked back to my sister "I may need your assistance. If you don't mind working with wolves of course?" Tanya rose a brow, "you know I got your back Catt, I always have." _Wait what?_ "you two know each other?" Tanya turned to me, "yes, we met just after I was turned." Looking to the red head "so your pretty old?" I asked. A brow rose, "I have lived a while yes."

"well, you look good for your age" I smirked disappointed I got no reaction "so I have heard." Bella stepped a little closer to the woman at my blatant flirting, so I'm guessing that was already a thing. Might make this a bit harder, but I haven't waited this long to give up. "well if Tanya is in then so am I. Right Irina?" I looked to my other sister who hadn't taken her eyes off the other human. "of course, but I want an explanation."

"you'll get one." Jasper cleared his throat as he took a step forward looking towards the red head with a look that said he knew something we didn't before turning to Bella "Bella, I could never apologize enough for that night. But I am truly sorry for my actions, and what they led to. And if you would have me, I would very much like to help clean up this mess my brother, we, left you in." her lips curved up slightly "I never blamed you for that night Jasper. And this mess is bigger than just the one he created. But we can talk more on that in private." She gestured to Carlisle and Edward to which he just nodded. "Bella-"

"we should be heading back to Forks so we can come up with a plan, we aren't finding anything here." The rest of her group nodded their heads, "we'll talk to you guys later about everything."

"Tanya" the red head sent my sister a smirk she rolled her eyes at, "yaya I'll see you later Catt, I know where to find you if need be."

"haha." With that they took off towards the city. The last thing I heard was the other human "I just realized something, we could have taken my jeep here." Followed by the collective of groans. And yes I admit my eyes followed two sets of hips as they walked away. I'm sure Edward said something about my thoughts but I wasn't paying attention. "I think we'll just run back." Tanya stated as she headed towards the direction of the forest everyone but Carlisle, Esme and Edward following. Though they yelled after us. We flashed through the forest not far from the highway slowing down as we reached Forks, though we didn't head for the Cullen's house. We chose a small clearing in the Forest to stop and discuss things. "ok Tanya, an explanation would be lovely."

"ok, right. As I said I met Catt soon after Sasha turned me and I was, well rebelling I guess. We met in the forest outside of a village I probably would have massacred had I not met her, had the wolves not beat me to it."

"wolves?"

"shifters. They were tearing this village apart, all we had to do was meet each others horror filled eyes and we knew we had to do something." She let out a sigh, "we didn't save anyone, we were too late, but we killed all of the wolves. Our friendship was tentative at first, I was a newborn and she was going through her own stuff. But eventually we became great friends."

"and we never knew about her because?"

"it never came up, and we lost touch for a while until now. She wanders, it what she does, she's never in one place to long. And she usually doesn't socialize." I let out a groan and flopped down onto the ground like the adult I was "All this time Tanya!" I whined. "what?" I looke dup meeting her eyes not needed to say anything. "…oh. But, her and Bella..how?"

"Bella to" I uttered. Her eyes widened as the others looked confused. "what's going on" Rose demanded. "Bella and Catt are- they're-Kate's mates."

"…I was wondering why that felt like more than attraction I was getting from you." Jasper spoke up. "what are you going to do? I mean it's one thing convincing one, but two."

"I don't know Alice, any future advice?"

"…no, I'm sorry I can't see the red head, and I'm guessing she spends a lot of time with Bella cause I can't see her to often either."

"ohh yah I bet they spend a lot of time together" Rose muttered. "what does that mean?" I asked "…come on Kate, they are clearly already together." I narrowed my eyes "I know that, at least I thought that, but you already knew that from spending time with them!"

"it was like an hour relax." I was about to get up and shock the fuck out of her when I heard the footsteps coming our way.


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When I made it to my feet they had just came out of the trees completely ruining my mood. Edward walked up to us first in the middle as if he was the leader and not Carlisle. He sent me a glare as he read my thoughts before turning to Tanya. "you know her?" he demanded but my sister was no push over as she crossed her arms "yes."

"how, what is she?" she rose a brow, "why don't you go ask her because I'm not telling you her secrets." He let out a pathetic growl "I have a right to know who my mate is around!" I felt my own growl building. She didn't look impressed "and once you find the unlikely woman…or man who is your mate I may agree."

"Bella is-" Carlisle stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder "son calm down. Tanya tell us everything you know about her please." She looked at him as if he was stupid. "It will help us deal with this vampire problem-"

"how so?"

"Tanya-"

"don't speak to me as if I am a child Carlisle, you forget I have millenniums on you. And we are done here." With that she led us through the forest in the opposite direction of the house. It wasn't long before we came upon the backyard of a house. I recognized it as Bella's from the jeep in the driveway her friend drove. She knocked on the back door and waited. As soon as the door opened I caught the scent of human blood coming from the cup in the woman's hand. She blinked a couple of times before I heard Bella's voice "Jesus Catt just let them in." Catt rolled her eyes but stepped aside as she took a drink. We followed her through the kitchen into the living room where the wolves seemed to be leaving. "your drinking human blood" Jasper spoke up. She looked him in the eye and took another long drink finishing with licking her lips. Nodding her head "yes it does seem like that was human blood." She murmured. He turned to the wolves "and your ok with that but not us?" The Alpha looked up from reaching for the door, "yah, I like her, I don't like you guys." And he walked out the door the other wolves following. At least he seems like a better Alpha then the last. "are we interrupting?" Tanya asked Catt who simply shrugged taking the seat next to Bella. Bella shook her head while rolling her eyes "no, we might as well talk before _they_ show up." She gestured to the few empty spots to sit, of course I took the one right next to her. she scooted closer into Catt's side who threw an arm around her setting the empty cup on the table. "What are you? You feed on human blood." She shrugged "sometimes." He regarded her with a new light before changing topics. "So about this vampire problem, are we sure it's James?" Catt looked at him for a moment before blinking "when I went to investigate a couple weeks ago we ran into a vampire, he gave me the name and told me what he was after." She gestured to Bella and my entire body tensed at the thought, no way in hell is some vampire going to get my mate. "I assume that vampire is dead then?" he nodded only to look up shocked at her "no, I let him go."

"what why?!"

"I promised him I would." She said as if it was nothing. "you…-" he shook his head. "ok, ok you had mentioned that the scent wasn't shifter."

"shifters are involved, but so are werewolves."

"Werewolves? As in children of the moon werewolves?" I asked in disgust, just what we fucking need. She nodded her head, face blank. Tanya shifted looking uncomfortable for a moment before speaking up, "I thought werewolves didn't get along with shifters?"

"they don't, they don't see them as wolves at all."

"then why would they work with them, and vampires?" I swear I saw Catt pale for a moment, "force." She uttered, and I wasn't the only one who looked confused. Bella placed a hand on her thigh as she ran her own through her hair with a sigh. "Werewolves have a beast, they have a wolf inside of them. Shifters do not, they shift from magic alone." She licked her lips and I admit I stared. "Shifters can break from packs they essentially don't need an Alpha, there are many rogues. This is not as possible for a werewolf. They will eventually lose touch with reality, become feral, and need to be put down." Her face was blank as she explained but her eyes held a pain from the past. I wanted so bad to reach over and comfort her. "could this be a rogue then?"

"no there were to many scents, it was too strong. There must be an entire pack, with an Alpha."

"so the Alpha is forcing his pack to work with the shifters?"

"not exactly, no Alpha with any amount of honor or pride would work with shifters, it would make them look weak. Someone has to be forcing the Alpha."

"how is that possible?" I asked when she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. "only the strongest of the strong would be able to bend the will of an Alpha. There are few alive with that kind of power that I am aware of." Bella squeezed her hand but Catt didn't continue so Irina spoke up, "there has to be something bigger at play here, all this for a human? No offence Bella, I just don't see it."

"no it's alright, your right I don't see it either. If it were just James he would, I don't know stick with vampires or something, he enjoys the hunt to much." Jasper shook his head, "we need to figure this out and put an end to it before the Volturi decide to intervene and see the two humans with knowledge about us." Catt waved her hand dismissively "I am not worried about your Kings."

"The Volturi are not vampires to mess with." I added. She looked into my eyes and I saw a ring of yellow expand for a moment "for you perhaps." Was all she gave me. I watched as she tilted her head before shaking it with a murmured "no." Tanya stepped forward "what do you need from us Catt?"

"…as of right now…I don't know. I need to think. Were going to need to patrol to make sure this doesn't keep happening but…"

"But what?" she licked her lips "Tanya, vampires are, they are no mate for a true werewolf." She murmured meeting my sisters eyes "even one your age, with your skills. Your Kings would even fall before them." I could tell from the look on Jasper's face he didn't like hearing that and wanted to argue, he took great pride in his fighting abilities, and I don't blame him, he's good. "then what do we do?"

"I need to find the Alpha." I stood up at that "Hold up! You just now said a vampire was no match for one of these, these things and now you want to find their fucking leader?" I almost yelled. "I am not vampire." she stated with a raised brow as if that was enough. I threw my hands up "so fucking what?! A fucking werewolf! You want to find the Alpha Werewolf!" Her brows furrowed, "that is what I said yes" before turning to my sister her accent shining through "your sister, she is uhh…slow?"

"No I am not slow!"

"Kate-" my sister warned "we can't just let her-"

"Kate!" I spun around at Bella's yell, "sit down please." I did as she asked without question, she nodded and turned to Catt "can you take on a werewolf?"

"without question."

"Can you take on an Alpha werewolf?" she pursed her lips, "I suppose that depends on the Alpha, and how big their pack is, they draw power from them. But I am fairly certain I could yes."

"fairly certain isn't good enough Catt." Thank you! "But-" she was silenced by a look. The other human spoke up "would it help if you turned us now?" Irina's head shot up to the human "TURN?" But Lauren's attention was on Catt who shook her head looking around the room "tis to close to…" she didn't finish her sentence but Lauren seemed to understand and nodded her head. "your going to turn them?" Jasper asked. "eventually." She crossed her legs and leaned her head back closing her eyes. "you in pain so soon again?" Bella whispered but we all heard it clear as day. "Catt are you ok?"

"I am fine" she murmured but never opened her eyes. Tanya spoke ups seeming to understand "perhaps we should finish this conversation later. It's getting kind of late."

"only if she promises not to go after the damn animals" I mumbled. Her eyes shot open and they were now slanted and a yellowish green "do you have a problem with animals!" she snarled. Bella threw herself onto her lap "alright everyone out!" Tanya practically pulled me from the room and out into the yard as I caught not only the anger but pain in her eyes. Irina was also practically dragged out "we can't seriously be leaving the humans in there with her!"

"The humans aren't the ones in danger from her right now! Lets go!" with a groan I followed her through the trees. "really Kate?" she turned to face me. "what?"

"you called her an animal!"

"no I called the wolves animals."

"she is-"

"a wolf? Yah thanks for sharing that." She pursed her lips with a scowl before shaking her head "she isn't a wolf." She murmured. "but that is all I am saying, you want to know more ask her. you know, your mate, who you just insulted." I let out another groan "I know!"

 **Catt POV**

I was vaguely aware of Bella dragging us up the stairs to her room but I wasn't in control. She shoved us down onto the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "Saphira." she almost growled and had I not been a tiny bit scared id have been proud she could tell us apart. "she called us an animal!"

"no she called the wolves animals."

"we are-"

"an animal?" she questioned with a raised brow and even Saphira was speechless. "she doesn't know what you are Saphira. And since when do you care what others think about you?" I felt our eyes widen just before Saphira switched places back and I winced at the sudden change "fucking hell Saphira."

"Catt? What's going on?" I have no fucking clue. "Saphira?" I asked but she was quiet. A frown took over my face "I don't know babe, she isn't speaking to me right now."

"…is she ok?"

"of course, she seems to just be, preoccupied. She will talk when she is ready." Bella nodded her head but still looked worried. "About what Lauren said…" I let out a groan and fell back into the bed. "Catt-" throwing my arms over my face "I wasn't being complicated babe. It's too close to the full moon. You know that."

"I know, but after. We could help-"

"you are not going anywhere near a werewolf!" I growled. I heard her sigh and felt the bed dip as she crawled over me to straddle my waist. Her hands pulled mine from my face so she could peer into my eyes. "you were upset when rogue wolves were mentioned." It wasn't a question. "no, you were hurt, I saw the pain in your eyes."

"you want to know what happened." With a sigh I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "his name was Cedric, he was a good wolf under a terrible Alpha."

"what happened?"

"the same thing that happens to all Rogues." I murmured getting lost in the past. "he didn't want to bow before an Alpha like Andre, and I don't blame him, he knew the cost when he broke free."

"then why did he?"

"…Andre had killed his sister. And while Cedric was strong, he wasn't strong enough to beat Andre, so he ran, broke through the pack bond and ran. Wolves aren't meant to be without a pack Bella. Even shifters, but at least they have the option. He lasted longer than most. 6 months, he ran for 6 months with the pack chasing him down." I met the watery eyes of my mate, "when he found me he was already dead, and he knew it." I felt the tears fall from my eyes "he begged me to kill him, and I did." She leaned down and kissed the tears that were now falling freely away. "there was a million other things I could have done had he found me sooner, had I found him sooner. Had I tried."

"it wasn't your fault-"

"I could have saved him Bella. I could have beat the Alpha. I could have found him another pack. I could have-"

"you said so yourself he was already gone baby." _She is right Catt, there was nothing we could other than grant him his last wish._ I closed my knowing they were right, but not believing it. "Saphira is back." I murmured and all she did was nod. "I have another question?"

"yes love?"

"what about you?"

"what about me?"

"your Were but not a part of a pack?"

"mm Panthers don't live in packs, they don't even live in prides. And the few that do usually rule them, at least they use to."

"that's why you haven't, well gone crazy?" I sent her a small smirk "who says I haven't gone crazy?" she rolled her eyes. "you know what I mean."

"mm yes it is why I am still sane. Ish." I added. "what did you mean about they use to rule?"

"ah. I am one of the three last panthers in existence today. That we are aware of at least."

"wow" her eyes widened "what happened to them?" I shrugged "my mother, mainly. She does not like competition for that top spot." she nodded her head a million questions in her eyes until she shook her head. "Saphira?" I heard her sigh echo in my head _The vampire, Kate._ "what about her?" Silence, "I assume she's talking about Kate?" I nodded at Bella. "Saphira?" I asked. … _We have Imprinted on her._

I felt the color drain from my face in horror. "that's not possible."

"what isn't? Catt?"

 _there is no mistaking it child._

"Bella…"

 _Is still ours, I was not mistaken with her. She is our mate._

"so?" I managed. _A triad child, we are mated to both._ I felt my heart race as I looked up into Bella's concerned eyes. "Catt what's going on?"

"I'm sorry" was all I could utter. "for what? what happened." I licked my lips, "Saphira, she uh-she imprintedonthevampire" I rushed out. She looked confused for a moment before it all clicked. She hopped off of me and got as far away as the room allowed, tears streaming down her face. "Bella-"

"You lied to me! You said she imprinted on me! You said we were meant to me! Was this just some game to you!"

"No of course not! Bella I-"

"your leaving me for a fucking Vampire!"

"no I'm not!" she went for the door and I flashed past her top slam it shut "Bella listen to me!" I yelled trying to keep my own tears at bay. She shook her head backing away "Bella I did imprint on you! I didn't lie!" she shook her head wiping furiously at her face. I semi forcibly took her face in my hands as she fought me the whole way forcing her to look me in the eyes "Bella I love you. We are meant to be. We ARE mates!" My heart broke at the look in her eyes "then how! Why?" her broken whimper nearly killed me but the door slammed open, we turned to a wide eyes Lauren. "Bella it's your dad." Was all she said, we followed after her to the living room where the TV was on.

 _The perpetrators are still in the building as far as we know. The cops were investigating a string of murders when screaming was heard in the warehouse off of 4_ _th_ _and Saints street. We have word of two officers down. Forks Chief of Police Charlie Swan is on the seen after pulling the downed officers out he has ran back in._

"oh god."

"stay in this house." I said before turning for the door "where are you going?" I never turned back "to get your father out of there."

I flashed through the trees faster then I have ever ran before. It wasn't long before I caught up to the vampires headed in the dame direction. "Catt, you saw the news?"

"yes." She nodded never slowing her pace as Jasper spoke up, "Alice is on the way to keep an eye on Bella with Irina. What's the plan?"

"to get Charlie out of there." I stated as if it was obvious. "well yes but how, he is human, how can we do this without him finding out?" I barely spared him a glance. "I am not letting my mates father die, the rules be damned." With that I sped up even more leaving them behind. Once I reached the edge of the forest I took cover as the helicopter circled above, only moving when I saw the camera facing the other way. I made it to the building over and could already scent the blood and death. The entire building was surrounded. _This is a problem._ I let out a frustrated growl before pulling my hair back into a pony tail and pulling my hood over covering everything the best I could. I made a run for it as human as possible and made it to the fire escape before I was noticed. Ignoring the police yelling for me to stop I jumped form ladder to ladder until I reached the roof. The helicopter swung around to focus on me but I managed to kick the door in before it could. I gagged at the scents knowing it was going to be 100 times worse down there. When I reached the railing that overlooked the warehouse my stomach dropped. Body parts littered the floor, blood was caked over everything. _Dear God._ A shot rang out echoing through the room. There stood Charlie covered in blood firing shot after shot as a smirking vampire advanced on him slowly. Bullet after bullet fell to the ground until the gun clicked empty. The vampires smirk grew, "my turn." He took a step towards him then spun on his heel when he heard me jump down, I landed in a crouch snarl on my face.

We circled each other, most of my attention still on the frozen human. unsurprisingly the vampire charged me first, I managed to twist out of the way as his arms reached for me. I grabbed for his outstretched arm and ripped it right off relishing in the loud screech that left him. Tossing it to the side as he spun at me again in a frenzy, venom dripping from his teeth. I launched myself at him but he managed to move before I could wrap my hand around his throat. Her tackled me from the side, we hit the ground with a thud him on top until I rolled to the side, once I got him under me I looked him in the eyes as I pulled on the fire inside of me. He turned to ash below me just as another shot rang out. My shoulder jumped back as the burning pain registered in my mind. I looked down as the blood started to soak through the jacket, the hood falling back, "bloody fuck." Was all I murmured as I fell back. _Catt!_ It didn't pierce my heart, but the bullet was still in me, I could still bleed to death. _Catt! You have to get up!_ I tried, it felt like I tried, but my body never moved, my vision blurred just as Charlies face came into view. My ears were ringing, my head was pounding, and then it all came rushing back "Catt!?"

"hey Chief" I murmured as he put pressure onto my shoulder. And then everything went black.


	25. Chapter 23

**CH 23 Tanya POV**

I let out a growl as I watched from the trees as she kicked the door in just before the helicopter could zoom in on her. The cops yelling at her to stop not sure if they should follow. I could hear the gunshots from inside the warehouse and quickly made my way towards the back of the building, the others following. Lucky the cops that were back here had ran towards the front when the gun went off. I barely made it to the door when it was flung open. There before me was the police Chief covered in blood looking panicked as he held an unconscious Catt, blood seeping through her coat. He looked up at us with wide eyes and took a step back. I could hear the feet running our way, Rosalie stepped forward "Chief Swan hand us Catt so we can help her before they find you guys."

"your-you're a Cullen."

"Technically yes, but were here to help, and she needs help now before she bleeds out."

"she-she-she"

"We know, but we have to take here before they find out and you can't just disappear." He seemed to think it over in his panic and desperately handed her over to Rose, we disappeared just as the other cops flew out the door checking on him. I didn't bother listening to whatever story he told them as we made our way far into the forest to set her down. "the bullet is still inside her, we need to get it out so she will heal." Rosalie thankfully went to med school once with Carlisle and was able to pull the bullet out quickly, but she still wasn't healing. "here Tanya put pressure there." I did as she said as she went to wrap her jacket around her over the wound. "she should be healing, Tanya what is she? I don't know what she needs." I know exactly what she needs, but had no idea how to get it to her "…she needs blood."

"Jasper go find a deer."

"No, she can't feed on animal blood."

"…well we can't exactly feed her a human!"

"no…no but she was drinking human blood at Bella's. Let's go." This time I picked the unconscious woman up and ran as fast as I could without jostling the hole in her shoulder too much. We made it to Forks in record time and circled around until we were in her backyard. Kate was immediately before me "what the hell happened is she ok!" I don't think I have ever seen my sister look so frantic and downright scared. "Kate I get your worried but I need you to move, now." She let out a growl but did as I asked. "what happened?" I didn't bother knocking, I set her down on the table as Bella and Lauren walked in, well rushed in. "what happened?!"

"I don't know but she isn't healing do you have any blood left?" she nodded and went to the fridge pulling out a thermos. I lifted her head slightly so Bella could hold the thermos to her lips, the blood slowly made its way down her throat. She never woke up but I watched the bullet hole close before my eyes. I fell back into the chair with a sigh, now sure she was going to be fine. Bella turned to me with a look in her eyes that I admit scared even me, "what happened?"

"I don't know, your father carried her out unconscious."

"my father? Is he ok?"

"as far as I know yes, but we need to find out what to tell him, I'm not sure what he saw." She let out a relieved breath her watery eyes going back to Catt. "she saved him?"

"looked like it yes." Kate stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder ignoring how much she tensed "is she going to be ok? Now that she has had blood?" she took a deep breath and stepped away from Kate, "she should be but I don't know this close to the full moon." Kates face dropped, as much as she jokes around I know how much finding her mates means to her. She was about try again when Catt started stirring on the table, Bella rushed forward helping her as she tried to sit up, "Catt, Catt can you hear me? Are you ok?" she rubbed her back as she coughed up some blood. Kate grabbed her some water to wash her mouth out with as she caught her breath. "Catt what happened? Is my dad ok?" she nodded, "…I don't know?" she looked around until her eyes landed on me "I killed the last vampire before I was shot, is he ok?"

"As far as I know yes, we took you from him right before the other cops got to him. Who shot you? A vampire wouldn't use a gun."

"no, it was Charlie."

"my dad shot you!"

"well, he didn't exactly know it was me when he pulled the trigger. He got me out of the building?"

"yes he was carrying you out the back when we got to you."

"shit, he is going to want an explanation." She murmured shaking her head. When it looked like Catt was ok and sitting on her own she took a step back crossing her arms and putting a blank look on her face. She however couldn't hide the tears in her eyes no matter how hard she tried.

 **Bella POV**

I was trying so hard, God I was trying hard not to let the tears fall. I saw the pain in her own eyes as I took a few steps back. How could she have lied to me this whole time? How could I have fallen for it? How could I be so stupid? How could I had ever thought this gorgeous amazing woman could be mine? That we were meant to be. She reached for the thermos and finished it on one swallow as the vampire took a step towards her "do you need more?" She really was beautiful, they would make a much better couple, it makes more sense for them to be together. I looked down at the ground clenching my fists, hoping no one saw the tear I wiped away. And then an incredibly warm finger was lifting my chin up until I met her green eyes filled with her own pain. "I did not lie to you." She whispered but I know everyone in the room heard anyways. Thankfully Tanya spoke up, "you clearly need to talk, we will leave you be, but please let us know what happens with her dad." She never looked away from me but she nodded. "Kate where is Alice?"

"…circling the house." With that they filed out of the room, Lauren doing the same. When the door closed behind them I let the tears fall freely. She hesitated for a moment before taking me into her arms, once more whispering the words I wanted so badly to believe "I did not lie to you. We are mates Bella." I clung to her as the tears fell, she held me for what felt like forever as I sobbed into her shoulder. Eventually I pulled away and focused on what was really important, "what happened? At the warehouse." She let out a sigh, "well when I got there the only ones in the warehouse, alive, was your father and one vampire. Your dad was firing at him, and obviously it wasn't doing anything. I distracted him, killed him, then the Chief shot me." I shook my head "I still can't believe my dad shot you."

"…well, as I said he didn't know it was me, until it was to late." I crossed my arms "how are you feeling? With that and the full moon coming up? I wasn't sure you would heal the same."

"I am fine, had I been feeding regularly I would have heeled faster."

"you have been feeding."

"yes but not regularly, not enough for a bullet hole." I nodded taking that in before whispering my question "you didn't lie?" she met my eyes, tears in hers "No Bella, Saphira did imprint on you. And this doesn't take that away. This doesn't change anything."

"how can it not Catt? You imprinted on me, and then you imprinted on her. So which is it? What does it mean?" She looked down at the ground for a minute before meeting my eyes, "It doesn't _have_ to change anything. Basically, a triad formed."

"…a triad?"

"aye, while in most cases there is a mated pair, sometimes, rarely but possible there are three who mate together." I took a deep breath, "so basically, I am your mate, and she is also your mate?"

"yes." I watched as her eyes shifted just about everywhere but me, "and? Your hiding something."

"your right, I am her mate and she is my mate. But with a triad, well, you're her mate to." I admit my mind blanked for a moment, but I didn't have time to reply as the house phone rang. I rushed over to answer it, "hello?"

" _Bella? Bella is that you?_ "

"dad? Yah its me, are you ok? I saw the news." I heard his sigh of relief and locked eyes with Catt. " _look Bella I want you to stay inside ok, lock all the doors and just stay inside. Don't let anyone in. Are you alone? Is Lauren with you?"_

"uh well yah she's in the other room. And uh, well Catt's here to." I rushed out only for him to pause before quietly, " _Catt is with you?"_

"…yah dad she is right here."

"… _has she been with you all day?_ " I closed my eyes knowing he was questioning his sanity, and then I met hers. She knew what this would do to me, what it would do to him, so she sent me a small smile and nodded her head. So I took a deep breath "…No dad, she hasn't. But you already know that." He lowered his voice not knowing it wouldn't make a difference " _Bella are you safe with her there?"_ I looked at her in time to catch the offended scowl on her face, "dad, no place is safer." A soft smile lifted her lips. " _ok, ok. I still want you staying inside until I get home and we talk."_

"ok dad, are you coming home soon?"

" _yes, I am just going over reports, trying to, figure things out. What to say._ "

"…dad…-"

" _I know Bella, not like anyone would believe me._ " With that reassurance we said our goodbye and hung up. Catt stood there with her arms crossed looking more nervous than I have ever seen, maybe even a little scared, the question just slipped out "do you still love me?" She looked up shocked but there was no hesitation "more than anything." I felt my heart beating faster but I kept going "and Saphira? Does she still love me?" Her eyes flashed completely until I knew it was Saphira behind them. " _we are still yours Isabella, that has not changed_." I couldn't stop the snort, "yah except now I have to share you." Her eyes shifted back "not if you don't want to." Raising a brow "doesn't look like I have much choice Catt."

"you will always have a choice with me Bella. I would never force you into anything." I took a deep breath "I don't want to have this conversation right now. I need to think." A pained look was on her face at her next words "do you want me to leave? I do not feel comfortable going far with everything going on, but I will stay outside if you wish? Or I can call Jake. Or-"

"I don't want you to leave Catt." She nodded her head but said nothing, but I saw the relief in her eyes before she covered it up. I fell into the couch now that I knew my father was ok, "what are we going to tell him?" She took a few tentative steps towards me "whatever you want to tell him."

"and you think the Cullen's are going to be ok with that? Telling him the truth?"

"I don't really care what the Cullen's think about it. If it is what you want to do then we will."

"and what about these Kings Jasper mentioned."

"they don't have to know, just as they don't know about you and Lauren. And if they find out I will deal with it. I am not concerned with them. But is that what you want? To tell him the truth?" I really thought about it for a second, he was already questioning his sanity "I can't lie to him."

"then we tell him. And explain the importance of secrecy." I nodded thankful she was so open about it. I finally couldn't take it and got up walking over to her and into her warm arms. She held me without a word, her hand running up and down my back soothingly. I backed away as a throat cleared, turning to Lauren who stood in the hallway, "sorry but I really had to pee." Catt chuckled "it's fine, we decided to just tell Charlie." She nodded to probably already assuming we would. "And about turning us?" Well shit. "we haven't gotten that far yet, perhaps he doesn't need to know that part right away." I nodded "true but Catt my dad I a smart man."

"aye, he may question it anyways, if he doesn't shoot me first." I sent her a smirk, "he already shot you, I think he gets it won't kill you."

"haha. He still might try." I shrugged "it will probably be awhile until he gets home, we should get some food."

"I thought your father said to stay inside?" I turned to Catt and deadpanned "are you suggesting you can't protect us?" Her lips turned up into a snarl but Lauren interrupted before she could snap "maybe we should just order a pizza or something?" We both heard her but continued to stare each other down. I knew I was being unfair, I knew it was hurting her, us. I also knew she had no control over it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. "fine, we'll order pizza" I finally said.

For the next 30 minutes while we waited for the pizza, me and Lauren sat in front of the TV, neither of us really paying any attention. Catt stood in front of the window looking out, her hands clenching every now and then. I knew the pizza arrived when she moved for the door, she tipped the boy and closed the door, dropping the food on the table in front of us before going back to the window without a word. "are you not going to eat?" I asked and she never spared me a glance "I'm not hungry."

"Bullshit Catt, I know how you get when it's close to the full moon." She turned to me blinking a couple of times "I'm fine Bella, really." I took a deep breath so I wouldn't snap "Catt, come eat. Please." She blinked a few more times before silently doing as I asked. She sat as far away from me as possible, her face blank, but her eyes were pained as if she was trying to prepare herself. She looked uneasy with each bite she took, as if her stomach was as uneasy as mine. I made the decision then, as I watched her face that I believed her, that we were in fact mates, that she didn't lie to me, that every time I looked into her eyes and saw the love it was real. That I was in now way going to give that up. I got up and moved over until I was sitting right next to her, I felt every inch of her tense as my side slid against hers. She stared down at her pizza as if she was unsure what to do next, when she finally looked over to me I whispered for only her to hear "your still mine. As of right now that's all I know." She nodded and slowly started to relax against me. Eventually one arm wrapped tentatively around me as if she thought I would slap it away at any moment. We sat there in silence for what felt like hours, the only sound was the low volume of the TV that no one was watching. And then we all heard it, the sound of the cruiser pulling up in front of the house. I took a deep breath as I heard the car door shut, all of our eyes going to the front door as it opened slowly.

 **Catt POV**

I swear my heart was going to beat right out of my chest as the door slowly opened. All eyes zeroed in on the man who walked through. He closed the door softly behind him before looking up at us. And then his eyes landed on me, my shoulder where the hole in blood stained shirt still sat, and then to Bella who was glued to my side. I give the man credit though at his first words "is my daughter safe with you?" I met his eyes "I would give my life for hers, there is no place safer." He regarded me for a moment before he nodded and walked past us to the kitchen. When he came back out he had a 6 pack of beer with him and he fell into his chair before opening one. "your…healed. Your shoulder, it's better." It was not a question but I answered "yes."

"…I shot you. Hours ago." My lips twitched "yes."

"and you are fine."

"I am." We sat there in silence as he took another couple of drinks, finally he asked "how?" I took a breath as Bella placed a hand on my thigh, stopping the leg from bouncing, I took what strength I could from her touch and simply gave the man the truth "I am not human. I heal faster and better." His eyes landed on my reading everything like the cop he was, and then he downed his beer and cracked open another one. And then he downed that one. "what are you?" I give the man credit for taking this in stride, but lets just see how he takes it all. "I am half witch. And I am half Were." He ran a hand over his face like he didn't want to believe it but was trying "Were, what does that mean."

"think werewolf, but not a wolf."

"…the deaths in Port Angeles and Seattle?"

"Not me." I jumped in before Bella could. "That man at the warehouse?"

"a vampire, and yes very responsible for some of the deaths."

"vampires, werewolves, witches, this is all fucking crazy." My eyes widened with Bella's at the language I never heard him speak. "Ridiculous, impossible, impossible, but… "

"but what dad?" he turned to his daughter, the look on his face haunted "I fired round after round at this man Bella. And all he did was grin." She nodded and placed a hand on his knee, "I know dad, their skin is like, it's like diamonds. Unbreakable." I snorted but she ignored it, "you knew?"

"I knew they existed yes, and I knew about Catt." He nodded before turning to me "the look on his face, it was so, so malicious. You killed him."

"yes, he would have killed you had I not." Another nod, of everything he knew that was the truth. "thank you." He whispered. "of course Chief." And then his head shot up as if he remembered something "the Cullens?! They were there, I handed you to one of them. the blonde, uhh Rosalie!" I frowned not really remembering that "they brought me back here."

"they, they knew, they-"

"aren't human." Bella whispered before turning to me "this isn't our secret to tell Catt." But I didn't need to answer as he did "Vampires." We all turned to him "the paleness, the looks, they were just so similar but the eyes. Oh god I handed you covered in blood to them!" I had to hide my smile "their eyes are gold because they drink animal blood, the red is because of human blood. And while I am sure I taste delicious they have better control then that." I grunted when Bella's hand came back into my stomach, her father's face reddening. And then it paled "people are dying, people are going missing. And it's all because of these vampires?"

"and some yes, but I am dealing with it Chief."

"how?" I hesitated for a moment, while I have no problems telling him the Cullen's secrets I actually like the wolves. Apparently I hesitated long enough for his mind to go somewhere else "Hold on! The Cullen's are Vampires!? As in Edward Cullen? That little prick you dated? You dated a vampire?!" I leaned back with a smile and watched him go off about the little fucker to her. I caught her glare as she tried to calm him down and explain finally she snapped "Hey Catt isn't human either!"

"yah but she doesn't want to drink your blood Bella!" I hummed at the thought as she snorted "wait you don't do you?" I felt my own face redden this time. With a sigh I leaned forward and explained to him about my species, yet again assuring him she was safe with me. which surprisingly seemed to work, he likes me so much better than him, ha. Eventually the conversation turned to Lauren and how she found out, then back to the Cullen's and finally back to the issue at hand as well as how important it was that everything was kept secret. Of course he looked at me like that was obvious but hey you never know, some people. While this was going on I sent a quick text to Jake and let him know what was going on. With his permission I jumped in to explaining about them and how we were all trying to deal with the situation in our neighboring cities, the vampires help included.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Catt POV**

I had already sent a message to Jake, I had already explained everything to Charlie, I had already sent a text to Tanya, and I had already held Bella until she fell asleep in my arms. And now I paced her bedroom floor trying to convince myself this was a mistake, that I did not want to make this call. And with a small growl I climbed out of her window and took a seat on the tree branch that led to her window as I dialed the number from memory, hoping it didn't exist anymore. And then I closed my eyes as the voice came through the static _"Hello?"_ I took a deep breath through clenched teeth. "Cynthia." The voice on the other end hesitated before _"Catt?"_

"Aye." I heard her own intake of breath _"are you hurt? Or did you lose control?"_ An unamused smirk lifted my lips "neither."

" _then do tell why you have decided to call me now because I know it isn't for pleasantries."_ Her voice took on an offended yet hurt tone, "I need information." She snorted " _of course you do._ " "Please Cynthia, I would not call unless it was important." She hummed " _ask your questions and I will decide if they are worth my time answering._ "

"Jax, have you seen him lately?"

" _Your brother? No, last I heard he was in Romania, and you should stay halfway across the world from him. What do you want from him?_ "

"nothing more than his location I assure you. What-what about my mother?"

"… _Catt_ "

"Please" I whispered and heard her sigh in return, " _I have nothing for you Catt. It is as if she just disappeared, even the council is unaware of where she is. Do-do you want me to ask around?_ "

"NO!" I lowered my voice "no thank you, I want you to forget I called you. Thank you Cynthia."

" _Catt wait, are you in trouble again?_ "

"me in trouble? I'm insulted." Her laugh was anything but amused " _Catt if you need-_ "

"I don't, really don't worry little one I will be fine."

"… _you will call if you aren't?_ "

"of course" I lied and hung up before hopping back into Bella's room. I climbed back into bed as she automatically rolled into my arms still sound asleep. I held her all night long not able to sleep at all myself. Maybe we missed someone Saphira? _You think there could be another who possesses this power?_ There has to be, what does she have to gain from this? _…maybe she has found us?_ She could have found us anytime she wanted…why now? _I don't know child but we must talk about turning them._ We can't turn them if she is around. _She is good but she cannot affect the bond of mates._ And Lauren? _You underestimate your-our own power._ You and I both know I would need to feed more regularly. You want to tell Bella that? _…Do you want to tell her that you wont be turning them?_ Those were her last words as she faded into darkness. No I definitely didn't, she was already doubting me enough as is. I looked down as she started to stir in my arms, her brown eyes still filled with sleep as she looked at me. "Did you sleep at all?" She murmured as she snuggled into me more. "what makes you think I didn't?" I smirked and she rolled her eyes "besides the circles under your eyes?" I started to run my hand through her hair, "I had to make a call, then I just couldn't sleep. I will be fine after some coffee."

"who did you call?" I was quiet for a full minute but she didn't push, "an old friend. I was hoping she knew the ware abouts of my brother or mother."

"mm and did she?"

"Kind of, she said my brother was in Romania last she checked, but she hadn't heard anything about my mother. That is what worries me."

"should she had heard from your mother?"

"no, but Cynthia is, very talented, she knows a lot of what goes on in the supernatural world. If you need to find someone there is a good chance she can do that."

"she is a close friend?" I closed my eyes "she used to be." I felt her hand slide under my shirt, "what happened?"

"I almost got her killed." Her eyes widened as she lifted her head to look at me, "how?" shaking my head "it doesn't matter anymore, it was a very long time ago and I was an idiot. I nearly got her killed so-"

"so she just didn't want anything to do with you anymore!?" I chuckled at the fire in her voice, "no Bella, I ran. I didn't want something like that to happen again, so I left. She was my best friend and she almost died because of me."

"But she didn't…"

"no, but I would not have lived with myself had she. She has never really forgiven me for disappearing." She looked lost in thought but never replied. "you should start getting ready for school love." She rolled off of me with a groan, I let my eyes roam her body as her shirt rode up and her back arched into a stretch. "don't even think about it." She rolled out of bed and threw her shirt off in one movement "you can't say that and then do _that._ " I growled. She rolled her eyes and quickly got dressed, "are you going to drive us or should we take Lauren's Jeep."

"do you want me to take you?"

"if you can, I know the full moon is coming up again." I rolled out of bed and grabbed by hoodie and some sweats "I will take you guys."

"thank you."

"of course mon ange. I will go make you something to eat while you get ready."

"no I'm fine, I'm only going to have some toast."

"Bella-"

"really Catt." I sighed but let it go. "I will meet you down stairs." She nodded as I headed down to the kitchen, I plopped some toast in the toaster and leaned against the counter. Lauren walked in first looking tired as hell, "you alright?"

"I'm fine, are you guys alright?"

"I-honestly don't know right now."

"you guys will be, I know you will." I sent her a small smile and tossed her one of the pieces of burnt bread. I did the same as Bella walked out looking a bit frustrated. "is everything ok mon ange?"

"yah I just really need to get some new clothes."

"we will, but first let's get you to school before you guys are late."

We drove down the winding road until I pulled into a spot in the parking lot, only a few spots over from the vampires. I hopped out and opened the door for both of them before leaning against the car, Bella leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist as she buried her head in my neck. I ran my hands up and down her sides, definitely not because I knew it would piss that little boy off. I tilted my head and placed a kiss to her face as the bell rang, as she pulled away with a sigh I saw the tears in her eyes. "We will need to talk after school if you two are available."

"what about?" I sent her a smirk "eternity." Both sets of eyes widened before a gorgeous smile lifted her lips. "really?" Instead of answering I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to hers. "get to class, I will pick you guys up after." If there was any doubt or confusion on the vampires side on who Bella was with it was gone now as eyes widened, and one set narrowed. I watched her walk away into the building with Lauren on her arm, and once again I was confused why I didn't feel that sense of jealousy I normally would. I turned my head to take in the vampire already staring at me, her eyes zeroed in on my shoulder where I had been shot. And damn if I didn't want to hate her with every fiber of my being, but not even an ounce would surface. _You know we cannot child._ Doesn't mean I don't want to. _Things will work out._ They had better. Turning away I climb into the car and head down to the reservation instead of back to Bella's. I parked in front of Jakes house and slowly got out of the car my body starting to feel a bit tense, Saphira? _Wolf._ Was all she said before I ducked out of the way, I spun around at the sound of a crash in time to see Sam spin around and charge me snarl on his face. I let him take me down to the ground with his hand around my throat, I rose a brow knowing it would piss him off, "not so tough now are you?" he snarled. "you know what happens when people think they have the upper hand Sam?" His eyes narrowed in confusion but he said nothing, "they lose it." I broke his hold around my neck with one hand and flipped us with the other until I was the one on top and in control. With an ounce of my power, well Saphira's power, I pinned not only him but his wolf down, basically stopping him from shifting. "do you feel that pup?" I leaned down with my own snarl letting my eyes shift until I saw real fear in his eyes, "that is your wolf under my paw, imagine never ever taking that form again." I scraped one of my sharpened nails down his throat "imagine not being able to lift a finger to protect your mate." His eyes widened "Attack me again and I will do far worse than rip your wolf out of you boy." With those parting words I hopped off of him just as Jake and Paul walked out of the forest. "Catt? Sam? What happened." I looked down at the boy and send him a sweet smile "nothing."

"mhm, is Bella ok?"

"Fine she is at school."

"Ahh good good. So what's up then, you come up with a plan?"

"Not exactly I made a call but it came up empty."

"hm and Charlie?"

"Good, I mean he is still processing, and hates the Cullen's even more now, but he will be fine." He smirked at that before "and these Volturi guys they mentioned?"

"shouldn't be a problem. And if they are I will deal with it." He looked skeptical but didn't question me, "so what do we do?"

"I need to find this Alpha, and then go from there."

"how do you plan on doing that." _You should have asked Cynthia._ …We don't have a name. _When has she ever really needed one?_ I caught myself before I could start chewing on my nails and actually thought about it, "I'll make another call, hopefully it will come up with better results."

"ok, what you want from us?"

"right now just keep patrols going, but maybe up them to three instead of two wolves."

"you got it."

"alright, one more thing before I head out to get some sleep. I will be talking with the girls about planning a change soon." Eyes widened "your really going to do it?" Paul asked. "If that is what they decide yes." I could tell Sam wanted to say something but decided against it. "I am gona get some sleep I will let you know how the call goes later."

"good, thanks, and Catt? Drive safe you look half dead right now."

"Gee thanks" I muttered climbing back into the car.

When I got back to Bella's I climbed up the stairs and was out as soon as I hit the bed.

I woke up to my alarm blaring that is was almost time to get Bella and Lauren from school. I threw on some jeans and a tank-top not bothering with the jacket, feeling a bit hotter than normal. I grabbed my phone on the way out and dialed that number once more. " _Well at least I know you are still alive."_ With a chuckle "very funny. I need a little more help, if your willing." She sighed " _when am I ever not willing to help you Catt?_ "

"I appreciate this Cynthia, I do. I need to know if there are any wolves in Washington, or even Oregon."

"Hmm let me see…" I heard papers shuffling around before " _The Quileute Reservation-"_

"Wolf shifters, yah I know, I am talking about Werewolves. Is there a pack anywhere near this area?"

" _Are you in one of these states?_ "

"You know exactly where I am Cynthia." A real laugh erupted from her and it made me smile, _"fair enough, ok let's see…Max's pack is hanging out around Oregon's border with Idaho. Tim has his in central Montana, and…uhoh."_ Her voice went quiet. "Uhoh? Uhoh what Cynthia?"

" _Catt-_ "

"What is it?"

"… _Andre's pack is also near by…_ " I could feel the color drain from my face as I clenched the phone trying not to break it, "how close?"

"… _California, The red woods._ "

"…I see."

" _Catt the last time-_ "

"I remember, don't worry I won't go looking for trouble from him." _Unless he's the one fucking around over here._ "thanks Cynthia."

"… _of course Catt. Whatever is going on, just, just be careful._ "

"I will." I murmured before the line went dead and I pulled into an empty parking spot at the school. I climbed out to wait for the girls when I felt Saphira tense, "Catt?" I turned to look into the dark gold eyes of the vampire that called me an animal. "we haven't really been introduced properly, I'm Katarina, or Kate." I rose a brow and she sighed before continuing, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have said that, it was unnecessary and uncalled for. I simply panicked when you said you wanted to go after an Alpha." I watched as she wrung her hands looking nervous as hell. Saphira? _We have no choice and you know it._ There is always a choice, I will not hurt Bella, We will not. "Accepted." I replied trying to sound as uninterested as possible but a bright smile lifted her lips. I blinked and turned my attention to the humans now heading our way, brown eyes narrowed as they landed on the vampire before shooting to me, I try to send her a smile. She returned it the best she could as she stepped into my arms. "how were your classes?"

"fine. You got some sleep?"

"aye, I caught up the wolves then knocked out, promise." I sent her a smirk to which she rolled her eyes. "I also made another call."

"to your friend Cynthia?"

"Aye, I asked if she knew of any wolves near by."

"and?"

"A couple of packs near Oregon and Idaho I'm not concerned about, they are good Alphas but to weak for… _Her_ to give them a second thought." I emphasized as the rest of the vampires joined us, I could tell they were going to ask so I continued, "But there is one in California that concerns me."

"who and why?"

"…Andre." Her eyes widened at the familiar name, "you mean?"

"Aye."

"Whose Andre?" Kate asked, "a dangerous and cruel Alpha, with quite a large pack."

"And you think it's him working with James?" I shrugged as an answer. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Bella's ear, I heard her sharp intake of breath "we should head home to talk." She nodded her had quickly and I'm sure we all heard her heart rate pick up. "Tanya I will call you with any updates, as of now the wolves will still be running patrols but in threes."

"ok, please do, we will also take to running patrols just in case. I'll let you know if we get any scents." I nodded as I held the door open for the humans, one of which Tanya's sister Irina hadn't taken her eyes off of.

I drove them back to the house in silence as they murmured to each other quietly. The house was empty when we got there so we sat in the living room. "Alright so I am starving so I am going to order some Pizza while we talk." Bella sent me a smirk and Lauren let out a laugh as I fell into the couch ordering from my phone.

"Alright, your training has been going well, you still need more though before I will turn you. Most of what I taught you is defensive to get out of trouble, I want to move on to some offensive this next weekend."

"Why do we have to wait until the weekend? Can't we just go to the reservation?"

"because you are still human and have school. I would like you guys to be awake and coherent for that. or have you forgotten how exhausted you guys were last time?" they grunted their response. "second thing is the full moon is in a week so I can't turn you guys until afterwards." They nodded thankfully understanding. "ok, so I went over the forms with you guys. Now the pain."

"pain?" I turned to Lauren as Bella already knew, "aye, the daily change itself doesn't hurt. The night of the full moon does."

"a lot? Does it fade with time?"

"…yes a lot, and no, not at all." Her face scrunched up before she shook it away, Bella never even flinched at the thought of enduring the pain she witnessed bring me to my knees. There was a knock on the door and I handed Lauren my card to go get the pizza as Bella leaned forward "do you want to turn me?" Tilting my head in confusion, "no." She flinched back and tears welled her eyes, "Mon ange you saw what it does to me, the pain I was in, and you want me to do that to you." I shook my head "No I don't want to do that. But I also don't want to keep living a life without you if I didn't. And I don't exactly have it in me to deny you anything." She wiped the tears away with a watery smile as Lauren walked in, without the pizza. "There is a vampire at the door." A whiny growl echoed through the house so I knew it was Edwin. I followed Bella to the front door where the vampire sent my mate a smirk "Bella-"

"I'm busy what do you want?" I didn't bother hiding my own smirk at her tone as his dropped. "I was hoping to speak with you, alone."

"no, and as I said I am busy so if that was all…"

"Bella, can I please just explain-"

"No Edward, I don't care about whatever you have to explain. You said you left so I could move on with my life and I have. What more is there to say?"

"You moved on with her!" he pointed his scrawny hand at me as I tensed, his eyes darkening drastically. "Yah? So?"

"You're not gay Bella!" I couldn't help it, I snorted and mumbled "her head between my legs says differently." And then I winced when her hand collided with my head. I rubbed the back of it but couldn't bring myself to apologize, and the look in her eyes said I didn't really need to. I swear he was going to launch himself at me had it not been for the police cruiser pulling into the driveway. The look on the man's face scared even me when he climbed out of the car. He glared the boy down as he slammed the car door. He turned and hissed at me "you told him?!"

"what that you're a little bitch? No he figured it out on his own."

"is there something you need boy?" his voice took on a dark tone as he stared him down, Cullen turned on his charm "Charlie, it's good to see you again."

"it's Chief Swan to you." his smirk dropped slowly "of course, I was just here to see Bella."

"why? You not get your point across the last time? I don't think Bella wants to see you."

"No, I don't." He turned his back to us to face Charlie with a sigh "Charlie" he began ignoring his earlier comment "it has been brought to my attention you were informed that-"

"that you're a blood sucking ass hat? Yah I have been." My eyes widened and I turned to mouth the words to Bella as she tried not to laugh. "right, then you understand why I had to leave Bella-"

"yah and yet here you are."

"yes well, as it turns out I can't live without her, she is my mate." And I lost it. My eyes changed, my hands turned to claws as Saphira begged to be let out, and Bella spun on her heels wrapping her arms around me and basically tackling me back inside the house. Though not before Charlies eyes widened at the snarl that left my lips. "you see Charlie! She isn't safe with her! I need to-"

"you need to get the hell out of here before Bella hand hold her any longer idiot!" Lauren snapped.


	27. Nope

Alright not a chapter just clearing some sh** up.

Totem Pole: Weres

Vampires

Shifters

Humans

I apologize if I wasn't clear but I did mention **Catt does not feed on human blood regularly** as most Weres do. Only near the full moon. Hence a bullet and motorcycle crash taking her down a peg.

Catt's personality in general is cocky asf. She obviously is going to put herself near the top. Saphira is the stronger part of her, meaning while Catt is good she is better when Saphira is in charge. And she isn't vampire so no rock hard skin to block a bullet or anything piercing her skin.

However, I aim to please. So this story will be…revamped if you will. I don't know if I will delete and repost or just edit yet though so bare with me. I will try later but I am currently working on an update for Volturi twist right now.


End file.
